Do You Mean It?
by Bleached-Naru
Summary: Popori is a popular girl. She has two boys head over heels for her, and then there's Sasuke. Popori made a promise, and she is trying to always keep that promise. But things change over time, and she finds herself making all sorts of choices.
1. Chapter 1: Suna

I sighed. What was I, a nine-year-old non-ranked ninja, doing taking the voyage from Konoha all the way to Suna? Sure I was with my father, but he wasn't much company. He wasn't really making conversation, and most of the questions I asked went unanswered. He was a Jonin of The Leaf, of course, so I knew I was protected, but I didn't have the slightest idea why I had to come with him.

I had three older sisters. The eldest, Keime, was participating in the Chunin exams while we took this trip. The twins, Shinzi and Mi-ho, were staying with our uncle and cousin.

"Why am I going again?" I asked. "How come I didn't stay with cousin Gontei like Shinzi and Mi-ho?"

Nodo, my father, glanced at me from up ahead. "Popori, the twins need to be in Konoha so they can stay and attend the academy. You know that."

Indeed I did. The two of them hadn't stopped talking about it since they started.

"So . . ." I began. "If we were reversed, age-wise, I would've stayed and they would've gone with you?"

My father nodded. He definitely was a man of few words.

I tried to remember what my father had said about his mission. He'd mentioned something about the relationship between The Leaf and The Sand. Apparently, the bond between the two lands needed to be stronger. My father, loosely being known as "The Persuasive Ninja" had been entrusted with this mission because of his mad persuasion skills. I agreed that he was perfect for the job. He always managed to get my sisters and me to stop fighting.

This still didn't answer why I had to go. I was _nine_ for crying out loud. What if this was dangerous or something? I voiced my concern.

"The Hokage advised it." He answered simply.

So the old man was behind this was he? Seemed likely. I was most definitely going to have to prove that our villages could get along – children style.

I looked up from studying the sand beneath my feet while I was walking. I gasped at the sight that was bestowed upon me. I thought the statues of all the Hokage's in The Leaf were amazing. I just hadn't seen The Sand village yet.

After my father authorized us, we were free to roam about. Just as I thought he would, my father told me to go play with some of the kids.

I walked around, just looking at everything like I had just received new eyes. I was marveling at everything when a pain hit the back of my head, and my face met with Earth. For a second, I just sat there shocked. I gathered myself then sat up. I could hear a boy's laughter and the shouting of a girl. I turned to see who my attacker was so I could pop them in the mouth.

"Kunkuro! Watch what you're doing!" A blond girl yelled at a brunette boy. They looked to be about a year older than me.

"Shut up Temari! It's not like I meant to or anything!" The boy, Kunkuro, yelled back.

I stood and brushed myself off as they approached me. As I turned I asked Kunkuro while I rubbed the back of my head, "So you hit me?"

He smirked, "Yeah. Want a kiss to make it better?"

I glowered at him. "No thanks." Then, I proceeded to tackle him to the ground.

He grunted as I pinned him, "What the heck are you doing?"

The blond, Temari, was laughing at him.

"It's impolite to hit girls." I informed him.

"Get off!" He replied, trying to push me off.

I responded by promptly punching him in the face. Temari's laughter only grew after that.

"I like you!" She said between giggles. "What's your name?" She helped me up off of Kunkuro who was mumbling at me while rubbing his cheek.

"Popori Ikame. My dad, Nodo Ikame and I are visiting from the Hidden Leaf." I said smiling at her.

Kunkuro stood up. "You're a lil' feisty, but I think I like it. The name's Kunkuro."

I glanced at him, stuck my tongue out, and turned back to Temari as she said, "Yeah, that's my brother. I'm Temari by the way." She smiled.

Someone put their hand on my shoulder. I was ready to turn and punch Kunkoro again, until I saw it was only my father. I lowered my fist and smiled up at him. "Hey dad!"

He looked at me while frowning then glanced at Temari and Kunkuro. "You're fighting?" He asked.

I blushed, slightly embarrassed. "Yeah." I admitted. I scratched the back of my head. "But Kunkuro started it!" I said pointing to him.

Kunkuro's mouth flew open. "Wah? Did not!"

Temari rolled her eyes them pointed at him, "Yes you did! Don't lie Kunkuro!"

He was about to protest when my father held up a hand to stop him. "It's alright Kunkuro. None of you are in trouble. I was just a little surprised to see that Popori was in a lil' squabble already." He looked at all of us. "Now, I want you guys to try to get along. My daughter and I will be staying here at Suna for a few weeks. I don't want any trouble."

Kunkuro's and my mouth's fell agape.

"What?!" We both exclaimed.

I glared at the boy and whined, "But dad, that means that I'm gonna have to start the academy next semester! I'm gonna be a year older than everyone!"

My father chuckled, then left me with the Sand siblings.


	2. Chapter 2: Getting Along

**Disclaimer: I own none of the Naruto characters or settings. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto. They only thing I own are my vast collection of OC's I made for this book. **

**AN: I just read over my first chapter and realized I didn't say anything. v.v Well this is my first entry on the Fanfic site. I have been using the site for a while now. I just chose to put my thoughts on the site to see what people would think of my mad writing skills. *sarcasm* **

I awoke the next day to the sound of a loud _thud_ against my door and rapid footsteps. My father had already awoken and left the apartment for the day. I swung my legs over the side of the bed. My dark hair was out of my normal high bun and was swinging around everywhere. But I was far too curious to take the time to put it back up.

I opened the door and peered down the hallway with my pale blue eyes. I saw two kids tripping over each other and themselves as they ran away. I turned my head in the other direction and saw what they were running from – or _who _rather.

A boy, maybe a year younger than me, with red hair and sea green eyes walked horror-movie slow down the hall. I wondered why the two were running from him. He didn't look very scary at all.

I started towards him, but was stopped by something wrapping around my waist and mouth. I struggled, reaching out towards the redhead with both my arms. My screams were muffled but audible enough for him to look up at me with pained eyes.

Nothing but excruciating pain. So much in fact, that I stopped screaming and my arms went limp. I wanted to ask him why he was so sad. I wanted to hug him. I wanted to make him happy and see his smile.

As I was thinking about this, I was dragged into someone's room. When the door shut, I saw that Kunkuro had brought me here. I didn't sound the least bit angry as I asked, "Who was that boy?"

Kunkuro looked surprised, like he had expected me to want to kill him at the moment. "Uh, that's Gaara. He's my and Temari's lil' brother."

I stared at my hands as I went to sit on his bed. I didn't look up again until I asked, "Why did he look so sad?"

He looked dumbfounded; maybe it was because he hadn't expected me to care.

I opened my mouth to ask again, but he stopped me by saying, "He's dangerous, Popori."

I shook my head, not agreeing in the slightest. "No one that devastated looking is dangerous."

He sat beside me and put an awkward hand on my shoulder. "Everyone is scared of him, Popori. Don't you think if everyone ran away from you, you'd be devastated too?"

I nodded, "That's my point, Kunkuro." I looked up at him with a tear stained face, "He's hurting inside. I can see it. Everyone is scared of him. Even his own _brother_. I bet if one person talked to him like he was somebody, he wouldn't be dangerous at all." I started sobbing for Gaara. I wanted to be that someone. I wanted to be his friend. I wanted to make him feel better.

Kunkuro was shocked I was crying. He just stared at me for a few minutes, and then put an arm around me. Another awkward gesture from him.

I was so upset, that I put my arms around him and hugged him tightly as I sobbed into his chest. Startled again, he didn't do anything for awhile. Finally, he put an arm around me while the other stroked my hair.

When I was able to control myself to a degree of sniffling, he said quietly, "You should leave your hair down like this."

I broke the embrace and looked up at him. I wiped tears from my face asking, "Why?"

He blushed, "It's really pretty. I didn't even notice the color until now."

I took a handful of my dark blue hair and looked at it. It was almost so dark it looked black, but in the light you could see the blue tint. I had the same hair as my father and my sister, Shinzi. Although, mine was the only one with such a blue tint.

I blushed realizing he had just complimented me. "Thanks, Kuro-kun. . ."

"Kuro-kun?" he asked about the pet name I had given him.

I nodded then smiled at him, "Yep!"

I jumped up from the bed to my feet. I looked at him and grinned.

"Thank you, Kuro-kun." I said before quickly kissing his cheek, startling both of us.

I blushed then turned to leave. He caught my wrist then spun me around so I could see his smirk.

"What was that? You can't just leave me hangin' like that. I need the whole thing, babe."

I giggled, thinking he was such a pervert sometimes. I pushed his had away then said, "No thanks."

Then, before he could grab me again, I ran out the door to find Temari. I couldn't believe it. Kunkuro and I had been getting along. Well, until he ruined the moment.

**AN: Well, that's the end of chapter two in my first book entry on . I hope you guys are enjoying it so far. Reviews would be cool, but you don't have too. I don't mind flames either. I update fast, so the first book might be done in a month or so. Yes, I'm writing two of these. One set in Naruto, then one set in Naruto: Shippuden. Thanks for reading, see you soon! ^.^ **


	3. Chapter 3: Bye For Now

**AN: This is the 3****rd**** chapter to my first book on fanfic, hope you enjoy it.**

The next couple of weeks I spent at Suna were quite enjoyable. Kunkuro and I had become great friends after the Gaara incident. Everyday went pretty much the same way.

I would wake up late, and then head out to find Kunkuro and Temari. When I found them, I would jump on Kunkuro's back yelling, "Kuro-kun!" He would end up face first on the ground while Temari and I laughed at him. He would make a comment about me being especially happy to see him that day, making me blush. I would say I didn't know what he was talking about and Temari would start teasing me. After I got them to shut up, we would go play at the park or just run around chasing each other.

And don't think that just because Kunkuro warned me about him, I forgot all about lil' Gaara. Quite the contrary, actually. I tried to sneak to see him multiple times. But every time I got close enough to talk to him someone, whether it was Kunkuro, Temari, or a random bystander, would get me away from him.

Once I had managed to introduce myself to him. Only to be dragged away by Kunkuro right after.

What really bugged me about it was the fact that Kunkuro had _apologized_ to Gaara about my trying to speak with him. Like, I was committing a crime rather than a kindness by trying to become his friend. It bugged me so much in fact, that I refused to talk to Kunkuro for the rest of the day. I had said hey to Temari, and then ran straight to my hotel room.

The two were knocking on my door in ten minute intervals. I know, I counted in my head once. I ignored their pleas to try to get me to come outside. Kunkuro even threatened to beat down the door, but I knew he wouldn't.

I was really bored, though. So I did go outside – through the window. I monkeyed my way up to the roof.

It didn't take long for Kunkuro to find me. "Popori?" he asked. "I'm sorry about the while Gaara thing. I just . . . didn't want you to get hurt is all." He added after my silence.

I was ignoring him, he knew how I felt about Gaara, and so he continued. "You're my friend Popori. I'd have to kill myself or something if you got hurt and I knew I could've stopped it."

This made me glance at him, but then I remembered I was mad at him and that I was refusing to talk to him.

He sighed then grabbed my chin and made me face him. I looked down as he said, "I really am sorry, Popori." He tilted my head up so I was looking in his eyes, "Don't you believe me?"

And before I could yell in his face, he kissed my nose. Yeah, it was a nose kiss, but it still made my cheeks redden and my heart beat against my chest.

He gave me a look that signaled that he was still waiting for an answer. I sighed long and loud, and then looked at him sideways through my bangs grinning. (I had been wearing my hair down like he said I should ever since that second day at Suna.)

That was my answer and he was going to have to figure what it meant on his own. I stood on the roof, and before he could stop me, jumped to the next balcony.

I landed on the hand-rails with my feet, then just to show off a bit, fell to the next and landed in a hand stand. I kept this pattern until I was on the ground – palm, foot, palm, foot. I peered up at Kunkuro when I was on the ground. I saw him standing, looking half terrified, half amazed I wasn't dead. I giggled, and then ran off to find Temari.

The last day at Suna was almost unbearable. I had woken up, and unlike the rest of my stay in the Sand Village, my father was waiting for me. He was already prepared a breakfast for us and everything.

I looked at him quizzically but he just shook his head and gestured to my plate. I nodded then ate quietly, but quickly. As we were packing our stuff, I had a pang of sadness that hit me. I was going to miss Kunkuro and Temari. They were my friends and I didn't want to leave them.

But another part of me missed my friends in Konoha as well. I had already promised Sasuke that I would make it back home safe. He was my best friend back there, and he needed me there for him.

As my father and I reached the entrance to Suna, I heard someone call my name. I glanced back and saw Kunkuro and Temari running as quickly as they could to get to me. I smiled at them and waved. They smiled back and stopped in front of us, panting like dogs.

"What . . . the heck? Not gonna say bye to your friends?" Kunkuro asked with a smirk on his face.

I laughed then looked at my dad. He nodded, giving me a few minutes with them, walking ahead.

I looked at both of them. "I'm gonna miss you guys." I said sadly.

Temari nodded, "We'll miss you too, Popori. But we'll see each other again one day. We're all going to be ninjas. And I'm pretty sure that the Chunin exams are held in Konoha, so we'll be sure to meet you there! I promise!"

She winked then hugged me. I hugged her back and turned to Kunkuro. He was staring down while kicking the dirt with his sandal.

"I don't want you to go." He sounded like he was pouting.

I put a hand on his shoulder, "Hey, I don't wanna leave you anymore than you don't want me to leave. Like Temari said, we'll see each other again. She promised."

He looked up at me and smiled slightly. When we hugged, a tear ran down my face. I really didn't want to leave Kunkuro. He was a really good friend, and I trusted him with everything I could. I knew I would never forget him, and when we met next, I would maybe, just maybe, give him that kiss he ordered.

When I pulled away he wiped the tear from my face and smirked, "Don't cry, you look like a baby."

I stuck my tongue out at him, and then he added, "Bye for now, Popori Ikame."

I smiled at him then stood up straight. I looked past them and saw Gaara sitting in a tree, watching us. He had come to see me off as well. I smiled to myself, and then turned to follow after my father. As I waved to _all_ the sand siblings, I made a vow. The next time I saw Gaara, I would try to the best of my ability, to make him feel happiness.

**AN: aw, goodbye Suna! The next few chapters are going to be based on building Popori and her family's history. I need them to fit into the Naruto story somehow. Don't worry, though, Kunkuro and Popori **_**will**_** be united! **

**Until next time, read and review if you want. 3**


	4. Chapter 4: You Totally Love Him

Stepping back through the gates of Konoha was weird. I hadn't seen the place in three straight weeks. I had almost forgotten the smell of Ichiraku's Ramen. I smiled as I eyed my three sisters waiting for us. I ran over to them and we got into a group hug.

"Sweet! You're finally back!" Shinzi exclaimed while smiling wide. Her dark hair was put into two pigtails, her bangs hanging in her face. Her mud brown eyes went well with the freckles that were strewn across her face.

Mi-ho nodded encouragingly and added, "We missed you so much! Gontei isn't fun to play dress up with." She laughed. Her sandy brown hair was also in two pigtails, but hers were put up tighter. They reminded me of Temari's hair style. Her mint green eyes shone brightly in the sun.

Keime only smiled along with them, her almost neon blond hair flowing down to her shoulders. A single strand hung between her eyes, making a line between the two glowing sapphires.

My father and I went over all the things that happened in Suna. I talked about Kunkuro and Temari, while he spoke of the wonders of how Suna was built.

I was about to tell Keime about Gaara, when I heard someone yell, "Pori-chan!"

I turned to see Sasuke running towards us. His short raven hair and dark eyes showed he definitely had missed me.

I smiled as he arrived, "Hey, Sasuke-kun."

He jerked his head to the left, signaling that he wanted to talk. I nodded then followed him unnoticed. When we were alone, we walked to the park. Other kids were playing there. One was a blonde, and he seemed to be ignored by the other kids. He kind of reminded me of Gaara. Another had dark hair and a bored expression. He was sort of cute, and I had an urge to go talk to him, but then I remembered that I was talking with Sasuke.

We sat on the swings and he looked at me, "So how was it?" he asked like he wasn't completely lonely while I was gone.

I sighed, "I made some friends." I said. I knew he would expect it, but that still didn't make me feel any less guilty when I saw the look on his face.

"I knew you would . . ." He said all glum.

Sasuke wasn't good with people. Not at all since what Itachi did to him. Our clans had been close from the beginning though. It had something to do with the Sharingan and my clan's kekkai genkai. Apparently they went good together, and our clans just had to team up. So it was only natural that Sasuke and I had been best friends since we could use our hands.

"Sasuke-kun . . . Don't give me that look. You know how social I am . . . I was bound to make friends with someone." I complained.

He nodded, "Tell me about them?"

I smiled, and then told him all about Temari and Kunkuro. I noticed him chuckling, so I asked, "What is so funny?"

"You totally like that sand guy." He said with a smirk.

I couldn't stop myself from blushing, "W-what do you mean? I do not!"

He chuckled again, "Yeah you do. Every time you say his name you get this look in your eyes." He clasped his hands together and held them to his chest, and got this dreamy look on his face. It was really annoying. "You love him or something."

"I do not!" I yelled at him. This only made him laugh harder, and the growing redness on my face didn't help anything.

I groaned, "Will you shut up? I still have more to tell you." He got a hold of himself, though the smirk never did leave. I had to tell him about Gaara. I needed to. I started to talk about it, only to be tackled off the swing by something.

I groaned again as I saw who was sitting on top of me. "What do you want, Lee?"

He stood, then with a twinkle in his eye, he said/yelled, "I would like you to play with me!"

I looked at Sasuke; he didn't look like he was that into my story anyway. I would tell him later. I looked back to Lee and nodded. He smiled like an idiot then grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the playground. I looked around to see if anyone could save me. Bingo - TenTen.

"Hey, TenTen!" I said, waving at her. She smiled then rushed over to me and Lee.

"Popori, Lee, what's up?" She asked smiling at us.

"Just got back from Suna." I told her.

Both she and Lee looked at me with amazement. "The Land Hidden in the Sand?" Lee asked.

I nodded then TenTen said, "Whoa, that's cool. Was it awesome?"

I smiled then told them all about my trip to Suna. When I was done, they had the same reaction as Sasuke had. They were both giggling at me.

"What?" I whined.

They looked at each other then said in unison, "You totally love, 'Kuro-kun'!"

**AN: Yeah this was a pretty boring chapter. It introduced some of the original characters, though. This was kind of filler. I promise that the next chapter will be action packed, and probably tear-inducing. **

**Till next time, love ya! **


	5. Chapter 5:Drip, Drip, Drip

The next few weeks were similar to the life I had before I left for Suna. I would get up early just to see the twins and Keime off to do their ninja training. I would go to see Sasuke and we would talk until I got hungry. Then we would sneak into Ichiraku's and grab ourselves a bowl of ramen.

Life was good.

One day, a Sunday I think it was, I decided that I wanted to take a walk with all of my sisters. I was playing with my cousin, Gontei in his back yard.

"Hey, Gontei," I said looking at him. "I think I wanna take a walk to the meadow my sisters and I found that one time."

He looked up at me with his amber eyes. His hair was sandy blond and hung in his eyes. He seemed to be thinking about what he should say then he finally spoke.

"Yeah, I think that's a good idea. I'll meet you there after a while." After he said this, his father and my uncle stepped outside.

"Hey you two. What are you up to today?" He asked with a smile. He had the same color eyes as his son, but his hair was a shade darker, and buzzed off.

I smiled at him and said, "Hey Uncle Sate." At the same time Gontei said, "Hey dad."

"I was just telling Gontei that I wanted to take a walk with my sisters. They've been really busy with their training lately. They haven't had any time for their youngest sister." I said, twisting a strand of hair around my finger.

My uncle laughed, "Well then you better get a move on. You never know if Keime and the twins are free or not."

I nodded then waved goodbye to him and Gontei. I ran in the direction of my house. Once I was inside I yelled for them. They were all standing in front of me in less then a minute. I smiled then told them my plan.

"Alright! I've been wanting to get away from the academy for ages!" Shinzi exclaimed, pumping her fist in the air.

"Well, I like the academy, but I do want to get away from that boy with the long spiky hair." Mi-ho said sticking her tongue out. "He keeps talking to me. I don't like it."

"It's just because he likes you!" Shinzi teased.

Mi-ho made a disgusted sound, "Ew, gross!"

Keime giggled then said in her quiet voice, "We would love to go, Popori."

I cheered then led them out the door. The twins kept talking about the boy that Shinzi thought liked Mi-ho. When our walk was over, I would definitely have to find this boy and give him a piece of my mind.

We walked until we met with trees. We strolled along the outside until we found the path that led to the meadow we had discovered so many years ago. The path was a magical place. It was narrow, and each side was lined with sakura trees until the path ended.

I loved walked on this road. The breeze was light, but strong enough to blow sakura petals around in the air. We kept walking until we found our tree. It was our tree because we had marked it with our names and made the inside hollow. The twins used to be able to fit in the space we had made, but now I was the only one small enough.

I smiled at the memories and was about to ask about them, when Keime made a small noise that terrified me to no end.

She quickly picked me up and put me into the hollow space, then covered the opening. I was about to ask her what was wrong but she whispered to us, "Don't speak, someone is following us."

My voice caught in my throat. This was not at all how I wanted my day to go. I heard quick footsteps then the grunts of the twins. Metal clashed together - kunai. I held my breath for the longest time I could. I was able to see out of the little crack where the light shone through.

A flash of neon blond hair. A sinister laugh that belonged to no one I knew. Then, _drip_. I didn't want to know what made that god awful sound. I heard it again, _drip_. Yells of pain sounded. I knew whose they were but my brain couldn't register such a sickening thought.

The light was shut off. Keime stood in front of where I was hidden. Before I could ask if it was okay to come out, red was everywhere. It stained my clothes. It drenched my face. I could taste the blood of my sister in my mouth. Tears blurred my vision as I started sobbing.

The attacker must have heard me, because my hiding place was soon exposed. I looked up to see the murderer. He had long black hair, yellow eyes and snake-like features.

I didn't want to look at him. That was a mistake. When I looked away from him I could see the three dead, bodies of my sisters. Pools of blood formed around all of them. I could tell their deaths were painful by how awkward their body's laid there. I stared at my hands and cried harder.

The man's voice sounded in my ears, but I didn't pay attention to what he was saying. It sounded like he was taunting me. I looked up to glare at him. I wanted to kill him. I wanted to slit his throat. I wanted to kill him in the most painful way and then bring him back to life so I could kill him in another unbearable way.

Before I could spit at him, he did something I wasn't expecting. He bit me. Right on the neck. The pain was so unbearable; it spread through my veins like wildfire. I screamed. It was so piercing, so blood-curdling, and so banshee-like, that I knew someone would hear. Someone would come to help me. Someone would kill this man.

He laughed at my screams; they seemed to bring him pleasure. As I writhed in pain, I fell out of the tree and crashed onto the ground. My body a pitiful clump on the ground.

"Well, well, Popori Ikame. Looks like you're going to be in a lot of pain for a while." His voice was that of a snake, I wanted to strangle the trance out of it. "Why don't you come with me, back to the Village Hidden in the Sound?"

I was about to tell him where he could shove his village, when a stronger voice spoke for me. "She will do no such thing, _Orochimaru_." My father.

Orochimaru, the way he said it was like it was toxic waste. This man was evil and he knew it.

Orochimaru laughed, "Oh I think she will. This mark on her neck," he grabbed me by the hair and showed it to them, "means that she is mine. I own her."

"You own nothing of the sort." My father's voice was freighting.

Something whizzed past in the air. Orochimaru grunted. I glanced up to see what was happening. My uncle was there, he had gotten the snake with five poison needles in the back.

My father quickly grabbed me, and then handed me to my uncle. "Take her," he said. "Get her to safety."

My uncle looked at him with pleading eyes, "Nodo, brother, he's one of the legendary Sanin. You can't fight him alone."

My father shook his head, "I don't care; just get my daughter out of here. She's my only dearest thing left to me. I won't loose her to him."

I cried harder, but this only made the pain worse. "Daddy." I pleaded. I didn't want him to die. I couldn't loose anyone else.

My father smiled weakly at me, "Don't worry honey, we'll see each other again."

With that, my uncle took me away. Away from my dead sisters. Away from my soon to be dead father. Away from the happiness that lit my face with a smile everyday. Away from everything.

"DADDY!!!" I screamed. It was horrible sounding. I poured all the sadness into it. Every emotion that was holding me down had leapt from my tongue out into the air. I sounded like I was in the worst kind of pain imaginable. And to me, I was.

When we got back to my uncle's house, he laid me down in the middle of his backyard. Gontei was staring from inside. He didn't know what was happening, but soon would.

Uncle Sate performed some hand jutsus, and then pain washed over me again. I screamed if it was even possible, it was louder than ever. But at least, this pain seemed to be subsiding. It was going away. I could hear my uncle talking with Gontei. He was explaining things to him. That was something I always loved about him, he never kept the truth from you, no matter how much it hurt.

I was still crying. It seemed like hours, even life times ago that I had witnessed the murdering.

"Its okay, Popori. The pain won't come back. I sealed it up tight. It's not going to hurt you again."

My uncle might have been right about the fire in my veins, but a part of me knew that the pain that was caused by my loss would never go away.

**AN: *wipes away tears with a tissue.* oh gosh, that was hard to kill off all those characters so quickly. But at least I don't have a huge library of OC's now. Poor, Popori. The next chapter with be time skipped to when she graduates the academy. Love you guys, thanks for reading! **


	6. Chapter 6: Graduating

**AN: Hey guys. Thanks for the reviews! I love them. I'll try to update faster, but no promises. This is the 6****th**** chapter in Do You Mean It? I hope you enjoy it!**

The next few years were tough. My uncle was constantly trying to cheer me up. Gontei had gone mute, most likely because he thought he was to blame. Sasuke understood, but he didn't know how to cheer me up. I blamed myself over everyone else. I was the one who wanted to take the walk. I was the one who had the damned curse mark on my neck.

That was something I didn't tell Sasuke. I wasn't supposed to discuss it with anyone, and I obeyed without complaint. I didn't want to talk about the pain it had brought me. I didn't want to relive what seemed like days of non-stop pain.

It was weird, attending the academy. Like I had predicted, I was two years older then all the other students. That didn't bother me as much as the fact that I wasn't in the same class as Sasuke. Sure Gontei, TenTen and Lee were in my class, but none of them knew my pain the way Sasuke had.

They all noticed I was withdrawn. I would've been smiling and cracking jokes all over the place if that day had gone differently. I still smiled and laughed, but it wasn't the same. There was darkness in my eyes that showed my real feeling – misery.

Sometimes I was able to fool them into thinking I was actually happy. Truly I tried to be, but I couldn't. I wasn't able. Just like Gontei wasn't able to talk anymore, I wasn't able to feel happiness.

Speaking of Gontei; he wasn't talking like I said, but he also was very protective of me. I knew why he was like that, but that didn't subtract from the fact that it was annoying at times. Every time we had a task to do in the academy, he would be at a reachable distance from me, just in case I needed help.

It was annoying, and made me start training harder. I soon climbed to the best of the class. I was the Sensei's most valuable student. TenTen was happy for me and always wanted to train with me. Lee was extremely jealous and also wanted to train with me, but unlike TenTen, I made up excuses to get away from him.

It has been so long since that day happened. But now, we're finally graduating from the academy. Today is the day that our teams are decided. I don't really have any preferences on who I get teamed up with. Except for one of the boys in our class, he is the biggest flirt I have ever met. He's not perverse or anything, but he is constantly flirting with at least one girl.

His name is Shoji Haida. He has bright blue eyes that peek out from the bangs of his auburn hair. Yeah, he's good-looking, but that doesn't change that he's the most annoying kid I've ever met. And of course, he's droning in my ear about how psyched he is to finally be put on a team, and how much he wants to be on my team. He's probably given the same speech to TenTen and the other girls in the class. I wouldn't be surprised. Right now, all I want to do is punch his face inside of his stupid head.

"I hope we get Kakashi Sensei," He whispers, yes he's assuming we will definitely be on the same team now. "My dad has worked with him, and he says he's known as the 'Copy Ninja' how cool is that?"

I tune out his annoyingly perfect voice. The Sensei smiles at me, I return a grin. He calls out the name of my new team, "Popori Ikame, Gontei Ikame and Shoji Haida. You will be taught under Oricha Sensei."

_Are you serious?_ I can hear the yells of satisfaction from the super annoying boy sitting beside me. I glare at him, daring him to keep yelling. He stops immediately, but doesn't stop smiling ear to ear. I sigh then brush my dark hair out of my eyes.

TenTen and Lee have been paired together, much to her dismay. They've been put on the same team as Neji Hyuga. He is an impressive student; he is right there beneath me in the grading department. The three of them will be taught under Gai Sensei.

We are released to go to our new Sensei. The three of us walk to the training grounds. There is a woman waiting there for us. She has dark red hair pulled into two braids that run down her back. Her hazel eyes look almost golden as she smiles at us. She is dressed in a dark red kimono, with black shorts underneath.

"Whoa, _that's_ our Sensei? Hot!" Shoji says.

I restrain myself from punching him in the head while Gontei rolls his eyes. When we reach Oricha Sensei, she greets us with a small voice.

"Hello, little ones. I am your new Sensei. You will be training with me until you meet the Hokage's expectations. You are now, honorary Genin of the Leaf." She smiles a lot. Her face is naturally beautiful.

She hands us each a forehead protector. Gontei takes his then ties it around his neck. Shoji puts his around his forehead traditionally, and I put mine around my upper arm.

Oricha looks us over, "You all look well. I suppose I should test each of your skills. I will be fighting each of you one on one. First, I'll take Shoji."

Shoji walks in front of her, and then takes a battle stance. Oricha smiles then does the same. Out of nowhere, wind starts blowing leaves around everywhere. So many leaves are blowing through the wind that it's hard to see. I look at Gontei; he seems to have gotten it already.

I think back to the academy. _It's Genjutsu_. I think. I watch Shoji; he seems to not get what is going on. He's confused. I see a scratch appear on his cheek. The leaves are cutting him. I roll my eyes at Shoji. He was probably paying to much attention to the girls in class to have heard the lesson on Genjutsu.

The wind stops blowing, and the leaves fall to the ground. Shoji is kneeling and panting like a dog. I didn't even get to see what his abilities are.

I heard something drop behind me. I turned kunai in hand, and clash weapons with Oricha Sensei. She smiles at me.

"Very good, Popori." She vanishes from view. I don't know where she is.

Gontei is a different story. He dodges Oricha's attack easily.

She smiles again; three of her appear in the area around us. I look to Gontei and he nods. We are blood anyway; we know what the other is thinking.

"Release!" I yelled with my hands put together in the taught hand sign.

The extra Sensei's vanish and we are back to our original states. Oricha smiles at me; she seems pleased with her new students.

"Popori, Gontei, good work. Shoji, I think you need a little more training in the art of understanding Genjutsu." She said to us. "I'm looking forward to teaching you three to the best of my abilities. It's my job to guide you on the missions we take and to make sure you become strong enough to protect our village."

I am excited. We are actually ninja of the Leaf! This is amazing. I can't wait to see what will happen, but even more I can't wait for the Chunin exams!

**AN: that's the end of this chapter. I really like Shoji, I'm proud of my annoying little flirt. He's going to be fun to write about. Yeah so, my OC number went up again, but hey, I didn't want to put Popori on one of the teams Masashi came up with. I wanted to be original! The next chapter will be closer to the Chunin exams, and you'll never guess who are reunited! Until next time, love ya! **

**Thanks for the reviews again, they made my day! **


	7. Chapter 7: Hot Springs

Over the next few months, the three of us Genin get close. Shoji is still constantly trying to get me to kiss him, and every other girl he sees, but it's not that prominent. He puts his training first and I'm glad of that. Gontei still doesn't talk, but he is more open about his facial expressions and body language. So much in fact that the two of us and Oricha can figure out what he would say just by looking at him. I'm still not the happiest kid in the world, but I'm not as gloomy.

We have learned each others abilities and know how to work with each other. Shoji has an interesting ability. He uses his chakra as a weapon. He uses it to drain others of their chakra. He can also use it as a defense, making it a shield or barrier when he needs to. Plus, he can heal anyone who is inside his barrier. All of us agree that he should go for the job of medical ninja.

Gontei took on his dad's specialty – poison needles. Not only does he have perfect aim, but he has grown immune to every poison created. It's really amazing how he can be struck with his own weapon and come back stronger than he was in the beginning. Plus he is _really_ strong. He can pick me and Shoji up at the same time and toss us the length of the whole training area.

I, on the other hand, have close range abilities. My kekkai genkai is 'extraordinary' as Oricha put it. It is called 'Lightning Fist'. As the name implies, my hands harness the power of lightning; yes actual lightning, while I'm fighting. I can even control how much power goes into my opponent when I'm fighting. I can control whether I electrocute them to death or just injure them.

The three of us work together rather well, and with the Chunin exams right around the corner, I'm ready to show the rest of the Genin that my team is a force to be reckoned with.

Today, we are practicing our chakra control. We're at a small stream. Oricha is telling us what we are supposed to do.

"Focus all of your chakra into your feet." She says in her small voice while standing on water. "Go ahead and try, you three."

We nod, Shoji looks the most excited out of the three, but that is to be expected. He is always so easily amused, like being a ninja didn't include being able to walk on water.

Gontei and I step onto the water, he is confident while I am a little less confident and a little more hesitant. Shoji is over confident and steps onto the water like he has done this many times before and has mastered it. He falls right through the water with a splash.

I giggle to myself, he really needs to work on the over confidence thing. Gontei is steadily walking to the other side of the stream. He is always the first to master something. I walk across too, but it isn't without difficulty. I'm starting to wonder how I was the head of the class back in the academy days.

Both of us reach the other side just as Shoji is getting the hang of it. He doesn't get things as fast as us, but once he gets the hang of it, he is really good at what he does.

Oricha smiles then walks over to where we are all standing, "You guys are quick learners. I'm proud of you." She looks around then smiles, "Why don't we take the rest of the day off? We can go to the hot springs."

Shoji is ecstatic, "Yes! Come on guys let's go!" He pumps his fist in the air then starts running across the water towards the hot springs.

I giggle again, "He is so immature."

Gontei nods then walks beside me and Oricha to the hot springs. My cousin will enjoy this, but he's not about to jump out of his skin.

When we get to the hot spring, Oricha and I head to the girl's side while Gontei and Shoji go to the boy's side. My Sensei and I plop down into the warm water. It is relaxing to be here. No loud noises, just steaming hot water.

I hear some girl yelling, "Get out of here you pervert!"

I sit up then look to Oricha, "Who do you think it is?"

Either the water is so hot that its making her face red, or she is blushing. "I-I don't know. We should go check to see if every thing is alright, though."

I nod as we climb out and cover ourselves with towels. We walk towards where the commotion is sounding. There is an old looking man with long white hair. He's grinning like an idiot while blushing. He's been peeking at us.

"Hey, pervert!" I yell at him.

He looks our way, only to blush more at the sight of Oricha clothed only in a towel. He starts chuckling and it's really creepy.

Oricha is looking down at her feet, blushing heavily. She slowly walks over to where the man is. "Jiraiya, it's impolite to peek at women." She says this in a very small voice.

For a second I don't know what she is going to do. Then she promptly punches him so hard in the nose that I'm sure it's broken now. He flies out of the hot spring area and out of sight.

I start laughing, "Nice arm, Oricha Sensei."

She is still blushing, but she starts laughing along with me. Gontei and Shoji appear beside us. I'm not positive, but I'm pretty sure that Shoji is hiding a nose bleed with his hand.

"What happened?" He asks.

I look over at him, fully aware that all of us are only wearing a towel. "Some old guy was being a pervert and peeking at us!"

"His name is Jiraiya," Oricha explains. "He is one of the legendary Sanin."

My heart jerks, the last time I heard those words . . . I shake my head of the thought.

"Well, we're going home now." I say quietly.

The boys nod in agreement. We all get clothed again. I look down at my outfit. I'm wearing a light blue button down shirt with black shorts that barely reach the middle of my thighs. I have black bands that cover my knees and elbows. My sandals are blue as well. My dark hair is let down, it has grown since I started the academy.

I start walking home with Gontei. His outfit interests me. He is wearing fishnet under a dark green button down shirt. His shorts hang just past his knees. The collar to his shirt is so high, it comes to his ears. He is wearing black gloves as well. His sandals are black.

I glance at Shoji. He is wearing a gray vest over a black short sleeve shirt. The vest is unbuttoned. His black shorts are longer than Gontei's, but short enough to be called shorts.

I start back to Gontei's house, but decide to visit Sasuke. I inform Gontei and he nods his approval. When I get to Sasuke's house, I walk right in. He gave me a spare key when he got it. I _am_ his best friend after all.

"Sasuke?" I call to him.

He walks out of his room. His hair is wet, so he must have just gotten out of the shower or something. "Hey Pori-chan."

I sit myself on his couch, "So, what have you been up to?"

He comes to sit beside me. He briefs me on all the missions he has taken so far. I'm interested the most about the one where they had to fight the rouge ninja from the Mist. His name was Zabuza and he had an accomplice named Haku. They thought Haku was a boy, but he ended up being a girl. I think its funny how Sasuke just assumed she was a boy.

He tells me about how Sakura Haruno is completely in love with him and how annoying she and Naruto Uzamaki are. He wishes I and Gontei were put on his team instead of those two. I agree with him. It would have been nice to be a team with Sasuke and Gontei.

I stroke the curse mark on my neck absentmindedly. Sasuke eyes me as I do this, but doesn't say anything about it.

I tell him about all the D-ranked missions we had to do before we got a real mission. We were to travel to the Land of Tea and defend their Lord from danger. It was fun. I enjoyed the rush of being on an actual mission. I killed someone for the first time. I killed five people to be exact. I don't want to say I enjoyed it, but I wasn't fully repulsed either.

"I can't believe how close the Chunin exams are. . ." I mumble to myself.

Sasuke nods in agreement, "I know. They start tomorrow."

I smirk, "Don't get mad if I beat you up, alright?"

He rolls his eyes, "Yeah right, you wish."

I stick my tongue out at him and he says, "You seem happier than normal."

I shrug, "Well, maybe I am, but it doesn't change the fact that I still feel dead inside."

Sasuke smirks like he does when he knows something and doesn't want to tell me. That look always annoys me to no end. "Well, I think the Chunin exams will change that."

I look at him confused. If the Chunin exams were going to influence me at all, wouldn't it be a negative affect? I didn't get it. We keep talking like this until I get tired. His hair is dried so I suppose we have been talking for a while. I tell him I'm heading home, and then grab a bagel before heading out the door.

I nibble on the bagel in my hand while I walk home. What was he talking about? 'The Chunin exams will change that?' Sasuke is a mysterious one, not even I can deny that.

**AN: This chapter kind of explained all of Oricha's teams power. And if you didn't get it from the last chapter, Oricha's specialty is Genjutsu. Looks like Sasuke knows someone who can cheer Popori up. Now who could that be?**

**Thanks once again for the reviews! Love ya, bye 3 **


	8. Chapter 8: Look Who It Is

** AN: it's finally here! It's the start of the Chunin exam chapters!! W00t!!!! **

~Kunkuro's POV~

I'm walking with my two siblings and Sensei. We're about to take the Chunin exams in the Hidden Leaf. I'm thinking about Popori. Does she remember me? Because I sure as hell remember her. I wonder if she has matured at all. Matured being in the physical way of course. I wouldn't mind if she is still as feisty as I remember. I'd enjoy it if anything.

"Kunkuro, will you get your head out of the clouds and watch where you're going?" My sister, Temari yells at me. I think I just stepped on her heel.

I smirk, "Sorry, maybe next time you'll get out of the way."

She is about to yell back at me when our brother, Gaara speaks. "Shut up you two. I didn't come here to listen to your annoying voices bickering."

We both shut up immediately; we knew Gaara would kill us if he wanted to.

When we got inside the village, I absentmindedly started looking for her. Yeah, it was weird and stalkerish, but I wanted to see if she remembered me.

Gaara and Sensei vanished from view so it was only me and Temari. Great, just what I need, the blond bimbo following me around. We were walking around for a good ten minutes before we ran into three kids. One was female, kind of hot. She had long pink hair and blue eyes. The other ones were male. One was the same age as the girl, blond and clad in an orange jumpsuit. The smallest one was a brunette little boy with a long scarf.

They were talking about something that I didn't care about. I wasn't really listening. I walked over to the girl and leaned close to her with my hand against the fence behind her.

"Hey there," I say smirking. "Wanna ditch these losers and come hang with a real man?"

The blond behind me yells something that sounded like "Hey get away from her!" but I wasn't listening. Something flew through the air and hit my hand. I looked behind me annoyed, about to kill the annoying little kid. I saw that it wasn't the blond, but some dark haired boy. He was sitting in a tree, tossing a rock up and down, trying to look all macho. How annoying.

"Who are you?" I ask my voice filled with annoyance.

The girl answered my question, "Sasuke!" She was totally swooning over him. Not hot.

"Sasuke? Sasuke Uchiha?" I marvel. Popori had told me about him.

He nods, "You two are Temari and Kunkuro of the Sand I presume?" he says. I nod then glance at Temari who is completely drooling over this punk. Gross.

"Yeah that's us. Popori tell you bout me?" I ask.

He nods, "And if I were you I would keep my hands off of other girls. Popori doesn't like back stabbers."

I'm fuming. What the hell is he talking about? All I did was talk to the little lady. It's not like I was making out with her or anything.

I'm about to kick the kid's ass when Gaara appears beside him. The punk looks as shocked as I feel. "Kunkuro, Temari. This isn't our business. We've come to participate in the Chunin exams, not make trouble with unimportant bystanders."

"Yes, Gaara," My sister and I say in unison.

We hurry off to the place where our first test will be held. As we walk past the twerps, I glare at the Sasuke kid. He had no business telling me I was a back stabber –which I'm not. It's not like we're in a relationship or anything. There is no commitment here. Is there?

~Popori's POV~

My team and I walk into the place where the first test will be held. We saw Lee's team when we came in. They looked stronger than before. Well, I guess everyone looks stronger.

When we go into the big room, we see that there are already a lot of people here. It amazes me how many people from many different villages are here. When I see that there are Sound ninja here, I grit my teeth. They are _all_ going down.

We sit down at our own table. I look around and glare at any Sound ninja that dare to make eye contact with me. I know I'm being judgmental, but hey, a Sound killed my family.

I'm looking around when I see Sasuke's team walk in. I smile as I see a blond hug him. The girl beside him with the pink hair must be Sakura, because she looks absolutely pissed. I chuckle as a plan to piss them _both_ off forms in my head.

I glance at my team, "Watch this." I say as I stand.

They both follow in my lead. Shoji is grinning like an idiot at the sight of the two girls. I smirk then run over to Sasuke and throw my arms around his neck.

"Sasuke-kun!" I squeal like an adoring fan girl.

He smirks then says in his cool voice, "Hey, Pori-chan."

Both girls look absolutely devastated. I laugh at them.

"Don't worry you two, Sasuke and I are only old time friends." I assure them. I love the way their faces crumbled as I hugged him, and then lit back up when I said that.

I sit on a high stool, looking at the teams. The blond girl is with a chubby boy with brown hair and a bored looking boy with dark hair.

"Who are you guys?" I ask.

They look like they want to know the same thing. The blond speaks for them, "I'm Ino. This is my team, Shikamaru," she points to the bored one, "And Choji." She gestures to the chubby one.

I hear a dog bark I glance around and see three more kids. "Kiba and Akamaru, Hinata, Shino! It's you guys!" Naruto says.

The boy with the dog, Kiba winks then says, "You know it!"

Hinata blushes then says quietly, "H-hey Naruto."

They are all looking at my team now so I introduce us. "Hey, I'm Popori. This is my team, Gontei and Shoji."

Shoji is whispering to Ino, making her giggle. I roll my eyes, "Don't be fooled. He's probably used that line on every girl he sees."

She puffs out her cheeks then smacks Shoji across the face. I smirk as Gontei crosses his arms across his chest and shakes his head.

Someone snakes their arms around my waist and whispers in my ear, "Hey there."

Before I can turn to stab this guy in the face, Gontei has him pinned to the floor with a poison needle held to his neck. I can hear familiar laughter coming towards us.

I look up and smile as I see the blond, "Temari! Hey, how are you!"

She smiles brightly at me and gives me a hug. "I'm great, now that I see you're still fun to be around!"

I giggle then look at the guy Gontei has pinned down. I look up at her and ask, "Who's the kitty with the face paint?"

Temari bursts out laughing again. The boy looks up at me with a smirk and says, "Did those days back in Suna not mean anything to you? I thought we had something."

I gasp, and then shove Gontei aside. I gather him in a strangling hug yelling, "Kuro-kun!"

He chuckles. I'm about to say how happy I am to see him when I feel his hand slide down my back to off-limit territory. I slap him across the face and instead say, "I see you've gotten worse. Pervert."

He smirks again, "What do you expect? I'm in the presence of a hot girl. What, am I supposed to just look?"

I grin crookedly at him, "Yeah."

He rolls his eyes, "Well, that's a problem." He pulls me back in for another hug. He hugs me so tight that I can't push him away. I groan then just give up and rest my face in his chest.

_Man, he's gotten taller_. I think to myself. Well of course he has, it's been years since I've seen him last. I kind of miss being able to jump on his back and knock him on his face. I bet if I did that now, he'd grab my legs and never let me go. I wonder if I'd mind . . . What am I thinking? Of course I would. That would be extremely . . . whatever.

I blush when I notice that he's still holding me and everyone is staring at us. I bite his arm to make him let go.

"Ouch," he complains. He smirks then adds, "What, you like it rough?"

I blush then punch him in the arm, _hard_. "Shut it you pervert."

Temari is rolling her eyes at us, "You guys fight like an old married couple."

I yell, "I'm not old!" at the same time that Kunkuro yells, "We're not married!"

I look at him and blush harder; I finally understand why Sasuke said the Chunin exams would make me happier.

**AN: Yay! They have been reunited at last! I love how Gontei acts like an older brother, he's so protective. Love the reviews! **


	9. Chapter 9: Awkward Feeling

**AN: I'm sorry to Jordan for my killing off Popori's family and making you almost cry. But I promise that things will get better for her, preferably in this chapter. ;) **

While Kunkuro, Temari and I get caught up with each other, the other Leaf ninja are fascinated. Sasuke is the only one that isn't staring. I think that they think that it's weird that I already know these guys. I would explain, but that would bring back bad memories. I intend to stay away from those as much as possible so, they care stare all they want.

A woman with purple hair comes in the room. I stop talking about my recent mission, and stare at her. Everyone goes silent as she explains the rules. The first phase of the Chunin exams is a written test. Good, my team will definitely ace it. She tells us that anyone caught cheating will cause not only themselves, but their entire team to be eliminated. Bummer.

We sit down at the tables. I end up being sat between Kunkuro and Shikamaru. I sigh quietly to myself. He better not try anything funny.

Of course though, as soon as we start filling out answers, his knee brushes up against mine. At first, I don't mind. It's not that bad, and it feels kind of nice. The next thing I know, his hand is on my thigh, his thumb stroking my bare skin. I'm completely distracted. I really want to kick his ass, but that would probably get me in trouble, so I have to just sit there and endure it.

I'm on my last question. I know for a fact that I got all of my questions correct. I complete the question. I smile, feeling accomplished. I look up at my teammates. Gontei is already finished, of course. Shoji is still working, but he doesn't look like he's having trouble. I smile; we are so getting past this. I look around at all the faces.

This is when I see Gaara. His eyes still hold the same sadness and loneliness. The Kanji for love is written on his forehead, above his left eye. I wonder why its there. But the only reaction I have to meeting his blood-thirsty eyes is smile. Smile with the remainder of the love and happiness that I have left. Smile so brightly, that I can see the surprise in his eyes. He probably hasn't ever had anyone smile at him before.

He doesn't smile back, but I can tell I altered his perception on people, well at least me. I can tell he remembers me, because he seems to be lost in thought when he looks away from my smiling face.

My thoughts are interrupted when a hand latches around my thigh. The grip is tight, so I can't claw it off. Before I know what's happening, I'm sitting so close to Kunkuro that I might as well be sitting on his lap. I look up into his eyes and glare at him. I know I can't make a scene, and it pisses me off.

After what seemed like an eternity of claustrophobia, the purple headed lady (I didn't pay attention to her name) tells us that our time is up. I sigh happily then stand up and slap Kunkuro so hard across the face that he falls into the floor. I smirk as his eyes and fingers start twitching in pain.

I smile up as I hear Temari's stifled laughter. I spy Gontei's smirk and Sasuke is even sitting back with his arms crossed like he just won a fight. I also hear Shikamaru mutter something that sounds like, "Women. . . I suppose the creep deserved it though. . ."

The instructor ignores our little confrontation and informs us about the last question. Many ninja leave the room after hearing the consequences if they were to get the question wrong – elimination. I know my team well enough that none of us will leave. If anything, we'll all enjoy the challenge. The instructor smiles at us and tells us that there is no last question.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asks. Man, she annoys me and I haven't said two words to the girl.

"I mean that we just wanted to see who wanted this bad enough." The instructor said.

Everyone makes sounds of acknowledgement. That was the end of the first day of the Chunin exams. I smirk, tomorrow brings the real challenge.

"Hey, Popori?" Kunkuro has run after me. I left pretty quickly, wanting to get some training in.

I turn to look at him curiously, "Hm, what is it Kuro-kun?"

He seems to smile in relief. Maybe it's because I used his nickname.

"I was wondering," He begins looking a little unsure of himself, "if you'd like to, y'know go out with me tonight?"

I tilted my head at him. "Are you asking me out on a date, Kuro-kun?"

It looks like he's blushing under all his face paint, but I can't be for sure. "Uh, yeah that's the plan."

I make a face, just to tease him. It works. He totally looks defeated. I smile up at him, "Of course. What do you have planned for me?"

His face lights up, "Are you serious?" I nod encouragingly so he continues, "Actually, I want it to be a surprise. Just, don't where anything too fancy, alright?"

He winks at me then turns to run off somewhere as I yell after him. "Hey! You don't even have anything planned do you! Hey, Kuro-kun I'm talking to you! Kunkuro!"

I can hear his booming laughter as he runs farther away. I sigh, why wouldn't I wear anything fancy on a date? Isn't that the point? Boys are weird.

~Kunkuro's POV~

_Crap. She actually said yes. _I think to myself as I'm running. Really, I used this as an excuse to get away from Popori. I really don't have anything planned. I wasn't expecting her to say yes after the incident earlier. I rubbed my cheek, _Man she slaps hard._

"Shit!" I mutter to myself. Why did I tell her not to wear anything fancy? Isn't that the whole part of going out? Ugh, I'm stupid. Wait! I know why! This will play out perfectly.

I make a quick turn and head into the grocery. "This is going to be awesome."

~Popori's POV~

It's been well over two hours since Kunkuro asked me out. Does he even know where I live? What if he can't find my house and I end up waiting for him until I fall asleep? He better hurry up.

Someone knocks at the door. Whoa, that was cool. I run to the front door and open it. I look up into the eyes of Kunkuro, no face paint, no kitty ears. He's in a plain T-shirt and shorts. Well, at least he didn't out dress me. I look down at my tank top and shorts.

I smirk, "Clean up nice, don't we?"

He chuckles, I think he's nervous. "Yeah I know. Well are you coming?"

I nod and give him a 'duh' look. He holds out his free arm and I link arms with him. His other arm is carrying a basket. Curious.

"What's in there?" I ask pointing to it, feeling like a little kid.

He smiles, "You'll see."

We walk to a lake that I had no idea existed. I smile; we're having a picnic. How cute.

"A picnic? How thoughtful, Kuro-kun." I tease him.

He rolls his eyes, "Don't mess it up. I wanted our first date to be nice y'know?"

I smirk at him then take my arm away and place them on my hips. "Well if you don't play your cards right, Mr. Pervert, and then this will be our first and _only_ date."

This seems to piss him off, "Yeah well, I'll try okay?" He is totally pouting. What a baby.

We eat our dinner in silence. It's pretty out here and I'm enjoying myself. I glance at Kunkuro and he's staring at me like he's thinking.

"What?" I ask.

"Do . . . Never mind." He mutters.

I roll my eyes. Fine, make our date all silent and awkward.

As we finish up, I sigh. We haven't talked since I asked him what he was thinking about. This is really starting to get boring. I'm trying to think up excuses that I can say. Training? Well that was my original plan for the evening. . .

Before I can tell him I need to leave, he stands up and smirks at me impishly.

"I don't like that look," I say scared.

He smirks even more devilishly and stalks towards me.

"What are you doing?" I demand.

He doesn't answer. He tries to throw me in the water. He has grabbed me by the waist and has me lifted in the air. I scream playfully and swat at his back telling him to put me down. He only laughs and throws me in the lake. It's cold. So cold that when I come up for air, I'm instantly shivering.

He's laughing at me. I growl. He isn't paying attention to where I am. I quickly swim up to the bank and grab him by the ankle's and pull him in. He falls with a big splash on his stomach. Ow.

When he comes up for air he looks really annoyed. His facial expression is hilarious; I can't help but to laugh. He's mad for a while, but then joins in.

I smile at him, "Y-y-your face is h-hilarious!" I say through chattering teeth.

He smiles back, "Yeah, well your face was a thousand times better!"

I climb out of the water, "I-I-it's freezing." I mutter.

Kunkuro follows after me then grabs my waist and pulls me onto his lap. When I give him a look he explains himself.

"You're cold. I'm just warming you up, honest." He looks serious enough.

I decide to trust him. I lean into his back and wrap my arms on his. We sit like this for a good three minutes, until he decides to break the silence.

"You know . . . We'll get warmer faster if we take our clothes off. . ." he says quietly.

I nod, but don't take anything off. He sighs then lets go of me so he can take his shirt off. Sure enough, his bare chest is warmer than his soaked shirt.

"See, no harm done. I'm being serious, Popori. No need for you to get sick before the Chunin exams."

I sigh. He's right. It would suck to get sick right now. I groan silently then reluctantly push his arms off of me and pull off my shirt. I groan louder when I realize that I am practically half naked. I'm sitting on Kunkuro's lap in a black strapless bra and shorts that should be worn as underwear only.

We sit like this for another two minutes or so. Fireflies light up all around us. Maybe it seems to be going slower for me because I'm extremely aware of the situation I have put myself in. It's nice though. I'm enjoying the warmth that seems to radiate off of Kunkuro. I think that's why I'm so desperate to get away.

"Popori . . ." he whispers to me.

Foolish as I am, I turn my head to face him. I know what he's trying to do when I get a look of his face. He's leaning in, and I'm frozen in place. Dear God, he's trying to kiss me. I don't want this. No I can't do this. His face is so close to mine. I can feel his breath on my lips. It sends tingling sensations through my veins, all the way to my fingertips and back up.

I push him away. I curl up into a ball and hold myself. I'm crying. I realize this when I taste salt rolling into my mouth. Why am I crying?

Kunkuro looks shocked, but more than that, he looks hurt. I don't want to hurt him. He's my friend. I don't want him to be hurting. He shoves his own feelings away and holds me while I cry. I look up at him. I need to tell him, so I do. I tell him about my sisters and father. About that fatal day. The day my perspective on the world got thrown all out of proportion.

After a while he whispers, "I better get you home."

I nod then get up. My legs are weak. He supports me, practically carries me back home. At my door I stand there, not knowing what to say to him.

He stares at me, and then says quietly, "I know why you won't let yourself love me. You're afraid that if you let me in, you'll end up loosing me, like your family. I'm not going anywhere, Popori."

I look at him, "How do you know?" I whisper so softly, I can barely hear myself.

He looks at me in the eye then says evenly, "Because I love you."

He leaves it hanging in the air before quickly kissing me on the forehead. "And I'm ready to give everything I have to get you back to your old self again."

He smiles weakly at me then leaves. I stand there not knowing what to think. Does he mean it? How do I know he's not just flirting with me? Do I love him? Can I allow myself to love him? This awkward feeling behind my stomach . . . does it mean I love him?

**AN: yay! I'm happy with this chapter. A lot actually. W00t!!!! wow, longest one I've had so far. Reviews are nice, and they keep me inspired to update quicker! ;)**


	10. Chapter 10:Phase 2

I wake the next morning, knowing that I have to put my mask back on. I can't bring my team down with my emotions. I get out of bed realizing that in my haste to get home yesterday, we left our shirts at the lake.

I meet my team at the forest where the 2nd phase will take place. I look around at all the ninja that will enter at the same spot. Sasuke's team is here. He looks determined, good. That way, he will be a nice opponent.

We get our scroll. It's an earth scroll. We run into the forest.

"Phase two is gonna be fun," I say to myself.

The boys nod, and we head in a random direction.

We run into a Sound village team. One of them gets annoying and uses his chimes to deafen me and Gontei. I crumble to my knees clutching my hands over my ears in an attempt to block out the sound. The ringing is so deafening its painful.

Thank god for Shoji. He used his chakra as a shield around his own ears, and when he saw that we needed help, he put it around Gontei's and my ears.

I stand, wanting to beat the crap out of that guy. He looks confused as to why I am able to stand. I smirk, and then perform some hand signs. My hands instantly light up with electricity. I send a bolt of lightning sailing into his stomach. Gontei sends a poison needle into the girl's throat and heart. The poison spreads quickly and she falls, dead. Shoji drains the chakra of the remaining opponent. He distributes it between all of us equally.

Yeah, we are so badass. We gain a heaven scroll. Cool, we're practically already done.

"This is _bull_shit!" I yell.

I'm cutting myself down from some primal trap. Some Grass thought is would be funny to get their scrolls this way. We were running this way when all of our feet flew out from underneath us. Soon after Grass ninja came out and stole our scrolls, and left us. I'm hanging upside down from a tree. We all have ropes around our ankles. I cut myself down, then land on one of my hands and then put my feet down. Gontei cuts Shoji down, making him fall on his face.

"Someone is so going to pay for this," I growl. My team agrees with me.

We run in a random direction again. Hey, it worked for us the first time. We need to find a team to steal from.

We hear screams of pain and the aroma of blood fills the air. I head in that direction. I want a tough team, so they don't wimp out on me after the first punch.

It's the Sand siblings. Gaara has just killed a full team by himself. We crouch down in the bushes, hiding from them.

"His sand is amazing! This is his power? It's magnificent. . ." I mutter, marveling at the red head.

The boys look sickened. I turn and whisper to them my plan. Gontei fades into the shadows. Shoji turns and sprints where we just were, and I jump into a tree and wait.

Gaara is obviously aware of my presence. He stares at the spot where I am. Before I know it, he has me in the grip of his sand, dragging me into view. I'm clearly enjoying myself. I'm smiling like a crazy person.

"Hey, Gaara. Having as much fun as I am?" I ask smirking. He only glares at me in response.

Kunkuro and Temari are shocked. "What the hell are you doing, Popori?" Kunkuro growls at me. Temari looks petrified.

"I'm participating in the exams, what the helldo you _think_ I'm doing?" I shoot at him. "Don't be stupid." I look Gaara in the eye and smile again. "I'd like to finish them as well. You can injure me if you want. I'll bleed happily. But if you can, let me move to the next round, Gaara."

He lets his sand slide down a little. Its only wrapped around my ankles now.

"Thanks Gaara-kun. If I could, I'd hug you."

"Popori are you insane?!!" Kunkuro yells at me. He looks like the one who is about to fall off the deep end.

I glare at him, "No, are you? How could you treat Gaara so poorly all your life? He's blood thirsty now because of you! He needs love, and I'm obviously the only one who is going to supply him with it!" I'm extremely angry right now.

They all stare at me. Gaara is the most surprised. His eyebrows are even slightly raised. The sand falls off me completely. I smile at Gaara.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry that no one has had the guts to show you love. I'm here for you Gaara. I'll be your first and, if no one decides to follow me, your only friend. I will do everything I can to get you to feel happiness in your life."

Temari's mouth is hung agape. Kunkuro's fists and jaw are clenched. He looks pissed, and I can't figure out why. Gaara's arms hang at his side as he stares softly at me.

I take a slow step towards him, "May I?"

He doesn't tense, so I proceed to slowly walk up to him. I smile as I say, "You're my friend, Gaara. I hope you'll let me be yours." I put my arms around his neck and hug him.

He tenses at my touch, and then says in his cold voice, "I've seen you do this before. In the Sand. . ." he stares at Kunkuro, who winces and looks down.

"Yes. The day I left. I saw you watching in that tree. What were you doing?" I ask.

He looks at me blankly. "I'd seen you that day at the hotel, when he took you away. You looked like you had wanted to talk to me. Then you tried so hard everyday after that, only to be taken away each time. You were trying to communicate." He looks away from me, into nothingness. "I was curious as to why you bothered."

I smile, "I bothered because I wanted to see you smile. I wanted to be your friend."

Gaara looks at me, "How can you be trying to make others happy . . . when you can't even manage to keep yourself in one piece?"

I'm speechless. How does he know? Did Kunkuro tell him? That's highly unlikely. _How does he know?_

"I agree with him, Popori," Kunkuro speaks up. "You can't push your own emotions away and then try to fix other people. You'll loose yourself."

"Shut up," I say, trying to make him stop.

"I promised you. That promise is forever."

I look at him. He's trying to make me feel better. I vowed to myself damn it. I vowed I'd make Gaara happy. It's just coincidence that when I finally get to try, my own emotions are spiraled out of control.

Even so, Kunkuro is putting me before anyone else. What a hypocrite. But . . . he's so sweet about it. I . . .

"Kunkuro . . ." I whisper, turning to face him.

He looks me in the eye. A single tear tracks down my face. He walks up to me and cradles my head in his chest. I wrap my arms around him. I look up at him, and he's looking down at me. I smile then get on my tippy toes and press my lips against his.

At first, he's surprised. He definitely didn't expect this. But then he starts to get greedy, like this will be our only kiss. He licks my bottom lip for entrance, and I give it to him. He's exploring my mouth like a mad man. I don't even notice that his hands are resting on my butt until he slips one of them up the back of my shirt.

I pull away from him and smirk. He looks like he wasn't done and really wants to finish. I giggle then somersault backwards for distance. He's going to be very upset with me.

I hold up two scrolls for them to see – one heaven, the other earth. "I win."

That's why he was feeling free to explore my backside. I was doing the same to him, but for a whole different reason.

His mouth hangs open. "What the hell, Popori?!?!?!"

I giggle, then turn away, but stop when I hear Gaara mutter something. "Good strategy. I'll be looking forward to fighting you in the next phase, Popori Ikame."

I glance back at him and grin crookedly. They have more scrolls, I know they do. They don't need these two. I turn back to them, wink at Kunkuro, and laugh at Temari's expression. She is totally torn between being pissed at her brother for being so stupid and wanting to laugh in his face because he was so stupid.

"You-you-you . . . POPORI!!! THAT WAS THE WORST FIRST KISS EVER!!" Kunkuro yells after me.

I laugh then say over my shoulder, "That's only because I totally just out strategized your ass. Keep complaining and I'll have to kick it even harder!"

I know he enjoyed our kiss. He was being way too enthusiastic about it not to be. And in a way, I enjoyed it too. I really did want to kiss him just to make him shut up. But I also, just wanted to kiss him. Maybe if he's lucky, he'll get a rematch one of these days. He won't stay mad at me. He loves me too much.

I meet back up with my team a few hundred yards away from the crime scene. I show them the scrolls I was able to steal and smiled triumphantly.

"You got them, nice!" Shoji complimented me.

"It wasn't without difficulty though, but I've been issued harder missions." I say smirking.

All of our heads snap in the same direction. A huge wave of chakra has just blasted from there, and it's a familiar one, too. I stand then sprint in the way I felt the chakra wave.

"Sasuke . . ._Orochimaru_!" I growl to myself.

**AN: omgeez, what's going on? Kunkuro and Popori just made out! But Kunkuro thinks it was just to get the scrolls, Popori knows differently. Is he gonna stay mad at her? **


	11. Chapter 11:Similarity

Gontei and Shoji follow behind me. "Hurry up!" I yell at myself more than at them. I push myself until I'm caught in the midst of the chaos.

Naruto is knocked out cold. Sakura is getting beat up, and Sasuke is going through the same pain I had to. He definitely has the curse mark.

"Sasuke," I whisper. "I can handle this by myself. Go to the base with the scrolls. I'll meet you there." I order my team.

I can tell that neither of them wants to leave. But they know that I am the team's best strategist. They nod and reluctantly sprint away.

"Sakura!" I yell as I see that the sound ninja girl has her by the hair. "Don't act useless, FIGHT BACK!"

One of the other Sound rushes me. I kick him in the stomach, sending him flying in the other direction. I look down at Sasuke. A huge chakra barrier is set around him. It's powerful. Did I have the same thing around me when my uncle picked me up?

"Get up!" I mutter as I expose my curse mark.

The Sound that I kicked earlier appears in front of me and stabs me in the chest with a kunai. I grunt in pain and annoyance. I look up, and then punch him in the chest, lightning ablaze. My knees buckle and I crawl over to Sasuke. I'm bleeding all over him, but I don't care.

When he is conscious, he looks blood thirsty. He looks from me, my blood staining his shirt, to Sakura, her long hair cut off.

I stand while grimacing and say, "You take one of the boys. I'll take the bitch." I take out a kunai.

"You ready to die?" I ask the Sound smirking.

She laughs in my face. "Wrong answer." I stab her in the throat and kick her to the ground before electrocuting her to death. "Nighty night."

I look at Sasuke. He has his foot on the guy's back, holding both of his arms. I smirk muttering, "Just kill him already."

I don't care that Sasuke has a look in his eye that should make me queasy. I don't care that I should be stopping him. All I care about is making sure that the damn Sound ninja is killed.

Things have calmed down. I'm sitting across from Sasuke. I've just explained what happened and how I got my curse mark. Naruto has woken up. Ino is helping Sakura with her hair. Apparently, her team watched the whole thing, but didn't bother to help or anything.

"Do you understand why I hate the Sound so much now?" I ask him.

He looks at me, "I always knew there was something more that happened. You're always rubbing it when you're nervous, or lying, or . . . really just all the time."

I smirk, "Yeah, well it _bothers_ me all the time." I stand, "Well I need to go. I promised my team that I would meet them."

Shikamaru looks at me, "Shouldn't you wrap up that wound before you leave?" Choji nods, he probably would agree with everything Shikamaru says.

I shrug, "I've been here too long. If I don't hurry they'll start worrying. Don't need them back tracking."

He nods, but seems to disagree. "I guess, but I think you're just stubborn."

When I get to the base, the Sand siblings are at the front door about to head in. I slowly walk up to the door. Gaara looks at me, making the others look at me too. I sigh then walk past them, feeling guilty.

Temari smirks at me, Gaara isn't paying attention anymore, and Kunkuro gives me a look that doesn't make me feel any better.

"Gontei, Shoji?" I whisper as I walk in.

Gontei is at my side at once. Shoji gets there soon after, "You're injured." He states, worried.

Gontei gives me a look, and then makes me sit. Shoji sits in front of me and gets to work on my wound.

"What happened?" Kunkuro asks walking in and leaning against the farthest wall from me. He must have seen it when I walked past him.

"I was helping a friend," I answer simply.

"There you go again putting other people before yourself. This time, you got hurt." He growls.

I glare at him, "Compared to my opponent, I'm fine."

He glares back at me, taking a step forward, "It doesn't matter. Your opponent could have been too strong for you and you–"

He is cut off by Gontei grabbing him by the shirt and slamming him against the wall. He was getting closer to me while he was talking, getting angrier with each step. I knew Gontei wouldn't let him get any closer from the way his fingers were twitching. From the posture he has now, if Kunkuro says anything else that is offensive, he'll end up without a mouth.

"Let go of me!" Kunkuro growls.

Gontei glowers at him, doing quite the opposite and slammed him against the wall again. He really has gotten really strong. Kunkuro is at least three inches taller that him.

"Gontei," I say trying to make it sound even, but it only comes out shaky.

He loosens his grip, but doesn't let go entirely. Shoji has finished healing me. He's really fast at this stuff. I stand and go over to them. I look my cousin in the eye.

"Gontei, please. Let go of him. His team will hear you and come start a fight." I plead. I'm lying threw my teeth, though. I know that none of the siblings would want to start a fight with me.

He glares at Kunkuro for a long time, and then sets him on his feet. I breathe a sigh of relief. Good God that was close.

Kunkuro looks at me, "I was just making sure you were okay. Guess I'll leave now."

I nod sadly as he leaves. I really don't want Kunkuro to leave. His perverted actions are charming in a way. His face paint and kitty ears are really hot when you're locking lips with him. Plus, the way he smirks after I kiss him, makes me want to melt in his arms. I've realized something with all his interfering with my emotions. I love him, too.

But he's right about me. I'm too scared to let him in. I don't want to loose him like everyone else. I don't want to tell him. But I don't want to lead him on, either. I really don't want to hurt him anymore.

**AN: woo! Realization! Is she gonna tell him? Only I know the answer to that! Ha! Love you guys! Reviews are terrific as well! Oh, and thank you for adding me to your favorite's list. I know it isn't that big of a deal, but it means a lot to me. 3 **


	12. Chapter 12: Fight

**AN: sorry for the long wait. I got my computer up and running again. Woo!!!!**

I'm messing with a pair of kunai, trying to see if I could modify it to change into other weapons. Gontei strolls over and examines it, then shakes his head. He has no idea what I'm trying to do, and probably doesn't think it's possible.

I look up and lock gazes with Kabuto. He smiles omnisciently at me. I glare back at him. Sasuke told me how he betrayed his team. I can't help but thinking that she's seen him before. Before the exams. It bothers me how he knows about all the participants, too, especially Gaara. I wasn't completely ignoring him when he told Sasuke about Lee and Gaara.

There is something about the way he smiles that makes me want to claw his eyes out. I'd like to fight him more than anyone at the moment.

I get my wish in the preliminaries. Gontei and Shoji also fought Sound ninja. Gontei advanced to the next round. He fought after Sakura and Ino, thankfully making things exciting again. Shoji lost his fight; he fought after TenTen and Temari. That was a good fight. Temari amazed me with her ability, her fan is awesome. Kankuro is a great fighter, too. The way he disguised his puppet as himself was ingenious.

Plus, the way he controls his puppets reflects on the kind of kisser he is; completely in control. I shake the thought from my head. We can't love each other; one of us will only get hurt.

I smirk when I see my name and Kabuto's name appear on the screen. I walk up to the railing, grabbing it and pulling myself over. I slip in mid-air and land in a crouch position. I hear Sasuke, Kankuro and Shikamaru mutter, "Show off," I smirk up at them.

I turn to face Kabuto. He makes the first move, throwing a kunai at my abdomen. I turn to my side, grabbing the flying object when it brushes past my stomach. With a flick of the wrist, I sent it flying back at his throat. He jumps out of the way, but it still slices through his shoulder. I smirk at the drawn blood.

He vanishes from view, I expand my senses, and I'm ready when he appears behind me. Then we lock in Tai jutsu. He punches; I catch it and throw a kick, he blocks restarting the cycle. This annoys me, so I catch one of his punches, then grab his other arm and use all my strength to throw him at the nearest wall.

His facial expression is surprised as his body thuds against the concrete. But to my annoyance, it is only a substitution. I'm not ready for it when he appears above me. He lands on top of me and pins me to the floor. He gives me an evil snarl then takes a kunai and shoves it in my chest.

I let out a yell of pain and frustration. I can hear someone yell my name and a chocked sound from someone else. Another me appears behind him.

"Lightning Fist: Fist of Light!" I yell as my hand lights up with electricity. I punch him so hard in the back that it sends him flying into the wall, rendering him unconscious.

The ref smiles then comes over to pat me on the shoulder, but to everyone's surprise, that me poofs. It is only a clone. I stand, bleeding profusely from my chest and smile weakly at all the surprised faces. I don't care that I got injured, I care that I won.

I'm rushed out of the arena on a gurney, passing out as soon as I lay down.

I'm lying in bed, feeling useless. My wounds are healed, but the damned medical ninja won't let me leave. I don't even know if I advanced to the next round!

Sitting up, I'm completely bored. No visitors for me. I've been here for over two days with out a single visitor (except for the medical ninja).

Being bored and alone isn't good for me. I'm getting memories and nightmares on a regular basis. The two naps I took consisted of me waking up screaming and sweating, and then ending up on the floor. The only thing that accomplished was embarrassing me when the medical ninja rushed in.

"No visitors," I mutter to myself. "That's stupid beyond belief."

I look out the window and see a figure. Curious, I get up to open it. A tornado of boys stumble into the room. My cat-like reflexes carry me out of the way of harm. I sit on the bed and look at all the boys in my room.

Gontei and Kankuro are here of course. Sasuke isn't here and I get a pang of hurt, but it soon fades when I see him climbing through the window. I'm surprised to see Shikamaru, Naruto and Kiba.

No one speaks, so I ask Gontei, "Where's Shoji?"

He shrugs and doesn't meet my eyes, "He hasn't healed yet?" I marvel. But that's understandable, he lost badly. But the Sound fought dirty.

I look to all the other boys, "Why are you all in my room?"

Kankuro scoffs, "Popori, the last time I saw you, you were being rushed off on a stretcher. We're making sure you're okay, duh."

I roll my eyes, "I know why _you're _here. I'm talking about Kiba, Shikamaru and Naruto. I don't really know you guys."

Akamaru jumps off of Kiba's head and into my arms, licking my face. I giggle as Kiba says, "He wanted to see if you were okay."

I smile up at his blushing face, "Well he's nice for caring." I pet the dog in my lap as Kiba pulls his hood on farther to shade his face.

I look at Naruto. He gives me the thumbs up and says, "Popori, you're awesome! The way you beat up Kabuto was amazing! You're my next training partner, believe it!"

I smirk, "Thanks Blondie. You're technique wasn't too shabby either." He chuckles triumphantly.

I look at Shikamaru and give him a secret look, "I thought I was stubborn." I tease.

"You are," He says. "I was dragged along. I'd much rather be sleeping."

I smile at him, "Well, thanks for coming anyway, Shiky-kun."

He looks away from me, probably trying to hide the smile on his face. I look at Sasuke.

"You okay?" he nods then comes to stand at my bedside. There is a hint of worry in his dark eyes. "I'm fine. These people worry too damn much! No visitors. That was enough to drive me insane." I smile and the worry fades from his eyes. I hug him. "Thanks for putting up with these guys for me, Sasuke-kun. It means a lot."

I know he doesn't like interacting with these boys. He nods then leaves through the window. I look down at the sleeping dog in my lap. I smile then hand Akamaru to Kiba. He winks at me before leaving.

Naruto give me one last thumbs up and says, "Get better soon, Popori. I want to train with you soon!"

I nod at him as he leaves. Shikamaru glances at the window then pulls something from behind him. He walks over to my bedside table and places a vase with flowers in it on top. I smile; it's filled with white roses, my favorite. I beam at him.

"Thanks a bunch Shiky-kun!" he nods to me then rushes after the other two.

I look up to Kankuro and Gontei. Gontei is relaxed, sitting in a chair. Kankuro looks like he wants to punch something.

"What the hell?" he demands through clenched teeth.

"What?" I ask innocently.

He glares at me. "You know what. You have all those boys wrapped around you finger, girl. You don't have big hands, Popori. They aren't all going to fit."

I cock an eyebrow. That's a weird analogy. "Kankuro, are you jealous? I'm not your girlfriend."

A vein pops in his neck, "What, no 'Kuro-kun'? Saving all your little nicknames for the Sasuke punk and the punk with the earrings." He's fuming, he really _is_ jealous.

"Kankuro," I say gently. "They are just friends." I look to Gontei for help. He's pretending to be sleeping. The only reason he's still here is to attack Kankuro is he gets out of hand.

"Then what are _we_ Popori? Because I'm sure that you haven't gone on any date with any of them. And I'm sure you've never kissed any of them the way you kissed me!"

I look at my hands, "That was to get the scrolls . . ." I mutter.

He shakes his head at me. "It was more than that. You love me, too. You just don't want to admit it to yourself."

I'm fine with admitting it to myself, just not to _him._

He sits on my bed and looks me in the eye. "Popori, I love you. It's fine. You don't have to hide yourself from me."

Tears streak my face. I don't want to do this.

His hands hold my face, catching tears as they fall. "You're fins with letting others in. friends take a place in your heart, too. You're fine with giving love to Gaara. Why don't you want to love me?"

I take a deep breath then talk with deep emotion. "Because I don't want to hurt _you_! I'm fine with me getting hurt, but I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I hurt you. I'm not setting myself up to get hurt when I make friends. I'm setting _them_ up, Kankuro. I can't hurt you. I . . ." I gulp, fully aware of what I'm about to say. "I love you way too much."

He smiles softly and whispers leaning closer to me, "That's all I needed to hear."

And when we kiss, there isn't any deception in it, only love. When we finally break apart, he pulls me onto his laps and rubs my back soothingly until I fall asleep.

**AN: Again, I'm sorry for the long wait, but I'm back now!!!! WOOOOO!!!!! So excited!! **


	13. Chapter 13: Final Round

We have a month to train for the finals. Sasuke left to train with Kakashi. Naruto has a personal trainer, too. I've seen the two running around a few times. It's the pervy old guy, Jiraiya. Shoji finally healed up, he's going to help Gontei and me with our new abilities.

I'm going to be fighting the Sound that beat Shoji, so I'm going to give him a nice taste of revenge. Kankuro is fighting Shino.

Speaking of Kitty, he's always around. The only time he isn't with me is when I'm training or sleeping. Somehow, he's gained not only Gontei's, but Uncle Sate's trust. So, now he has a key and practically lives with us. He obviously has a blessing from both of them.

I yawn as I walk down the stairs of my home. I sit at the table and go to grab a bagel, but the normal basket filled with bagels isn't in its spot.

"What the hell . . . ?" I mutter to myself.

My outstretched hand hangs in the air. A muffin drops into my palm. I stare at it and then at the person who put it there.

"Kuro-kun, why are you here so early today?" I bite into my muffin.

He smirks at me, "I have a key. I'm allowed anytime." He frowns, "Slow down. Don't inhale your food. It's a wonder you stay so small."

I glare at him. He knows I'm sensitive about my five foot one inches and one-hundred and five pound body. "Shut up."

"Never said it was a bad thing, Fun Size," He comments making me smile. He chuckles at me, "You have muffin in your teeth."

He cleans my teeth with a napkin then pulls me in for a kiss. I still have my muffin in my hand, holding it over the table away from me. Someone steals it from my hand, making me jump away from Kankuro. Gontei holds the muffin, shaking his head.

I smirk, "Sorry, Gontei, he was assaulting me." I point at Kankuro.

He smirks, saying, "I'll show you assault."

I jump down from my stool, and say, "Pervert!" I glance down when I see Kankuro eyeing me. "Hey! That's why I told you not to come before I'm ready. I'm barely clothed!"

My pajamas consist of a cami and boy shorts. I run up the stairs as I hear him say, "No one's complaining."

I take a shower, get dressed for training them come back down. Kankuro and Sate are talking while Gontei eats the remainder of my muffin.

"It sounds like the Sand hasn't changed much since I've been there last." Sate says, serving them breakfast. "You sure are a talented young man, Kankuro. You'll grow up to be a fine Shinobi of the Sand."

Kankuro smirks, "Thanks, sir. That means a lot to me."

I roll my eyes at him, "Don't let him fool you Uncle Sate, he's still the biggest pervert in the land."

My uncle smiles at me, "Well, from what Kankuro's told me, you like that about him."

I look wide eyed at Kankuro, "You aren't supposed to tell him _everything_."

They laugh as Gontei smiles. I grumble then head out the door. Kankuro follows me.

"Hey, I wasn't done with my breakfast yet."

"Then why are you following me?"

He wraps his arms around my waist and rests his head on my shoulder. "Because I'd much rather hang out with my girlfriend than with her family. Though, your uncle is flattering."

I roll my eyes, "Like you need a bigger ego."

He lets go of me then mutters, "Why are you so grumpy today?"

I glare at him then swirl on my heel and stalk away muttering, "I don't know, maybe I'm pregnant . . ."

He catches me by the wrist and turns me around. His face has blanched. "Who did it? I'll kill the little ass."

I roll my eyes. He knows it wouldn't be him. I never let him get very far in our make-out sessions. "I'm kidding, Kuro-kun. No need to get all worked up."

He obviously isn't listening to me. He's muttering to himself, "It wasn't Sasuke . . . He's been away. Could've been the lazy-ass . . . Heh, but he's probably to lazy to even–"

"KANKURO!" he looks at me. "I was kidding! Damn you don't listen."

The color comes back to his painted face. "Good, I was about to kill the mutt."

I cock an eyebrow at him, "Kiba? Well I guess if I was going to cheat on you he would be a good choice. He's an animal that boy." He glares at me and I chuckle and kiss his nose. "Kidding! Go train, now."

I turn again then head to see my team.

When I get to the training area, I'm not surprised to see Shoji, Gontei, and Oricha Sensei. Though, I am a _little_ surprised to see Gaara leaning against a tree. He's far enough away from them to not need to make small talk, but close enough to let me know that he's here to talk to _someone_.

"Hey Gaara-kun, what's up?" I ask walking up to him.

His eyes turn to me and he states in his emotionless tone, "Temari wants you to train with us?"

I look at him curiously. Why would Temari send Gaara to ask? Why would Gaara come ask _for_ Temari?

"Ok," I reply, "I'll inform my team, then we can go."

He nods to me, then leaves without me. Take note of the 'we', I think. I tell my team, and they all seem surprised. From the sound of it, Shoji thought Gaara was here to fight me. Oricha and Gontei look like their guesses weren't far from that. I ignore them then head to find Team Baki.

When I'm with the Sand Shinobi I look at Temari.

"Getting jealous of your brother?" I tease.

Temari looks at me strangely but ignores the comment. "Speaking of your lover, where is Kankuro?"

I shrug and look to the both of them. "Well, we'll just start without him then."

We spar, I go against Temari first. I get to her before she can take out her fan and pin her to the ground. I smirk as she mumbles about me cheating. When Gaara and I verse off, I do well for a while, but he drags me to the ground quickly with his sand. I'm crouched down; the sand has wrapped around both my arms and jerked me into this position. The sand is constricting around my arms. Temari's eyes look worried, but she keeps a positive face.

I smile at Gaara, "Good job. You got me, time for a rematch."

The sand stays; it doesn't budge at all. For a split second, I think he's going to kill me, but I can't loose faith in Gaara. I calm myself then stare him in the eye. I wait as he struggles with the beast within him.

Kankuro told her about the jinchuriki. I wasn't surprised; the same thing happened to Naruto. My father helped tame the wild nine-tailed beast. I've known about jinchuriki for a long time.

"Gaara, you can beat it. Don't let the beast control your life!" I whisper fiercely, not moving my eyes form him.

He is clearly surprised that I know. His eyes are wide as he clutches his face, muttering to himself.

My eyes harden. "Gaara beat it! Kill me if that's what it takes, but don't let it control you, damn it!"

Temari is shocked at this comment. She falters, her mouth hanging open.

The sand is beginning to pull harder on my arm. I can feel it popping my wrist out of place. I grunt, it's pulling skin apart. Blood runs down my arm. This isn't helping. At the scent of blood, Gaara seems to go even more insane.

"GAARA-KUN!" I scream desperately.

He looks at me with tamer eyes. My features are set in stone. I want him to beat this. The sand falls lifeless at my legs. I stand, tears streaking my face, but I'm smiling.

"You did it, Gaara-kun!" I don't care that my left wrist is fractured or that I'm bleeding profusely from my right shoulder. I care that Gaara is closer to taking charge of the beast within him.

I run to him and hug him tightly, "I'm so happy for you Gaara-kun!" I'm weeping silently.

He awkwardly puts a hand on my head. "You need to go. You're injured." I nod still smiling while salt water stains my face. "You're a strange girl, aren't you?" he mumbles.

I only beam at him, then head towards the hospital.


	14. Chapter 14: Control Yourselves

Kankuro is upset. He's upset for many reasons, but the bottom line is he's upset. He's walking me home after spending the last week in the hospital. So I haven't had time to perfect my new moves. I guess I'll just have to wing it when the time comes.

Kankuro sighs angrily beside me. He told me I was too selfless for my own good. I didn't know what to think of that. What scares me the most is that he's only kissed me once since he found out. He was buying me a bracelet when Temari found him. They sprinted to my hospital room, Kankuro forgetting all about his present to me. He didn't even bother to ask what room was mine; he just burst into random rooms searching for me.

When he saw I was conscious, he kissed my nose, and he held my good hand while the other was being healed. Other than that, we've had no physical contact. It's unusual for him. He didn't even try to sneak a peek when I had to change back into my regular clothes today. Though he was still in the room, so I knew he wanted to.

"Kuro-kun?" I ask in a quiet voice. He doesn't even look at me and it stings. "Are you . . . going to break up with me?" I say this in an even softer voice.

This gets his attention; he grabs me by the shoulders and pushes me against the wall of a building we're walking past. He glares at me for a moment then kisses me. He kisses me like it's the last kiss anyone will ever have. When he breaks away he grabs the sides of my face and looks me square in the eye.

"Do not ever, damn it Popori and I mean _ever_, do that again. Do you know how scared I was when Temari ran in that store, screaming like a banshee that you were hurt? It didn't help at all when I heard _why_ you were hurt. You told him to _kill_ you if he needed to! From what I heard from _both_ my siblings, he very well could have!"

He isn't going to put Gaara down any farther. I'm standing my ground. "Well he didn't I knew he wouldn't, Kankuro. I trusted him."

He looks down as one hand tenses beside my face while the other is clenched at his side. I don't think he's going to say anything else. He's angry beyond words now. I touch my fingers to his face ever so gently. He still refuses to look at me, but his hands are relaxed now.

I kiss him softly. I think this is the sweetest kiss we've ever had. Yes, I'm sure of that. He strokes my hair and plays with my fingers as we kiss. Yes, definitely the sweetest kiss of our relationship. When we pull apart, our foreheads are pressed together. One of his hands holds my mine as the other still strokes my hair. My free hand rests on the side of his face. We stay like this for a while before he breaks the silence.

"I love you, Popori Ikame."

I smile softly and whisper back, "I love you too, Kuro-kun."

He doesn't say anything for a while and seems to be thinking hard. "I'm forfeiting my match."

I pull away from him and give him a look. "No you're not," I say firmly.

His eyes widen, "Why shouldn't I?"

My eyes narrow, "One; because I said so. Two; because I think it's dishonorable to just give up for no reason."

He rolls his eyes, "I have a reason–"

"Really," I cut him off, "then what is it?"

He inhales then blows out his breath threw his nostrils. "I don't want to give away my new abilities."

I stare at him for a moment, "Why? Everyone else is doing just that. Why do you have a problem with it?"

He shrugs, but from the way his blinks are too close together, I can tell he's lying.

"Kankuro," I say solemnly, "if you forfeit, you're going to be in trouble."

He looks at me, "What kind of trouble? I think I can handle you, short stuff."

I glare at him, "Watch yourself, Kitty. Trouble as in no sexual intercourse."

He gawks at me. Then he looks at me like he's challenging me, weighing my bluff. I'm perfectly serious about this. I'm fine with not having sex with him; he's the one that will suffer.

"You," he says through bared teeth, "are way too damn stubborn."

I take that as a victory. "But you love it." I smile triumphantly.

He smirks then presses me up against the wall, wrapping my legs around his waist. "Yeah, it's pretty sexy."

I giggle before he begins our make-out fight.

The next morning my wrist is killing me. I really should still be in the hospital, but I'm such a great actress. I acted as if my wrist didn't bother me at all, when the reality of the situation is that it's all I can think about. I'm wrapping it up in gauze as tightly as I can when someone knocks on my door.

"What?" I ask not looking away from my hand.

Apparently that means 'come in' in Kankuro land because that is what he does. My wrist is bothering me so much that I walk over to him and ask him to do it. His face is red and he has a goofy grin on his lips. I glance over my shoulder at my room as he tries to wrap my hand. My room is a mess; my bed isn't made and my clothes are strewn all over the floor . . .

I blanch and take my hand out of his, and then push him out the door. When I shut the door, I can hear him laughing weirdly.

"Don't get a nosebleed you creep," I mutter to myself.

So I forgot to get dressed. Big deal. I look down to examine the damage. Oh . . . crap. My wrist really is bothering me. In the middle of putting my bra on, I just gave up and started wrapping it. Well, at least my bottom half was covered.

I finish getting dressed then go downstairs. I ask my uncle to help me and try to ignore the spacey look on Kankuro's face. When Uncle Sate finishes, he looks between the two of us. He hands me a muffin with a napkin placed underneath. When I lift up my muffin to take a bite, I notice the note scribbled on it.

"Did he come in at the wrong time?" he wrote. I have to hand it to him; my uncle is a smart cookie.

I nod and awkwardly glance at Kankuro. He has the same goofy grin on his face, and he's picking at his food. Ugh. I finish, and then throw my trash away while running out the door.

I sprint all the way to the arena. It's a pretty day. The sun is out, but there are many clouds shading most of the heat. I don't mind; clouds are gorgeous. I've always wanted to be able to reach out and touch one. Just to see what if feels like.

I don't notice I'm staring until someone bumps into me. I stumble, and then decide just to lie down. I'm fully staring at the white balls of fluff when I see who bumped into me. Shiky is doing the same as me, only he's standing with both hands behind his head. When he sees me, we kind of just stare at one another.

"Shouldn't we be somewhere?" He asks with a smirk on his face.

I nod then stand smiling at him. "Yeah, good luck against Temari, Shiky-kun. I've beaten her sparring, so she's not that tough."

He grins at me, "I'll keep that in mind. Hey, Popori?"

I'm walking into the arena as he says this, so I turn to look at him.

"Is your wrist okay?" He stares at it while he speaks. I see that it's wrapped up, and looks serious.

I wave his worries away, "Oh, it's nothing. I'm fine, thanks for your concern Mr. Man."

He looks like he's not convinced, just like the time in the second phase, but he just nods and lets me go. "Be careful okay, Ms. Stubborn?" He smirks, mocking me.

I laugh, give him a thumbs up, and wink at him with a crooked grin.

The final round is entertaining. I'm pacing as I watch Naruto and Neji go at it. Hey! I think, I showed him that move! I smirk as Naruto knocks Neji out with the pure force of fist against jaw. I can tell that people are surprised that the knuckle head defeated Neji, but I'm not. During the three weeks I was free to train, Naruto and I sparred together on occasion.

I'm still pacing as Naruto is pronounced the winner.

"Popori. Calm yourself. You look like a cat." Shikamaru says. I glance back at him, he's smirking like my behavior amuses him.

"Sorry. I want it to be my turn already." I grip the rail.

"Sorry woman that would be me." And with that, he walks away.

"Remember what I said, Shiky-kun!" I call after him.

He waves his fingers at me then puts his hands behind his head. I smile, that kid.

The fight between Temari and Shiky is awesome. I thought I was the best strategist. I'll happily sit at second under Shiky. Temari isn't a disappointment either. The brute force of her fan is amazing. She must have been distracted while we were sparring because I saw none of these moves.

Wait a second, did Shiky just forfeit? What?!

"Outrageous," I mutter to myself.

Well, he knows when it's time to give. Respectable little Shiky, he would be a good opponent.

Kankuro and Shino are next. Before I can look to see him he stands and says, "I forfeit."

My jaw drops. That is exactly what I told him _not_ to do, damn it all! Does he never listen? As I'm muttering dark things under my breath I realize something; Sasuke and Gaara are fighting next. I look at the Hokage; he's talking with the Kazekage of the Sand. We lock gazes for a second in which I give him a respectable nod and he grins quickly at me.

I look down to the place where Gaara is waiting for Sasuke to arrive. Just at the ref is about to pronounce Gaara the winner, a breeze rolls in. I smirk then slowly walk closer to the railing.

Kakashi and Sasuke appear. The gray haired Shinobi apologized then moves out of the way. I watch Sasuke. He's stronger; I can tell that even from this distance. Plus, he has the look of someone who has gained a new move. This will be a good fight.

As I predicted, the fight is really captivating. I'm into this way more than I should be. My pulse quickened when I saw Gaara's ultimate defense, and now it should be popping a vein from seeing Sasuke's Chidori. I'm pacing again, not taking my eyes off of the two. Shiky isn't even trying to calm me down anymore. I definitely feel like a cat waiting for its time to pounce now; I really want my turn to hurry up and be here already.

Total chaos forms everywhere in a sudden burst. Sound ninja are attacking everything in sight. I glance at a whole that has formed from the explosion and see Gaara leave through it and Sasuke follow after him. I smirk at the epidemic, then go to work.

**AN: So, how do you guys like my story so far? Is it good, boring, in the mediocre?** **Mind telling me in a review please? I haven't gotten one in a while and they help me a lot. I know everyone says that, but it's the truth for us writers. We love constructive criticism. I don't even mind flames; to me they're pretty much the same thing. As long as they give a reason for being so damn hateful, I'm good.**


	15. Chapter 15: Goodbye

I'm sprinting in the direction I saw Gaara go. I've killed two Sound by now and I'm pretty sure I saw Kankuro and Shino fighting, but that doesn't matter now. Naruto was chasing after Gaara as well as Sasuke. Both Jinchurikis could destroy the whole Leaf. Hopefully, the boys will be smart enough to lead Gaara away from the village. But that's not the only reason I need to stop this; I won't let Gaara fail himself. He was making progress, and I'm not letting him go back under.

When I find them all, Sakura is bound to a damned tree. "Worthless!" I snarl viciously.

Sasuke is marveling. Marveling at Gaara and Naruto. Marveling at what they're standing on. Gaara is on a huge badger-like creature, while Naruto stands on a huge toad. Scratch that, the toad just turned into the nine-tail. Ah, hell.

I get to the tree Sasuke is at quicker then I should be able to. "Is that . . . ?" he whispers.

"It's the nine-tailed fox, yes." I say firmly. "They need to stop this."

Sasuke doesn't know what to do. I look at the two; I have no idea who is winning.

"Gaara-kun!" I scream at the top of my lungs.

He glances at me, but goes back to the fight. Sasuke looks at me like I'm insane.

"What are you doing? We can't stop this."

I shake my head, stubbornness kicking in, "I have to try. I can't let them destroy each other."

I'm crying, well not really crying more like sprung a leak in my eyes. I have no sobs to let free from my lips. I try to get closer to them, but there are no more trees where they are fighting. I can't just run up to them either, I'll get squished in a heart-beat. I exhale sharply, and then fling a kunai at them in a feeble attempt to get their attention.

Gaara doesn't even look at me, but his sand unconsciously grabs my ankles and drags me to the ground. I'm stuck, worthless just like Sakura. No, I refuse to be.

I start growling like an animal and trying to pry and pull my foot away from the sand. It's not working; it only hurts my ankle and wrist more. I make a split decision that I would think foolish at any other time. But this is time for the foolish to be used.

I take both my hands and place them on the area of sand that is on top of my feet. I can hear Sasuke yelling warnings at me, but I pay them no mind. I inhale quickly then do what I have planned before I back out.

"Lighting Fist: Splitting Bolt!" I whisper to myself.

This time, when the electricity spills from my fingertips it's in a controlled straight line. It splits the sand in two, giving me time to jump out of the way. I don't think I needed that anyway now. The sand has weakened, and doesn't try to capture me again.

When I leap back onto the limb, I can see that Naruto and Gaara have blasted each other out of the sky, and the beast have vanished. My feet carry me to the boys before my mind tells them to. I jump from tree to tree quickly and gracefully. I see them lying on the ground.

Naruto is crawling towards Gaara and before I can stop him he punches him in the face. He speaks to him fiercely, but there is compassion in his words. I start crying again, just tears. I don't bother to disturb them with my pitiful sobs.

When Naruto is done speaking, I fling my arms around Gaara and lay on top of him. I let a few broken breaths escape, but other than that I'm quiet. A tear drops on his face as I sit up and look down at him.

I don't try to get Gaara back when Kankuro and Temari some to get him. I don't look up at either of them, and they leave quickly. I stand then look down at Naruto.

"Thank you," I say quietly. He smiles weakly at me.

I nod at him, and then transport him to the hospital.

The Hokage is dead. Well, that's what everyone has repeated to me in grieving voices, but I don't believe it. As long as I can remember, the old man has been the head of The Leaf. I can't see anyone else being Hokage. There is no way we can function without him.

Today is the funeral. I'm dressed in black pants and a long-sleeved black V-neck with black fingerless gloves. I walk silently with Gontei and Uncle Sate to the burial ground.

Our family sits next to the Nara family. When Shiky sees the state that I'm in, he puts a gentle hand on my shoulder and gives me a weak smile. I struggle to return it.

When it's time to say our goodbyes, I walk up to the front while staring at my feet. I touch the casket as a single tear rolls down my face and lands onto the flower I have brought. I place it with the others, and then sit back down.

Tears seem pointless to me now. They only ever get in the way. A good ninja doesn't cry anyway. I won't cry anymore, I swear it.

I sprint to the gates. Team Baki left today. I just have to hold on to the hope that Kankuro waited for me. The hope that he really did mean it when he said he loved me. When I get there, no one is in sight. I sigh sadly, broken inside.

I lean against the gates and stare hard at the ground. I should've known better. It's _Kankuro. _He probably got tired of trying to get in my pants. I was only his catch of the day. He showed me off to everyone, just to throw me away again.

I thought I was the best actor. I'm not happy with being second under Kankuro.

Someone taps my shoulder. "What?" I snap.

I look up into Kankuro's eyes. "I'm only saying goodbye." He says softly as if not to upset me.

He kisses my forehead, my nose, and then my lips. I don't care that he's in the doghouse for forfeiting his match. He came to say goodbye to me, that's all that matters. I kiss him back; a goodbye kiss for the ages. Our lips are pressed together for a long time.

"Bye Po-chan," He whispers in my ear when we break apart.

I smile as we embrace and whisper back, "Bye Kuro-kun."

He leaves, but this time, it's with a warmth that we will see each other again.

**AN: This wasn't a very long chapter, but it got the job done. The next few chapters will be focused on Popori and Shikamaru interacting with each other. ;) Yes, of course, she will have to be involved in Sasuke's defection from Konoha. **


	16. Chapter 16: Shikykun

I sit quietly beside Shikamaru on the hillside. There aren't many trees here, and we have a great view of the sky. I guess that's why he picked this place to be his.

I'm in a shocked state. You can't see it on the outside, but if you stare into my eyes I bet you could see the turmoil going on inside me. Of course Shikamaru being chosen was inevitable. He is a genius, and despite what he always says about himself, he is a great ninja.

But me? How could that happen? Yes, I had one of the stronger Kekkai Genkai, and I would sacrifice my own life in sake of a mission, and I'm a fast leaner, and can think on my toes and . . . well I guess I can understand a _little_ bit. But when you placed me next to Shiky, you knew who was better.

I look at him. He's lying on the ground, both hands behind his head, and gazing at the clouds like they are the world's biggest mystery. And maybe, to him, they are.

I don't want to disturb him, just like when he plays Asuma Sensei in Go; I don't want to break his concentration.

I have to though, so I look at him and ask quietly, "Shiky-kun?"

He turns to look at me. Something in my expression must have gotten his attention, because he props up his shoulder and holds his head in his hand.

"Yeah, what is it?" He asks looking curious, but mostly bored like always. How those lazy dark brown eyes could turn into such analytical ones, I would never know.

"This is going to sound stupid but . . ." I hesitate and sigh. I glance to his face to see a smirk playing on his lips.

"Just tell me will you?" I fight a smile that is creeping to my own mouth. His tone is teasing, but I can tell he wants to know now that I've brought it up.

"Well," I begin, "I was just wondering . . . Why do you think they chose me to be a Chunin? I mean, of course they picked you. You're brilliant and a total genius and just _perfect_." I blush as the last word slips out. That was an unexpected admittance.

For a moment, he just stares at me. Then he blinks and shoots me a smile; a rare, honest-to-God Shiky-smile. "Well I don't know about the Third Hokage," He sits up and turns so he is eye-level with me. Our faces are inches apart and I can feel the blush below my cheeks deepen. "But _I_ think it's because you're quite brilliant yourself, Popori."

His words hang in the air, and there is electricity passing between us that has nothing to do with my Kekkai Genkai. I look away, and he lies back down. Whatever that feeling was, it's gone now.

"I see," I say awkwardly. I turn my gaze to the sky where the big white fluffs pass overhead. "Well I guess . . ." I begin, not knowing how to end my statement.

Shiky stands beside me staring straight ahead. I look up at him while shading my eyes so I can see him speak.

"I should get home before my mom hunts me down and starts nagging me." He sighs, and in traditional Shiky style says, "What a drag."

I smile to myself as he helps me up and we walk together to his home.

When we get to Shiky's house, before I can turn and toss a goodbye over my shoulder, his mom is in the doorway. "Shikamaru, where have you been? Are you aware–" she breaks off when she sees me and then smiles.

I blink.

"Well hello there young miss," she says, still beaming at me. "Has my son been with you this whole time?"

I blink again then find my voice, "Uh . . . yes?"

She giggle then clasps her hands together. "Wonderful." She doesn't hesitate to usher us both inside. "He's always saying how women are so bossy and hard to be around. You must have changed his mind, right?"

I glance at Shiky who has face-palmed himself twice already and has decided just to sigh defeated. "I really think that's up to Shiky, I mean – Shikamaru." I bite my tongue. _Sorry Shiky._ At least I didn't add a '-Kun' to the end . . .

"Shiky?" his mother seems to roll it around in her mouth, tasting it. "Oh how cute! Is that your pet name for him?"

Shikamaru looks at his mom like she is a lunatic, "Mom, what are you getting at?"

She looks at him then back to me and says, "You two are together, aren't you?"

I choke on air as he sighs. "No mom. Popori is just a friend; she's been made a Chunin like me." As he walks into the dining room I swear I can hear him mutter something that sounds like, "She's taken anyway . . ."

His mom watches him leave while giggling, and from the sound of it, she isn't buying into his words. "Of course. Why don't you eat with us this evening, Popori?"

Shikamaru's head pops into sight from the dining room, "Mom–" he starts to complain.

"She's eating with us whether you like it or not!" She snaps at him.

I've shrunken, trying to stay out of it. Shiky sighs again then goes back into the dining room. His mom guides me by the shoulders to the kitchen. I help her with the rest of the cooking. She put me in charge of the sukiyaki. I'm proud of my dish like a father would be of his newborn child.

I sit my creation on the table with a smile lighting up my face. Shiky looks up at me and asks, "Did you make these?" pointing to the dish.

I nod, and he smirks, his father commenting, "Cooking skills are a good quality in a wife Shikamaru, remember that."

We both blush a deep red crimson. I sit down, then load a bowl with rice and top it with my sweet sukiyaki. They taste even better than they look.

"These are delicious, Popori." Shikamaru's father says, while the other two members of the family nod in agreement. I beam while thanking him heavily.

After we have finished, Shikamaru's dad asks, "Are you any good at Go?"

I shrug, "I've never played, I wouldn't know."

Shiky smirks at me, "I'll teach you, come on."

I follow him up to his room and watch as he pulls out a board and places little pieces on it. I listen intently as he explains the rules and how to win.

"Do you get it?" he asks smirking at my determined face.

"Yes, let's do this."

We go at it for a solid thirty minutes. He finally beats me and tells me where I slipped up.

"You were good for your first time, though." He compliments.

"Maybe I could beat you one of these days." I tease.

He smirks back at me, "Keep dreaming, woman."

I laugh; I love a good challenge.

The next day we've both been issued on the same mission, along with Gontei. Shoji is training to be a medical Shinobi and he isn't available right now. I love that he is pursuing what would be best for him, but I would have enjoyed his attendance, to my surprise.

The objective of our mission is to hunt down a rouge ninja and bring his captives home. I love this; it's my first mission as a Chunin, being leader no less.

I turn to my team, "Alright boys, we have two days to get those kids back home. From what I've been told, they were taken from a small clan right on the border of The Land of Tea." I look to Shiky. "Is it safe to assume that the capture would camp out somewhere close to collect his reward?"

He nods to me, "Yeah, he wouldn't go too far."

I smirk then turn around, "Let's head out."

When we get to the clan, I send Gontei to scout the surrounding area to see if he can come upon something. Besides his father, he's the most observant person I know. Take away speech and your eyes get real sharp.

Shikamaru and I gather information from the locals. The rouge used some kind of grappling hooks to attack with. Also, he could manipulate trees and plants around him to do his bidding.

"Hm, a mid-range opponent." I mutter. "I think Gontei and I should attack up close and give you openings to capture him in your jutsu. Sound good?"

I know he doesn't like taking orders from a girl, but he agrees with me. "Yeah, it's fine."

A bird-like whistle sounds above us. We look up to see Gontei crouching on the tree limb above us. He gestures for us to follow and we comply.

We find two unconscious children lying on the ground on the outskirts of the village. We rush to help them, crouching at their sides and checking their pulses.

_Wait,_ I think. _Why would the rouge just leave them? I thought he wanted a reward. _

A sharp intake of breath from Shikamaru tells me that he got it, too. A trap. A long vine wraps itself around Gontei and binds him to a tree. I get dragged under the ground by the earth itself. It's swallowing me whole.

"Gen jutsu!" I yell.

"Release!" I hear Shikamaru say desperately.

We end up lying on a flat plain, without any children in sight. I hear something and stand quickly. I spin to the side as a grappling hook flies past my nose. It's a spear-like weapon until embedded into something, it them spreads out its four arms and latches on. What is hard to see is the small almost invisible string connected to the end. So when the enemy called back his weapon, how was I to know?

Something connects with my side and I fall to the ground. I hear Gontei grunt in pain and I look up to see what happened. Gontei with his alert eyes saw the string and played the protective card again. The weapon has taken a huge chunk of skin from his shoulder, and blood spurts everywhere.

I hop back up and growl almost animal-like, "Spread out."

The boys do as they're told, Gontei heading towards the left as Shikamaru falls into the right side of the forest. I hear the snap of a twig and swivel on my feet just to be punched in the jaw, making me fall to the ground.

I can hear the snickering of my opponent and growl in annoyance. Once I find my attacker, Gontei is already on him, flinging poison needles at him and throwing punches quickly. The rouge laughs manically as he blocks and dodges. I glare at the ugly man, trying to figure out how to get an opening for Shikamaru.

I get one. I use my Lightning Fist and send a bolt flying at the man. He dodges again and sends one of his grappling hooks at me. It goes right through me. It hits above my ribs, but below my chest. The pain erupts through every nerve in my body, and I can see dark spots in my vision.

Shikamaru rushes to my aid, crouching next to me. His face is filled with pure terror. The ugly man snarls and asks for my last words. I manage to spit blood at his feet and place a hand on Shiky's shoulder, looking into his eyes willing my plan to him. As I wanted, Shiky knows what to do. He uses the shadow from my arm and from the tiny string to capture the rouge in his Shadow Paralysis.

I smirk, and with a last burst of energy, I cut the string with a kunai and send it flying at the rouge. It hits him square in the chest. Gontei appears behind him and snaps his neck for good measure.

I yank the grappling hook out of my chest from the back then look to Gontei panting, "Where are the kids?"

He nods then disappears then reappears with the two children in his arms. I smile; I've completed my mission as always. Then I pass out from blood loss. Seems my mission completions always come with a price.

It's the next day after my first mission as a Chunin, and I feel great. I look to Shikamaru, who insisted on walking me home to make sure I didn't try anything foolish.

I look at him, the sun is shining brightly today, and it bounces of his features beautifully. "We're a good team, Shiky-kun. You're a good actor, too. Your face was so believably horrified when that rouge got me."

He furrows his brows at me, "You think I wasn't really worried?" I give him a look. "Popori, it's my duty as a man to protect you and make sure you don't get hurt."

I roll my eyes at him, "I've taken worse blows, Shiky-kun."

He sighs, "So stubborn." He stops me by putting a hand on my shoulder. "But seriously, Popori I was worried." His dark eyes smolder me and I'm speechless for a moment. He smirks at me. "It's nice to have someone to watch clouds with."

I smile at him; those words mean a lot to me.

**AN: did you guys like it? you get to see a little bit of new feelings blossoming in this chapter. I like it, it took me a time to figure out this mission and all the strategies and stuff, but it was worth it I think. What do you guys think?**


	17. Chapter 17: Itachi and Kisame

**AN: this chapter times skips to the time when Tsunade is Hokage. She just got done healing Sasuke and Popori is going to check in on him.**

I walk into the hospital with hope. The new Hokage has arrived and she is supposed to be an excellent healer. I'm expecting her to have healed Sasuke's injuries by now, but she might have gone to Lee instead. Both need her help, so I don't know who she tended to first.

I ask the medical Shinobi at the front desk where Sasuke is and head in the direction she points out to me. When I go in his room, he's sitting up by himself, head resting against the wall while his eyes are closed. For a moment, I think he's sleeping and am about to leave, but his eyes open and flicker to me.

I smile at him, "How are you Sasuke-kun?"

He stares at me for a moment, and then grins. "I'm a little stiff from lying in bed for so long, but other than that I'm fine. Lady Tsunade said that I would be able to move around again in a few days."

I'm glad. I haven't had down time with Sasuke in nearly two months. With all the hectic blazing everywhere, there hasn't been time for it.

"It's funny. I thought I was the one hospital bound. Bedridden, even." I chuckle darkly to myself.

I get a flash of memory from one of my missions. The mission was a success of course, but not without a price. I had come home with a hole in my palm the size of a kunai's width at its biggest. For good reason, I had attempted to catch the weapon flung at me to protect the woman we were transporting. But unfortunately, the kunai had gone right through my entire hand. It was painful, the blade ripping through each of my highly sensitive nerves in my hand.

Sasuke grins thinly at me, "That's only because you're a showoff."

I roll my eyes, "Well someone has to do it." I joke.

I'm walking with Shikamaru and his father to the Hokage's office. Neither of us has met her yet, and we have been called by her for the first time. We're both Chunin now, so we have been spending a lot of time together just on missions. Plus, we spend time when we have time off. We know a lot about each other; but that's a good thing. For missions' sake.

"I can't believe the new Hokage is already making us work," Shiky complains.

I cross my arms, "Well I can't believe Naruto got to go get her! That's so unfair!" I complain back. Spending so much time with Shikamaru Nara takes a toll on a person.

He sighs, "I still can't believe it's a woman."

I roll my eyes and look to his father as he comments on how without women, none of us would be here. I chuckle as I see Shiky flinch at his father's words.

"I don't think he appreciates your analogy," I inform him.

Shiky and I head into the office as his father waits outside. When we step in, I see a dark haired and eyed woman holding a pig standing next to the desk, smiling at us. The chair is faced so that the person sitting in it has a view of Konoha.

A voice sounds from the chair, "Shikamaru Nara, Popori Ikame, nice for you two to join us finally."

I bow to the piece of furniture, "My apologies, Hokage. Shiky-kun here walks so slowly, and he can't walk and complain at the same time so that took even _more_ time."

Shikamaru rolls his eyes at me then places both hands behind his head, letting me do all the talking.

The chair turns to face us, revealing a young, busty blond woman. She has a small jewel on her forehead and a smirk playing on her lips. "Popori, please, call me Lady Tsunade."

Shiky and I both blink, "_You're_ the new Hokage?" He asks skeptically.

I elbow him in the ribs, willing him to be nice. "Don't be rude," I mumble to him. I turn back to Tsunade, "What he means to say is that you look young compared to our last Hokage."

Somehow, Naruto bursts into the office and yells pointing at Tsunade. "Don't be fooled, you guys! She's really a grandma! She uses fancy jutsus to keep her looking so young!"

I'm pretty sure both Shiky and I look to him and sweat drop at the same time. I throw a shuriken at him and pin him to the wall.

"Naruto, don't be rude. Once again I apologize Lady Tsunade." I bow to her then give her a look as if to say 'boys, what can you do?'

She was about to kill Naruto before I got to him. "Nice reflexes." She comments. I thank her and she continues. "This is Shizune. She is my personal assistant."

Shizune smiles and says hello then lets the Hokage continue. We both bow to her politely.

"Alright, first order of business." Tsunade begins.

"Not the first," Shizune corrects her.

Tsunade rolls her eyes and mumbles, "Debts don't count."

"You gamble?" I ask, concerned underneath my smile. Shiky and I share a quick look, and then turn back to her.

Tsunade shakes her head in denial. "Not anymore, I've kicked the habit!"

Naruto is struggling to get away from the wall, "Whatever!" He yells.

I throw another shuriken and it hits him between the legs. Naruto stops struggling and glances down, blanching.

Tsunade glares at him, "Well back to what I was saying. Shikamaru, I'm putting you and Popori on traffic duty while Genma and Raido are out on a mission."

Shikamaru groans and begins to complain, but I elbow him again to get him to stop. "We'd love to be of service, Lady Tsunade."

Traffic is a boring job. No one comes in or out all day, so Shiky and I sit at the booth with nothing to do. Eventually, we run out of things to talk about – well at least all the comfortable things – and he soon falls asleep.

Without Shiky to talk to, I am extremely bored with nothing but my thoughts. I start to think of all the things that have happened in such a short time. But mostly, I think of why Sasuke was in the hospital.

~Flashback~

I remember that day clearly.

I was perfecting a new move of mine. I punch the ground and everything within a hundred yard radius gets electrified. I hadn't named it yet, and that was what was on my mind when I saw them walk by.

Two men in long black cloaks and straw hats strolled by me. The cloaks had red clouds on them, and the hats had tiny bells hanging from them. They looked at me as I looked at them. The taller one behind snickered. I smirked back at him.

I know trouble when I see it.

I wasn't aware at the time, but we had all stopped walking. I stared in the opposite direction that they did. I could feel the immense chakra pooling off of them. I don't know how they managed to get into Konoha, but I was sure they weren't let in warmly.

"Where you two boys heading?" I asked, the smirk still playing on my face.

Neither of them spoke for a long moment. I was beginning to think they weren't going to speak at all when the taller one spoke in a menacing voice. A voice that I knew could only be bloodthirsty.

"We're stopping in for a visit."

I laughed whole-heartedly. I didn't care that I looked like a fool. I did it for a purpose. As I tilted my head back and clutched my stomach, I saw the eyes.

_Itachi_.

When I was in control of my laughter, I spoke again. "Well, if you need anything, here's my card." Then I dropped my bomb and ran like hell was chasing me.

My bomb was special. I had made it myself and still use them. It's a spherical device that, when triggered, sprays needles in every which direction. I was, and still am, very proud of it.

I ran as fast as I could to find Sasuke. His older brother was here, and that couldn't be a good thing. Not at all. When I found him, I was out of breath. I bent over and panted and managed to wheeze out one word. "Itachi."

His eyes filled with a mixture of wonder and hatred as he asked coldly, "Are you sure?"

I nodded and told him what I saw. When I was done and had my breath back, he spoke seriously.

"Alright, let's go find him. If you see him, come get me."

I bite my lip then ask, already knowing the answer, "What if you get to him?"

His eyes hardened as he said, "Then he's dead."

We headed in different directions, trying not to look suspicious and draw attention to ourselves. I found them first, thankfully. Itachi and the other man had thrown away their hats and had revealed their faces. They were fighting Kurenai, Asuma, Kakashi, and Guy Sensei.

Itachi's partner had shark-like features. He had blue skin, gills, beady eyes, and sharp teeth. He also had a big ass sword.

From the looks of it, Kurenai and Asuma's first worries were avoiding the Sharingan. Kakashi was kneeling on one knee and looked like Itachi had just used it on him. Guy was fighting with fish-face. I heard the shark say something about Naruto and turned and bolted to find Sasuke again.

Once I found him I whisper-screamed, "They want Naruto!"

We both ran to Naruto's hotel room. When we got there, we headed in on different sides, in hopes that we would have better odds that way. I got to Naruto first. Itachi and the shark were in front of me.

I took a quick breath then sprinted and ran up the side of the wall past them. I jumped and twisted in mid-air, placing myself between Naruto and the two men.

Shark spoke in an agitated voice, "Look Itachi, it's that brat. She got me with that damned needle bomb. I'm killing her."

Before he could advance, Itachi stopped him. "Settle yourself, Kisame."

I took out two kunai, "Yeah fish face. Don't get your pants in a wad. Next time, I'll make sure not to hit your money maker, 'kay?" I winked at him, only getting a growl in return.

"Popori!" Naruto said.

"You awake back there? I couldn't tell!" I said turning to wink at him.

Sasuke appeared behind us, at the end of the hallway. His Chidori lit up the room as he said, "Brother." Itachi didn't respond.

I smirked in bloodlust, "Let's do this!" I ran at Kisame at the same time Sasuke charged at Itachi.

Itachi caught the blow despite the power of it. "Impressive." I muttered to myself.

I turned my attention back to the shark and lunged at him, my weapons pointed at his throat. He easily kicked me to the side, sending me flying through a wall. I jumped back up as he charged at me, his sword ripping through the wall like Sasuke's Chidori did. I leaped over his swing and turned, kicking him in between the shoulder blades.

He grunted, but didn't falter his footing. I sent both kunai flying at the back of his neck. He laughed evilly as he ducked and turned. He swung his sword, and it hit me square in the stomach. I fell to my knees and coughed. Blood shared space with my saliva.

I smirked up at him, "Pretty blade you got there. Does it have a name?"

He smirked back at me, "Samehade, now time to die, you brat."

"Nice name for a death toy," I commented, jumping back up again. "But you have to admit, no brat could be this persistent."

I glanced to see Naruto staring in shock as Sasuke gets the shit beat out of him. I grunted in frustration. I looked back to Kisame.

"Hey fish face, why do you want the nine-tail?" I asked randomly.

This question surprised him but he doesn't answer. He just hit me in the chest, sending me flying into Naruto. My clone knocked the blond down and I jumped onto Kisame's back. I stabbed his shoulder with a kunai before he can throw me off.

"You little runt!" he bellowed at me.

"Naruto! Get out of here!" I got up and grabbed Sasuke by the arm and dragged him down the hall a ways.

Before I could turn to fight both of them to the death, something shielded us from impending doom. I had no idea what it was, but I sure as hell was glad it had popped up.

~End Flashback~

**AN: w00t. did ya guys like it? I love Popori. she loves fighting so much. And she's so honorable. The next chapters will focus on Sasuke's defection, so watch out, cause Popori is definitely involved to a high-degree. **

**Sorry if I'm not doing a good job on anything, but I'm just writing what plays out in my head. **


	18. Chapter 18: Sound Ninja Four

When our shift is over I stand. Shikamaru is still sleeping, so I poke him.

"Shiky-kun, get up." I mutter.

He doesn't stir so I sigh and walk off without him. I need to go see Sasuke anyway. He's fully healed and walking around now, so I should find him somewhere. When I find him, he's sitting in a big tree and Kakashi Sensei is talking with him. When Kakashi leaves I jump up to him.

"Wish he wasn't so righteous all the time?" I ask with a warm smile on my face.

He glares up at me for a while, and then the stare softens and he nods at me.

I sigh, "I know no one understands how you feel. Not even I can fathom it. My family is dead, but they were murdered by and outsider. For you own flesh and blood . . . It seems unreal." I grin at him, "But hey, we'll get stronger together."

Sasuke opens his mouth to say something, but a voice neither of us recognizes cuts him off. "Well if it isn't Sasuke Uchiha and Popori Ikame."

We both look up to see a group of Sound ninja staring at us, three men and one woman. I jut out my hip and place a hand on it, glaring at them.

"What do you want?" I demand.

The girl glares at me, "Shut it you punk. Lord Orochimaru wants to make a deal with you two."

I sniff uninterested, "What is it?"

One of the men chuckles darkly, "Shouldn't we introduce ourselves first?"

I shift my weight to my other foot.

"I'm Sakon," The man says then gestures to his companions. "This is Tayuya, Jirobo and Kidomaru."

I look each of them over. Sakon has purple hair that is long and covers the right side of his face. He has beady eyes and blue lips. Tayuya, the girl, has neon pink hair. A big clump rests between her brown eyes. Jirobo is a big, bulky man. He has orange hair that is styled into three Mohawks. Two rest on either side of his head while the last one lies on the top. His amber eyes seem to be set in frustration. Kidomaru has dark skin, hair, and beady eyes. His hair is pulled back like Shiky's and he has three pairs of arms.

"Okay, what's your offer?" I ask, Sasuke standing next to me.

Sakon explains to Sasuke that if he joins Orochimaru, he'll be able to gain ultimate power. I grimace, that's a low blow. Sasuke wants nothing more than to be able to defeat his older brother, Itachi. I try to put myself in his shoes, but I don't even know what I would pick.

Sasuke is silent before saying, "Alright I'll come with you, but only if Popori comes as well."

I look to him with a blank expression. He wants me to come with him? He has trusted me with everything in the past. Does he think I would tell everyone where he went?

Kidomaru smirks, "Good bargain. Lord Orochimaru has been waiting for an opening to snatch you up, too little girl."

I glare at him while speaking to Sasuke, "Is this what you want?" He nods at me. I stay silent for a moment then close my eyes. "Then it is decided. I'll go with Sasuke." I'll gain the snake's trust then stab him in his sleep. I think to myself.

The four Sound snicker. Sasuke and I depart, getting what we'll need for our voyage.

As I walk away from my home and up to Sasuke, I see that he is speaking with Sakura.

"I'll miss you the most . . . Sakura," He whispers silently.

I smirk as I walk up to him as he renders her unconscious. "I thought she was annoying." I comment.

He looks to me, "She's less of a pain then Ino." He says flatly.

I snicker then walk with him to meet the Sound.

Walking together with the Sound Ninja Four is weird. I'm pretty sure Kidomaru is staring at me. Whenever he gets close, Tayuya will snap at him and Sakon with tell them both to 'shut the hell up.'

We stop in a clearing. Kidomaru snickers as Jirobo locks me to his side. He's keeping me from moving. Why?

Sakon goes over how Sasuke needs to 'die' before he can gain his power. Before I can revolt, Sasuke is being sealed in a large coffin. Tayuya looks to me and my pissed off expression.

"Don't worry. We'll have one for you when we get there. We weren't expecting on having you with us." She says with a smirk.

Jirobo passes me to Kidomaru, who snickers then grips my neck, whispering in my ear disgusting suggestions on how my ceremony would go. I follow them as we head in the direction of their Lord's lair.

We've been traveling for what seems like weeks when they all stop. "Looks like the Leaf sent someone to get the punks." Tayuya says.

I'm stuck. Do I fight, too? Or do I stay with the Sound so I can be with Sasuke? Time is up. The five Leaf Shinobi appear through the trees.

"Tsunade sent _them_?" I marvel as I see the four Genin and one Chunin. Shikamaru, Neji, Choji, Naruto and Kiba with Akamaru are there before us. Trying to stop the Sound from taking Sasuke and me away. Unbelievable, that blond is off her rocker.

Tayuya smirks, "What an idiot Hokage. I can kill these punks by myself."

Shiky is staring at me wide-eyed. It sends a chill down my spine and makes me nauseous. "Popori?" he asks.

Kidomaru wraps his bottom two sets of arms around my waist and chest. The last pair grabs my hair and reveals my neck embroidered with the curse mark. "See this? She belongs with Lord Orochimaru, not the pathetic Leaf." He spits.

Neji is using his Byakugan. I know he's trying to see if they can do something to get us away from them. He has probably spotted Sasuke in the coffin already. Shikamaru's face clouds over as he sees the mark. I've shown it to him before, when we were cloud watching one day. He asked about it and I told him the whole story. I was in a great mood that day.

"No way Popori belongs to Orochimaru!" Naruto bellows. "Give her and Sasuke back!"

I close my eyes, "Naruto you moron." I mumble.

"Jirobo," Sakon says. The bulky man steps out front. The rest of us turn and head back on our journey. "Don't stay back too long," Sakon advices.

They aren't all going to fight together? The boys might have a chance! Don't die, I plead, just please don't die.

We cover another mile when they catch up with us gain – minus Choji. He must have stayed back to fight Jirobo.

Kidomaru smiles devilishly, "My turn." He throws me to Sakon, who catches me by the hair. I grunt but don't do anything about it.

"Women may be a pain . . ." Shiky says, "but they deserve better treatment then that."

Tayuya is getting angry. She looks at me, "You! Carry it!" I do as I'm told and pick up the coffin and follow after the other two.

The next time we're stopped, Neji isn't with them. I really hope he and Choji are okay. Things move quickly. Sakon attacks the boys, but they manage to trick him and get the coffin and me away. Akamaru sets a paper bomb as Sakon rushes the boys, but the dog stumbles and is in the way of attack. Kiba rushes to save his pet and when the bomb goes off, Sakon, Kiba and Akamaru fall into a canyon.

Tayuya goes after us, "Punks!"

Naruto exclaims, "No way! What's with them?"

Shiky looks to me then back, "Here comes the other one! Oh, man. I'll take care of it. Naruto, Popori, you go ahead with the coffin!"

We both stare at him. Naruto says, "Shikamaru . . ."

"Just go!" he orders.

Tayuya stops rushing us dead in her tracks and stares behind us. "Why are you . . ."

Someone grabs me and the coffin and flips to another tree limb. I look up at him. He has white hair with red bands putting small amounts together. His blue eyes have red marks underneath them and two red dots are placed above his eyebrows.

Naruto looks pissed. Shiky smirks, "Sorry Naruto, I miscalculated."

The man looks at Tayuya, "You're late Tayuya. And what of the other three? This from the former members of the Sound Ninja Five."

She stares at him, "Why are you . . .? Your body can't . . ."

He speaks clearly, "I no longer move using flesh. I use the power of my mind."

Tayuya gets her attitude back, "Hmph. Can't you even die?"

I look at him; he does look sickly. He speaks again looking like he's in a trance. "I can feel it a little now. The release of the flesh. As if I can touch just a small part of Lord Orochimaru's dream." He puts a hand on the coffin, the other on my shoulder. "This is the dream vessel, but you all are too late."

Naruto jumps at him, "I don't understand a word you're saying! Give Sasuke back!"

Shiky reaches a hand out to him, "Hey Naruto, wait!"

Tayuya punches the blond in the face, sending him flying into Shikamaru.

The man says to her, "Tayuya, I won't kill you so you can live to fulfill your mission. I'll leave these two pests to you." He looks to me while picking up the coffin. "Come, my Lord awaits us."

I follow after him. When we stop in a field, I look at him. "What's your name?"

He stares at me then picks me up and places me on the coffin. "Kimimaro," he says flatly.

I nod, "I'm Popori. Does it hurt?"

He looks at me and I point to the mark on his chest, "Moving, does it hurt?"

He looks away for a moment. When Naruto comes into view he says, "Fulfilling my Lord's wishes makes the pain bearable."

Naruto bombards Kimimaro with questions about Orochimaru and why he wants Sasuke. Kimimaro explains that his Lord has achieved immortality, but he needs a vessel.

Understanding why he wants Sasuke now he yells, "I won't let that happen!"

Hundreds of shadow clones surround us. both Kimimaro and I are impressed by the number. I watch as Naruto attacks him with one clone after another, Kimimaro destroying all of them with his unorthodox kekkai genkai. He slashes at all the clones with bones from his body.

As he explains to Naruto the five dances in his kekkai genkai, the coffin begins to emit chakra. I slide off of it and watch it closely. The seals begin to pop off so I back up.

Naruto calms when he sees Sasuke emerge from the coffin. I see his face. He's monstrous. It's amazing. He examines himself then starts snickering.

Naruto gets excited, "Sasuke what are you doing? Come on let's go!"

Sasuke laughs louder with his arms outstretched. He looks around and when he finds me he gestures for me to follow. He runs off and I trail after him. When I look back I can see Lee come into view to fight Kimimaro.

As we get to the waterfalls and stand on one of the statue's head, Sasuke whispers to me, "Popori, Naruto and I are going to fight. Do not interfere." He turns to me, "And thank you, for staying with me."

I grin at him. "Of course, Sasuke-kun."

When Naruto appears, he bellows Sasuke's name. I sit where I am. I have a perfect view of this natural arena. I can see this 'ultimate power' Orochimaru promised.

When the fight is over, I'm speechless. Sasuke turned into even more of a beast than I thought. I jump down beside Sasuke and stare at Naruto's unconscious body. The kid really did try. Seeing Chidori and Resengan clash is something that chills me to the bone.

I look at Sasuke, "Are we leaving now?"

He is silent for a long time before saying, "I want you to stay with the Leaf for a while longer."

My eyes widen in disbelief. "What? You're leaving _me_ too?" The thought was unthinkable. How could he do this to me?

"I'll come back for you I promise. I want some time to myself. I need to figure some things out, you can do the same. Find out everything you can about the organization my brother is with, the Akatsuki. Do research on whatever you can. When I come back, we can hunt for him together." He looks at me. There is more truth and confidence in his eyes than I've ever seen before.

He'll come back; he's not lying to me.

I nod and he smirks, "Anyway we wouldn't want your many boyfriends worried about you would we?"

I smile at him and we hug. I kneel beside Naruto, "Bye Sasuke-kun." I wave to him.

"See you around, Pori-chan." He waves to me over his shoulder as he walks away.

I giggle and as he walks into the dense trees, I can hear him chuckle ever so quietly.

I turn to the unconscious Naruto. He'll be fine; he's not dead. How am I going to get him out of here? Thankfully Kakashi and Pakkun the dog find us. I look up at both of them.

"Nice to see you, Popori," Kakashi says.

I smile warmly at him, "I should be the thankful one. I thought I was going to have to carry this boy out of here."

Kakashi smiles through his mask. Pakkun asks, "Where Sasuke?"

My face clouds over like it's supposed to. "He . . . got away." My fists clench and I look at the ground beneath me. What a drama queen.

"It's strange you didn't follow him. You two were so close . . ." Kakashi notes.

I look him in the eye, "Orochimaru killed my family. Working for him would be my own personal hell." At least that is the truth.

"Po-chan!" his voice sounds and my heart melts.

I look up to see a panting Kankuro. I sprint to the natural wall and climb up it in record time. I jump into his arms.

"Kuro-kun! Why are you here?" I ask excitedly.

He chuckles, "Gaara, Temari and I came to help Konoha out."

I gasp and look up to him. "Is everyone okay?"

He smirks, "I killed the freak Kiba was fighting. Temari pretty much took out the whole forest to kill the girl, so Shikamaru is fine. And Gaara took out the guy who was fighting Lee."

I nodded, leaning into his chest as he held me. They are all so strong. He rests his head on top of mine.

"Hey, Kiba told me they were taking you with Sasuke. How did you get away? Well, why aren't you with him?" His voice sounded like he expected me to go anywhere with my best friend. And he was right.

"Sasuke . . ." Is coming back for me later. But I can't tell him that. I can't tell anyone that. "He chose a path that I didn't want to take." It's half of the truth. I _don't_ want to go to Orochimaru. But the thing is I made a promise to his mother.

~Flashback~

Sasuke and I ran into his kitchen where his mother was cooking. We were small kids at the time, and we had planned to play in the park all day. We ran circles around the table while we told his mom about our plans. She smiled at us and told us to have fun. As Sasuke ran out the door she stopped me.

"Popori," She had said, "You're older than my son. I want you to look after him for me. I want you to stay with him and make sure he doesn't get into trouble, alright? Keep him safe."

She asked that off me, thinking she would only be gone for a few hours. But when we got back that night, we found that none of his family would ever be looking out for him. So I had to be the one to do it.

She may not have known it, but Sasuke's mother had entrusted me with a job that I would never let go. I would always keep that promise. I would take it to my grave.

~End Flashback~

In the present, Kankuro takes my face in his hands, "Well, I'm glad you didn't leave." He kisses me, and I kiss back with a guilt that kills me inside.

But I _am_ going to him. Sasuke just isn't ready for me to go yet.

When we get back to Konoha, I sit outside the room Neji is being healed in. I feel like it's my fault. Yes, Sasuke chose to go and take me, but all the boys were hurt, except Shiky – God if he had been hurt . . . but I was keeping my promise that I had kept for Sasuke's mom. That last things she had wanted from me.

I stand when Neji is healed. I walk into his room, "Neji?" my voice sounds distant.

"Popori," He answers looking to me. "You're here. That means the mission was a success?"

I look at him and smile weakly, "Almost. Fifty percent was completed. Sasuke got away."

He nods, "Well, at least we got you back." He falls asleep so I leave him in peace.

When I walk out, I see Temari sitting across from Temari. They've just finished speaking. When he gets up, I follow him. He turns a corner, and to my surprise, tears fall down his face.

"Shiky-kun . . ." I whisper.

He wipes the salt away then turns to me. Without warning, I wrap my arms around him.

"You did well, Shiky-kun. No one died, and I'm here aren't I?"

He hesitates, but hugs back and whispers to me, "Yeah, you're here. I'm glad for that." There's a meaning to what he says, but I can't tell what it is. "I'm really glad for that, Popori."

I don't notice we're still holding each other until his father clears his throat behind us. I can tell that Shikamaru is torn between not wanting to let go, and wanting to push me away and deny what his father just saw. I smile as I see the blush on his cheeks. His father chuckles then gestures that it is time to go.

When his father turns, I quickly grab Shiky's hand and squeeze. "Bye Shiky. See you later, promise?"

He smirks then squeezes my hand back, "Yeah, definitely, woman."

I smile at him then release his hand. As he walks away I realize something. Shikamaru Nara is my best friend inside Konoha.

**AN: W00t! Did you guys like it? Sasuke will be back for Popori, but will she leave Shikamaru to keep her promise? And what about Kankuro? He still means a lot to her doesn't he? **

**The next chapter will either be another few chapters of character development, or it will jump to the Shippuden era. I haven't decided yet. What do you guys think? **


	19. Chapter 19: Older

**AN: This is set in a few days before the start of the Shippuden series. ^.^ **

Two and a half years pass ever so slowly. I've waited patiently for Sasuke to return. I'm beginning to think that he had second thoughts, which means he doesn't want me to go with him at all. It's not like I'm not ready for it. If anything, I was more ready than he was when he left. Now I know for a fact that I could deal with the transformation. I've gotten so much stronger over this long period of time.

I've grown older, too. Not just in a physical way – though I've grown that way as well – but in a mental way. I'm much more mature than I was when he left me. I'll still sacrifice anything in order to make a mission a success, but I'm not as reckless as I was.

I've been a bit of a downer lately. I'll go for straight hours without speaking and just staring into space with training. My outfit has changed. I'm wearing darker clothes than my former light green and gray. My button-up shirt is a dark blue with black trim and my skirt is black. It's basically the same colors Sasuke used to wear; only the blue is a shade lighter.

I've grown more knowing as well. I did like Sasuke advised; I researched into the Akatsuki, and even some back history of Konoha. It involved a lot of sneaking into the Hokage's office when no one was around, and I had to get Shiky to stay quiet a few times, but I was successful. I also gathered a lot of information from other villages as well. I know more than most Jonin do about them.

For example, Kisame is a former swordsman of the Mist. A man named Diedara from the Rocks was forced into the Akatsuki by Itachi. Sasori of the Red sand, the creator of Kankuro's puppets, is a member. Hidan is Jashin and immortal. I could sit and speak for hours about all of the information I have collected, but I have to keep it to myself. Sasuke and I will kill them by ourselves.

But, there is a problem with that. I don't think I want to kill _all_ of them; only the ones that seem to be the most troublesome. I've learned many things about the Leaf. And this village has a lot of secrets.

Shoji hugs my waist from behind, "Popori! My beauty I haven't seen you in such a long time! What with my training with Lady Tsunade and Sakura all the time, I never have time to pronounce my love for you!"

He's gotten taller over these years, but he isn't the tallest in his age group. His auburn hair has gotten longer, reaching his shoulders now. It doesn't have a part, but side swept bangs rather. His piercing blue eyes have gotten slightly more serious, but not that much. He still has a lust for almost every woman in Konoha, but now it's even more perverse.

I grab his wrists and throw him over my shoulders and onto the ground in front of me. I glare down at him with a foot on top of his chest. He gets red around the cheeks and gets a goofy grin on his face. I look down to see what his problem is.

Crap it. I remove my foot from his chest so he doesn't have a nice few of my undergarments anymore. I am still getting used to running around in this skirt. I have fishnet under it, but they don't help that much on the coverage part.

"Don't mention this to anyone or I'll cut your area off in your sleep and glue them to your forehead." I say darkly.

Shoji widens his eyes and nods quickly. His head snaps up when he hears the same footsteps that I do. I follow his gaze to see four blond pigtails and blue eyes bobbing towards me, along with one dark ponytail and lazy brown eyes. Temari and Shikamaru walk up to us. Temari in her knew garb from the Sand. Shikamaru in his tall, good looking glory from the Leaf.

"Popori, what were you doing with Shoji over here?" Temari teases, "Are you two on a date?"

I grimace as Shikamaru snorts beside her, "Yeah right." We say at the same time.

I smile secretly at him, and he does the same. Shiky and I have gotten really close over the last two and a half years. Since we were both made Chunin first, we did a lot of missions together in the beginning; most of them were just the two of us. Plus, he and I just get along really well. I seriously do consider him one of my closest friends.

Shoji sits up and gazes at Temari, "What about you and Shikamaru?"

"What about it?" The three of us answer in unison.

"Are _you_ two on a date?" He asks with a smirk.

We all roll our eyes at him as Shikamaru says, "No way," at the same time Temari and I say, "Whatever."

The four of us exchange looks then laugh.

"But seriously," Shikamaru says, "I'm just in charge of showing her around. It's a drag really."

Shoji looks to Temari then says with an enticing grin, "_I_ wouldn't think so. Having a gorgeous woman like her around would be nice for a change."

Temari tries to hide a blush while I scoff and Shiky rolls his eyes. "Alright lover boy," I say, "Play time is over. Time for business."

I grab his ear and pull him up and away from Shikamaru and Temari. I wave to both of them as they smile at me. I let go of Shoji and then run to Tsunade's office. I really want to go to Suna. I haven't seen Kankuro in a while. And seeing Temari reminds me of that.

When I walk into her office she smiles at me and says, "Just the girl I've wanted to see."

I give her a look and she continues, "I have been saving a mission special just for you, Popori. Suna has been wanting–"

"Of course, I'll do it!" I say without waiting for her to finish. I scold myself mentally then bow low to the ground, "My deepest apologies, Lady Tsunade. I'll let you finish now."

She laughs at me, "Oh, you can find out from the Kazekage when you get there. I'm sure he will be glad to see you." She winks at me.

Gaara is the Kazekage of the Sand now. I'm so proud of him; it's like watching your younger sibling learning to walk. I haven't spoken to him in a while either; god I need to hurry and get out of here.

I bow again politely before I exit, "Thank you Lady Tsunade!" I run out the door excitedly.

While heading to the front gates, I see Gontei and Uncle Sate walking together. Gontei has grown a lot, too. He towers over me, even getting a few inches on his father. He has filled out nicely, now showing just how strong he is. His sandy blond hair still hangs in his amber eyes, maybe even more so, like a wall shielding his emotions from the world.

When my uncle sees me he smiles, "Popori! What are you in such a rush for?" He asks brightly.

I look at him with cheerful eyes, "I've been issued a mission to Suna!"

Gontei gives a knowing look to his father who chuckles, "Well have fun. Give my regards to Kankuro and the new Kazekage!"

I nod then head on my voyage to Suna.

When I arrive in the Village Hidden in the Sand, I'm happy to see that it hasn't changed that much. It's still as beautiful as I remember it being when I first came. When I stroll in, many Sand Shinobi smile and nod or greet me by my name. I guess I'm known well around here.

I walk straight to the main building where Gaara's office is. When I head in, I see Baki Sensei. I smile warmly at him and he does the same.

"Popori, so nice to see you." He says. "I'm glad you came so quickly, the Kazekage has been waiting patiently for you." He gives me a serious look, "You know, you helped him a lot in the Chunin exams all that time ago. You really did."

I smile as the warmth of pride swells up in my chest; that is exactly what I had planned for. Another mission a success.

"Thank you, Baki Sensei," I say. "I'm glad to hear that."

I bid him farewell then head into Gaara's office. I put on a business face; he is higher ranked than me, and that means he deserves the highest respect. I open the door to see familiar light green eyes meet mine. Gaara stands as I enter, he doesn't smile but he looks much friendlier than he used to.

"Popori, my friend, I'm glad to see you made it safely to my village." He says in a monotone that is friendlier than I remember it as well.

"Gaara Kazekage, I'm also glad to be reunited with you." I reply bowing respectively.

His eyes soften as he strolls over to me and places a hand on my shoulder, "There is no need to be so formal with me, old friend. Without you, I wouldn't be in such a high position."

I beam at him, "Gaara-kun, I'm so happy to see you!" I hug him very unprofessionally.

He smirks, "That is the Popori I know."

I regain my composure and look to him as a superior. "What is my mission?" I ask like an extremely good soldier.

He nods, "Well, my siblings and I have wanted to spend time with you for a long time." He looks at me seriously, "Temari left for Konoha a few days ago. I trust she was there when you left?" I nod so he continues, "So she is checked off the list. And we have just conversed." He gives me a wry look. "All that is left is my brother."

I blink, "You called me to Suna to spend time with you and your siblings?"

He shrugs, "I like to call it, constructive bonding between our villages."

I nod, "Well it does sound strictly professional when you put it that way . . ." I smirk, "Alright I except."

Gaara nods with a small smirk, "I knew you would."

As I leave his office I'm shocked. I can't believe I arrived at Suna practically for a vacation. And Lady Tsunade _permitted_ it!

I stroll around the village alone for a while. When I walk past a coffee shop, I can see one pair of girls look at me then giggle nervously. Curious, I give them a look. When I meet my eyes with theirs they immediately look away blushing. I furrow my brows in confusion. What is that about?

I spy another pair of girls walking past me in the street. One of them is talking animatedly while the other is hanging on her every word. As I pass them I can get bits and pieces of their conversation.

" . . . He was so _passionate_ . . ."

" . . . I can't believe he did it with _you_ . . ."

" . . . So exciting! Like how there was a chance we could get caught!"

I can't take anymore of this. Something is gnawing at my insides and I can't ignore it. The suspicion is killing me. I tap the dreamy-eyed girl on the shoulder.

"Hey, um, who are you two talking about?" I ask, or more like demand.

She doesn't seem to acknowledge who I am, but just stares past me in a dreamy state. "Kankuro."

The girl beside her looks like she just witnessed a murder. And if she follows me that is exactly what she will see.

I stalk off, leaving them both in the dust. I barge into his hotel and knock on the room Gaara gave me. When there isn't an answer I take a step back, and then kick the door as hard as I can. The force of the blow knocks it off of its hinges. I push the door out of my way and look around the room furiously.

The noise didn't even wake the slob up! He's laying in his bed fast asleep with his arm hanging over the side and drool dripping from his mouth. Any other time I would have thought it cute, but I'm too pissed to acknowledge the adorable sight.

I pick up something on his bedside table and throw it at his head. He jerks upright, grabbing a kunai, and looks around with wide, sleepy eyes. When he sees that it's only me he jumps out of bed and hugs me. When he pulls away he sees my expression and stares dumbly at me.

"What's wrong?" he asks. If I wasn't so furious with him, I would take notice of how he has grown. Without his face paint on, he looks so much older. He's taller and more chiseled, but of course I don't notice this.

I glower at him, "What's this I hear about you being 'passionate' with a girl I don't even know?"

He blanches, "Po-chan, you don't understand!"

That confirms it, his expression says it all, "YOU CHEATED ON ME?!" I scream at him.

He flinches back at the words, "No! Well, at least I didn't _mean_ to!"

"Well it seems you haven't meant a lot of things now haven't you?" I spit at him, turning and stalking out of the room before he can stop me, or rather I can kill him.

I can hear him calling my name and pleading for me to stop and listen, but I ignore all of his pleas. He doesn't disserve an excuse. I'm so heart broken right now, I can barely breathe. I thought he said he loved me. You don't do these things to people you love! Tears don't fall from my face, though. I haven't had salt water flood from my lids since the day of the old man's funeral. I've been holding strong to my vow.

I run back to the main building to tell Gaara, or at least ask him if I have permission to kill his brother and one of his villagers. I'm so blinded with fury that I forget where his office is and I end up walking around the entire building twice before finding it.

When I walk in his office, he isn't there. Furrowing my brows I look down both sides of the hall. Gaara is no where to be found. I hear the faintest of sounds. Like something that is supposed to be loud, but muffled by something, like listening to fireworks with earmuffs on.

I walk out onto the roof and then I see them. Gaara is fighting with someone in the air. Who is it? That cloak . . . it's an Akatsuki. My breath catches in my throat. They have come for Gaara, or rather, the jinchuriki inside of him. While I'm studying the battle I find out which Akatsuki is fighting Gaara. Diedara, the former bomb terrorist originating in the Rocks. Fantastic.

Is Diedara the only one? He must have been accompanied by someone. The Akatsuki usually travel in pairs. I scan the area for any signs of an S-ranked criminal. I catch a glimpse of red and black and head straight for it. I act on impulse, not thinking my actions through before carrying them out like the Chunin I have become would. No, this is personal.

When I approach the spot where I saw the image, I stop about fifty yards away. No need to be _too_ reckless at the moment. I take long, silent breaths so as not to give my position away. I crouch behind a large boulder, the wind blowing towards me, so it doesn't give my scent away.

I hear movement and leap into the air just as the boulder explodes. When I land I look to see who my attacker is. A large wooden creature stares at me while drawing back the tail it attacked me with.

Without knowing, I recognize the thing. It is Sasori of the Red Sand. What other Akatsuki would use a wooden puppet as a weapon?

In a dark voice he growls, "What are you doing here, girl?"

I stand up straighter, but keep my knees bent slightly so if I have to make a dive I can go to either side. "Sasori of the Red Sand," I note, ignoring his question. "You and Diedara have come to capture the jinchuriki, I presume?"

He glares at me, "How the hell do you know that, you brat?"

I smirk at him, "I know a lot of things about you and your organization. I know you plan to capture Gaara and take the jinchuriki from inside him, but I don't know why or how you plan to do this."

He snarls while flicking his tail at me, "Well you aren't going to find out anymore than that. Die, brat!"

I dodge his attack, landing and performing hand signs at the same time. I'm ready for another attack as the lightning flicks from my fingertips.

"Why don't you settle down, hn?" I ask sounding annoyed, but I'm quite enjoying myself. I just performed an imitation of Diedara, I know. The look on Sasori's face tells me that I pulled it off perfectly.

"Who the hell are you?" He demands from me.

I smirk at him, "Popori Ikame of the Leaf."

His eyes narrow as I tell him this. "You know entirely too much. Why don't you come back with Diedara and me, and we'll talk on the way." I glare at him as he adds, "We can _both_ explain ourselves."

I know this is a trap. I know if he gets a chance he'll kill me without warning. I know if he takes me wherever he is taking Gaara, I'll definitely be killed. Or at least used as a play toy. But it's a risk I'm willing to take. I'm not going to let them kill Gaara just to obtain the beast within him.

I nod solemnly, "Alright. I'll come with you two, but I'm not foolish. I'll warn you now; I have many tricks up my sleeve."

He snickers as he draws his tail back entirely and I let my lightning die down. "Good, now all we have to do is wait for Diedara. He shouldn't be long now. He knows I hate to keep people waiting."

**AN: alright to clear some things up, the beginning of the chapter takes place before Shippuden, but when Popori gets to Suna, it is obviously set in Shippuden. So how did you guys like this chapter? Yeah the Kankuro thing was unexpected right? I have reason for making Popori hate him, though. Don't worry. ^.^**


	20. Chapter 20: Gaara

**AN: Continuation of Gaara's capture! I hope you guys enjoy it!**

Sasori was right, only a few minutes after our little conflict ended, Diedara flies toward us on top of a giant bird with Gaara lying unconscious behind him. I stifle a growl of outrage as I see this. I can't believe this blond idiot defeated Gaara.

Diedara hovers on the bird and looks to me. His blond hair in a pony and bangs covering his right eye, which seems to have some sort of mechanical device on it. His blue eye looks at me with curiosity as he speaks to his partner, Sasori.

"Sasori my man, who is this, mm?" He asks still eyeing me.

Sasori turns and starts off as he answers, "She's dead if she doesn't explain herself."

Diedara snickers and smiles at me as we follow after Sasori, "Tell me, do you like art, mm?"

I look at him blankly, "It depends on what kind you're talking about." I answer flatly.

He frowns at me, "Well all kinds of course, yeah." He says as if it's obvious to everyone except me.

I walk behind Sasori silently for a moment then say, "I only like natural art."

Diedara looks at me, "Like what, mm?"

"Things mother nature created herself, not man kind," I say, trying not to sound annoyed, as Sasori snorts ahead of me. "Like . . . clouds."

Diedara seems to roll this theory around in his mind, like he hadn't thought about it before. "Well I suppose clouds are art. And humans are natural art – in some cases, yeah."

I smirk, "Supposedly."

Sasori looks back at us, "Will you two shut up? I'm trying to hide our tracks. Someone is following us."

I look back, and indeed I can feel someone's chakra following our path. A familiar chakra, too. _Way_ too familiar. Damn, it's _him_.

"Shit." I mutter in dismay. I do _not_ want to deal with that baka* right now. I look up at Diedara on his bird.

"Since we're being followed," I suggest coolly, "Why don't we split up while hiding each of our tracks?"

"No need," Sasori says. "No one will be able to find out where we are in this desert."

I nod reluctantly. He does have a point. With his masking our trails and the fact that it is almost impossible to navigate your way through the desert without knowing where you are going. There is a good chance that our pursuer won't catch up with us.

But then again, he could use the sand that had been leaking from Gaara's gourd. _Damn it_!

Kankuro is behind us. I can _feel_ him. And I know the other two can sense him, too. He's trying to hide, but he isn't doing a very good job. We're in a desert after all. Not much coverage. Plus, his presence is obvious, at least it is to me.

I don't want to turn around; for fear that I might kill him myself. I know one of the Akatsuki with me will fight him, and quite possibly kill him. I don't want him to see me. Not with them. Not if he is going to die. I carefully, as not to reveal my features to the body behind me, get on Diedara's bird.

"What are you doing, mm?" He asks with a smirk.

"Someone is behind us, and I don't want them to see me," I state.

He examines me then pulls the forehead protector from my upper arm and ties my hair up with it.He removes the straw hat from his head then places it on mine. "There that should provide some protection on your face."

I'm not entirely satisfied with this disguise, but it's all I have. Plus, I'm surprised Diedara even helped me in the first place. Now that he doesn't have his hat his face is visible, something that is dangerous for _any_ criminal. Let alone an S-ranked member of the Akatsuki. He must admire the fact that I like _some_ art.

He takes my upper arm and pushes me to a sitting position, "Stay behind me so he can't see you." He whispers.

I do as I'm told gladly. Anything to prevent Kankuro from seeing me like this. As I sit on the bird I can see Gaara. He looks like a broken rag doll. I gently touch his cheek with the back of my hand. I feel guilt for cooperating with the man who did this to him, but I get myself through it by telling myself that it's for a good cause.

Something is flung at the bird, but Sasori blocks it with his tail. I hold the hat close to my face as I look to the attacker. Kankuro has appeared with all his puppets. Little does he know that he is no match for the man who created them himself. As Sasori and Kankuro lock in battle, Diedara flies us ahead on his clay bird.

I take a sharp breath and clench my fists. That was so close. My hearts is racing out of control.

Diedara looks down at me and smirks. "Having trouble breathing, mm?"

I look up at him, "Thank you."

He furrows his brows at me, "Right, I'll need my hat back now, yeah."

I pull it off of my head then give it to him. He looks at me while I pull my hair back down and replace my label, showing who I'm loyal to.

"Why are you so at ease with me, mm?" He asks puzzled.

I shrug, "I guess it is because I'm at the most ease with people similar to me. I'm not afraid of you, because I know about you. I know Itachi forced you into the Akatsuki. I know you used to live in the Rocks. I know you have a fascination with art."

He stares at me, "Do you know this much about everyone in the Akatsuki, mm?"

"Zetsu is a cannibal. Hidan is Jashinist. Konan is the healer. Kakuzu has multiple hearts." I reply like a human computer.

He stares at me like I'm the last woman on the planet, "That's why Sasori brought you with us. How long have you researched us, mm?"

I shrug, "For about two years. I've visited all the major villages and asked around. I've broken many rules, getting the information. No one in my village knows I know this much about you. Or else they would've found you by now and killed all of you. . ."

He marvels at me, "Why wouldn't you tell anyone, mm?"

I stare at the passing scenery, "Because I don't want them to know. I know that you all are doing these things for a reason. I just can't figure that reason out. I feel like it's something big." I look up at him, "And I know Konoha isn't as nice as it seems to be."

He gapes at me, "You're fascinating you know that, mm? I suppose I could talk with our leader . . . It seems like you could be a nice addition to our organization, yeah."

I smirk, "I don't add up to a bunch of S-ranked criminals like you. I wouldn't fit in."

He chuckles, "That's what I said. Before Itachi forced me to join, yeah."

I look at him, "How did you take it?"

He shrugs, "At first I was upset because I had lost to Itachi. But then I met Master Sasori. . . And then it was better, mm."

I nod, "So you enjoy being in the Akatsuki now?"

He smirks at me, "Yes, it's better than running around looking for jobs like I used to, yeah."

I look him over and notice he's missing an arm. "What happened?" I ask him. I don't remember seeing anywhere that he only had one arm.

He chuckles, "Lost it retrieving the jinchuriki, yeah."

I look down, trying to hide my death stare, "Oh, right."

I'm just starting to loathe the silence when I hear Sasori come up behind us. I turn and look him over. There isn't a sign of struggle on him. He's completely unscratched. That doesn't look good for Kankuro . . .

"Did you kill him?" I can hear myself ask.

Sasori looks up at me, "No. He seemed to want to live so badly, that I let him die slowly."

I look away. That's horrible. I'm trying not to get sick thinking of the things Sasori did to him. But he is alive. There's a good chance Baki sent someone to look for him. . . He might be recovered.

The giant bird swerves under me, avoiding the branches and limbs of trees that pass us. We are just getting into the forest. The place where they will extract the jinchuriki should be coming up soon. I wonder how they will hide, and how they will defend that hiding place.

I can see a huge cave coming into view. The bird lands and I hop off, Diedara carrying Gaara following me. He sets Gaara down and sighs, looking back at me. I don't like the devious smile of his.

"Well, this is where your fate is decided, yeah." He says eyeing me.

"Just kill her, Diedara," Sasori says and I stiffen in response. I can't fight both of them, and there is a big possibility that all the other members of Akatsuki are inside this cave. I am going to die.

Diedara frowns, "But I'm sure she'd like to join us. Wouldn't you, mm?"

I just look at him. I can't join Akatsuki. That would not only betray Shikamaru and all of Konoha, but more importantly Sasuke. I could not do that to Sasuke.

A dark, shadowed set of figures come into view; seven familiar figures. Oh, crap it's the rest of the Akatsuki.

One of them speaks, and it's with a certain authority that I can tell it's their leader. "Diedara, Sasori, you've returned with the jinchuriki. Good, but, who is this?" The shadowed figure looks at me.

The two silhouettes of Itachi and Kisame look at me. Kisame gives an evil laugh and says, "It's that brat, Itachi. Popori, I think her name was. We have unfinished business. I still never got her back for that cheap shot."

I scoffed, "What cheap shot? I'm sure you're the only one who cheated." I'm not even trying to behave. I know I'm going to die in a few moments. What's the last minute of your life without excitement?

Kisame growls at me. But he doesn't advance. Wait. The silhouettes . . . There's something about them. I don't think those are their real bodies . . . but some kind of special jutsu that allows them to be in two places at once.

Their leader looks at me, "Why are you here, girl?"

I lock gazes with him, "I know a lot about your organization. And I know what you plan to do with Gaara but . . . I don't think I could join you, just yet."

He stares at me for a long time, and then Hidan puts in his opinion. "I vote we make the little bitch our slave!"

The leader gestures to quite him. "I don't think your services will be needed at the moment. If you please, do not interfere when we perform our extraction."

I bow and nod, obediently. I'm not going to sit still when they extract the jinchuriki, but I'm not going to do anything rash at the moment.

Diedara strolls over to me as they all take their places for the extraction. He smiles at me, sinisterly and chuckles.

"Well, it was fun talking, my pet. But this is goodbye. We'll have to kill you afterwards, yeah." He says.

As I gawk up at him, Sasori comes up behind me and slams me up against the wall of the cave. As my world is consumed with darkness, I can see Diedara and Sasori looking down on me. Diedara smirks devilishly and Sasori glares down at me with those wooden eyes.

When my eyes open, I try to get into a defensive stance, but I'm stopped. I look down and examine myself; someone bound me to the wall of the cave! There's a seal on it and everything. What in the hell? They were really that worried about me interfering? I'm only one Chunin, I couldn't do much damage.

I finally get the grasp of the situation. The Akatsuki has just finished taking the jinchuriki from Gaara. As my red headed friend falls to the ground, I can hear the sickly thump his lifeless body makes as it hits the ground. Oh, god, he's _dead._ He can't be dead. He just can't be. I wasn't able to do anything. Shit, I am so _useless._

I'm in shock. My brain has gone numb. But at the same time every muscle in my body is screaming at me to kill one of _them._ An eye for an eye; that's fair isn't it? No, fair doesn't even matter now, this is pure revenge. How_ dare_ they kill Gaara-kun! My face is completely blank as my body works on its own to pry myself out of this hellish experience.

As I pull and twist myself forcedly out of this binding, I can feel my joints popping out of place. My left wrist is almost out, but in the back of my mind I know better; this has been with chakra. I can't get out of it, there's no point. I'll only injure myself.

I snarl animalistic, feeling blood escaping from the places on my body that is struggling too much. That's it; I'm going to do something drastic. It might leave me weak, but I'm going to land at least one blow on one of them before my last breath.

I concentrate like my life depended on it. My mind goes blank like in my training; all that I can see is pure white. All I can feel is the warmth of light. All I can smell is a warm chakra. All I can hear is the thumping of my pulse. All that is, is complete serenity.

I open my eyes. My senses have been heightened; I can practically taste the electricity in the air around me. I smirk and lash out with my kekkai genkai. I can feel some of the lightning bouncing back and hitting me, but most of it is breaking through the binding.

The next thing I know I'm laying on the cold ground in the dark. I've been weakened by my escape, but I'm free to strangle the life out of something. I use my elbows to prop myself up and look around. The remainder of my heightened senses allows me to see in this darkness. Diedara and Sasori are sitting in the middle of the cave alone, with Gaara lying lifeless beside them.

I groan in irritation. I'm going to get Gaara back, I just don't know how. I analyze my situation. In the state I'm in, I don't have the strength to beat either of them. Plus, I can barely keep my eyes open. My strength is dwindling by the second. This is going to be difficult on my part.

Light pours into the cave and I use the remainder of what I have to look to see who it is. Team Kakashi and an old lady come into view. Oh, good, Naruto will get Gaara. I know he will.

Someone screams my name. I'm not conscious enough to see who it is. But that screams reminds me why I'm here. It knocks some sense into my head. I need to remember my goal here. Get Gaara away from the Akatsuki.

I keep going in and out of consciousness. The world goes black; when the light comes back Diedara has snatched Gaara and put him on the bird. I use pure willpower to through myself at him. He easily catches my poor attempt at attack and places me on the bird, and then flies out of the cave. Naruto and Kakashi pursue us. Darkness.

The next time I come to, Naruto is attacking Diedara. I give a grunt of pain and grab Gaara and send both of us flying through the trees. One of Naruto's clones catches us and places us safely down on a tree limb. Darkness.

Someone is stroking my cheek. I struggle to open my eyes, but it seems easier than the last times. I focus on my surroundings. Kankuro is holding me in his arms. I thought he was dead? I'm glad he's alright, though. Temari is looking down at me, tears streaking her face. Gaara peers down at me and I get a jolt of energy.

I jump out of Kankuro's arms and into Gaara's. He chuckles and holds me. I'm speechless. I look around and see Team Kakashi and Team Guy. Sakura is holding the dead body of that old lady I saw earlier. Naruto is beaming at me, the hint of dried tears at the corners of his eyes. Kakashi nods approvingly when I meet his gaze.

It takes me a moment, but I realize they are speaking to me. I block everyone's voice but Gaara's. He's thanking me.

"Popori, Naruto tells me that you made it possible for me to be alive." He says.

I shake my head, "No Gaara-kun. Don't thank me; I don't need a big head when I'm so ecstatic to see you alive."

Gaara and the people close enough to hear me chuckle.

"Popori," Sakura says.

I look to her and she continues. "It's a wonder you're alive, as well as Gaara. Why did you use your own jutsu on yourself?"

I sigh, "I had to get to Gaara. No matter what it took . . . I had to get him back."

Kakashi comes over and kneels beside me as Gaara remains holding me. "Looks like both you and Naruto had the same idea. You have a strong will, Popori."

I smirk despite my state, "You didn't need to tell me that." I remember someone yelling my name in the cave. I ask him who it was.

Naruto holds up a hand sheepishly, "That would be me."

"Well, thanks." I tell him. "Without that, I would not have been able to keep a good head on my shoulders."

He smiles brightly at me, and I pass out in Gaara's arms with a smile of my own playing on my face.

**AN: And that concludes that arc. Just for people who didn't know. *Baka - Japanese for idiot. **


	21. Chapter 21: Pain

**AN: For those of you who are upset about the Kankuro incident, here's the resolution. 3**

When I wake, I'm staring up at multiple faces peering down at me. Among these faces are Kankuro, Gaara, Naruto, and Temari. When my eyes open, they all smile at me. Gaara doesn't smile, but his features are erased of all worry. I look at all of them but my gaze locks onto Kankuro.

The last time we spoke, I had stormed out of his room in a fit of rage. I still don't know if he cheated on me or not. I want to find out, but at the same time, I don't. I really can't handle the heart break.

Naruto chuckles at me, "Hey, Popori, you're awake! Finally!"

I smirk at him, "You can't get rid of me that easily Uzamaki."

Temari giggles as she hugs my neck. I hug her back with one arm and sit up in my hospital bed. She puts both hands on her hips and sticks her tongue out at me.

"It's bad enough I have to worry about both my brothers," She says. "But you had to get me anxious about you, too."

I roll my eyes, "Well sorry for being helpful." I mutter.

She giggles again then turns and skips out of the room. Naruto gives me one last thumbs up, then follows after her. Gaara has his arms crossed and is looking at me. I stare back, not knowing what to say.

"I know you don't like the recognition," He states. "But I would like you to know that all of Suna is grateful to you. I've always been here for you, Popori, but now I'm sure any of the Sand Shinobi would give their life for you. We are in your debt. _I_ am in your debt."

I blush lightly and look down, muttering, "Oh, stop. It was just the usual act of selflessness. No need to go to such extremes."

Gaara shakes his head in disagreement. "You are so stubborn, Popori Ikame."

I smirk up at him, "Yeah, I know."

He smirks back at me then glances at his brother. He gives Kankuro a meaningful look then nods to me then leaves us alone.

I don't meet Kankuro's eyes. I don't want to look at him. I'll burst into a fit of rage. I can feel him looking at me, willing me to look back at him. I ignore his attempt.

He finally sighs quietly and kneels by my bedside, taking my hand in his. "Popori, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I upset you. I'm sorry I made you hurt. I never wanted to hurt you."

I stare at my lap as I say, "Is it true?"

"Popori–"

"Is it _true_?" I interrupt him, finally looking at him. I give him the most deadpan look I've ever given him. I'm not bullshitting.

He stares back at me, "It was only one kiss."

I gawk at him and rip my hand out of his. Both my hands instinctively ball into fists.

He quickly recovers himself, "I never meant for it to happen. It wasn't my intention at _all_. She kissed _me_! Popori, I was training with her and she _jumped on me_!"

I glare at him, "Did you kiss her back?"

"No . . . Well, kind of." He admits.

I exhale an angry breath while massaging my temples. "I understand that you never wanted to hurt me. And I guess I can believe that she came onto you. But I don't want anything to do with you, Kankuro. Please, just don't speak to me anymore."

I don't know what else to say to him. I quietly stand up without even a glance in his direction; I leave Kankuro alone in the room.

Team Kakashi is waiting for me on the other side of the door. I discover this when I find Naruto pressed up against it, trying to hear my conversation. When I turn the handle and open the door, he falls on his face in front of me. I blink. Sakura and Kakashi are sitting on the other side of the hall, both looking in opposite directions away from me.

Naruto gets up and places a hand behind his head. "Eh, heh. I was just checking . . . to see if you were ready to go yet. . . Are you ready?"

I nod with a blank look and head down the hallway. The more distance I put between myself and Kankuro, the better I feel. The sooner I get out of this village the better.

When we arrive back in Konoha, Shoji is the first to great us. He flies at us with great speed and locks both Sakura and I in a bear hug. I push at his face as Sakura takes his wrist and flings him away.

"What the hell is your problem?" I demand of him.

He pushes himself up from being face down in the dirt and smiles at me. "I'm just saying hello to the most beautiful pair of ladies in the village."

Sakura rolls her eyes but I can see the blush hidden beneath her cheeks. "Oh, save it for someone who believes it."

He makes a hurt puppy face, "Fine I'll go see Hinata then." He mutters under his breath.

I crinkle my nose in disgust as he leaves. I apologize to Sakura then make my departure. As I walk home, I bump into Gontei. When he catches sight of me, he smirks then captures me in a _real_ bear hug. He hugs me so tight I struggle to breath and he lifts me into the air. When he sets me down I glare up at him.

"Don't do that!" I manage to choke out while popping my back.

He only makes a teasing face at me. I'm about to tell him how I really feel about his teasing when I catch sight of a certain lazy-eyed boy walking behind him.

I peer around Gontei and smile brightly, "Shiky-kun!"

Shikamaru falters in his steps then turns his head to meet my gaze. When he sees who called him – though I know for a fact that I am the only person who uses that pet name for him – he returns my smile. He walks over to Gontei and me, his hands behind his head.

"Hey, Popori. How was the mission?" He asks in his usual lazy tone.

"Oh you know a surprise attack from Akatsuki. The usual." I say in a tone that makes it sound like no big deal.

The two boys gawk at me so I update them on the whole story. When I finish they both stare at me like I'm insane.

"What?" I ask, feeling self conscious.

"You gave yourself up to the _Akatsuki_?" Shiky says in outrage. And by the look on Gontei's face, he's thinking the same thing.

"I wasn't gonna _stay_ with them or anything . . . I just needed a way to get Gaara back." I say while looking at my feet, feeling like a small child.

"Well it sounds like if you had waited a little while, you would've had the chance to get him back _without_ that huge risk." Shiky scolds me.

I look up at him, "Well, I'm sorry . . ."

He raps his knuckles against my forehead, "Hello? Where's the Popori who knows to _always_ have a good head on her shoulders while on a mission?"

I smirk, "Maybe she got swept up in the clouds."

He chuckles then grabs my shoulders and pulls me in for a hug. It's not a bear hug, but it feels three times stronger than Gontei's and Shoji's combined. He pulls away put keeps his hands holding my upper arms.

"Well tell her to stop daydreaming and get her ass back down here with the rest of us where she belongs!" Shiky smirks.

I giggle, "I'll give her the message."

Shiky leaves then Gontei and I go on our way. I notice something out of the corner of my eye. Sakura leaves. The little pink petals float along in the wind making the surroundings seem more and more familiar. I stop dead in my tracks and stare at the two rows of trees.

All in a few seconds I remember the scene perfectly. Shinzi teasing Mi-ho. Keime smiling and watching over us like the big sister she was. Me, skipping along the seemingly safe path unaware of the danger that lay ahead of us.

My eyes narrow in disgust. I make a B-line for the path. I can see Gontei staring at my strangely from the corner of my eye, but I ignore my mute cousin. I sprint down the path until I get to our tree. My name along with my deceased sisters' names, are carved into the trunk.

I stare at the dead tree. A feeling of sadness sweeps over me like a cold breeze. I fall to my knees and clutch my chest. The pain is so unbearable, I am having trouble breathing. I manage to let choked gasps of breath escape my lips. I'm having a break down.

Gontei walks up behind me and places a strong hand on my shoulder. I ignore it. The warmth radiating from it can't fix my pain. It won't make it go away. It won't mend anything. I struggle, but manage to stand back up. I take a long strangled breath then turn on my heel and walk away from the bad memories. But I know better; walking away doesn't make the hurt go away, it doesn't even dim it down that much. It just gives you a distraction until you can find something else to distract you.

I stand alone in the training area. Part of that might be because it's storming. Part of it might be because it's one in the morning. It might even be a combination of the both. I don't care. I like the rain. The storm clouds are gorgeous in my opinion. Plus, I like to try and catch the lightning that strikes down and redirect it. It's great for strengthening my kekkai genkai.

My eyes are closed. My senses are focused on finding out where the next bolt will strike. I smirk and use as much speed as I can to get under the natural electricity. I point my first two fingers up at it and absorb as much lightning as I can. I can feel the power flowing up my arm, across my chest and back down my other arm. I make a grunting sound and the bolt flies from my fingertips.

I smirk. I love this. It is so freaking entertaining. I hear a rustling behind me and the smirk turns into a devilish smile. I hop into a tree and lean against the base of it. Lightning strikes again, lighting up my surroundings so I can see the shadow of a figure behind me.

I take out a kunai and with the speed of lightning – no pun intended – I clash weapons with the figure. A raven-haired male stares back at me. I look up at his face and snicker. He has the same look of loneliness in his eyes he had three years ago. He's aged a lot; he's much taller and way more muscled.

Well, time to put my acting skills to the test. This will be my biggest and most important gig yet. Now we'll see how many people will go into an uproar. The Leaf deserves it anyway. I mean, how the hell do all these people get in here anyway? They need a major security upgrade. I can't help myself, I have to snicker again.

"About damn time . . . Sasuke Uchiha."

**AN: Oh, ho! Well look who it is! Sorry about the thing with Kankuro . . . But I always wanted her to be with Shiky-kun! 3 But I think I'll make her choose between the two in the end. So who do you guys want her to end up with and why? It will influence the outcome of the story a lot!**


	22. Chapter 22: True Feelings

**AN: Oh ho, ho! Return of Sasuke is here!**

I can see the smirk on his face. It's the only thing visible; the hood of his cloak shades everything else. He removes the hood, showing me with hard features. I can tell that he has changed a lot from this one second. He looks so much more mature. Being with Orochimaru must have made him want revenge on Itachi even more so. I smirk back up at him and withdraw my kunai.

"I came as soon as I saw fit. You still haven't learned to be patient, have you, Pori-chan?" He says to me.

I snicker, "Sasuke-kun, I'm patient to a point. But three years seems like an eternity in some situations."

His eyes darken, "Believe me, I've noticed."

I sigh dreamily, "Well, is it time to go then?"

He nods, serious, replacing his hood. "Meet me here again at the crack of dawn."

I bow to him quickly then hurriedly go to gather a pack from my home. When I get to my house, I know Gontei and Uncle Sate are asleep. I quietly sneak into my room, praying that Sate isn't _that_ good of a Shinobi. Once I'm inside my bedroom, I glance around to take in the scenery one last time.

I gaze at the pictures on my bedside table. There is one of my whole family; Keime, Shinzi, Mi-ho, and my parents. I study my mother. Her lushes long brown hair hanging at her side. Her bright sapphire eyes are as lively as I've always imagined her.

My mother died of cancer when I was only two years of age. My eldest sister, Keime, took it the hardest. She became very quiet and shy, but it didn't break her strong will. She worked so very hard at becoming a Leaf Shinobi. It really is too bad she was too naïve to see how Konoha has done so many wrongs.

I gather things that I think I'll need in a backpack and then hide it under the covers of my bed and fall asleep quickly only because I'm so goddamn anxious.

~Shikamaru's POV~

When I wake up, I sit up and prop my elbows up on my knees. I put my face in my hands and rub my face to wake myself up. I sigh then stand up lazily. I get dressed then head outside. I walk slowly with my hands held behind my head.

I sigh again then pause in my stroll. I look left, then right. Just as I thought, Popori is moving suspiciously in the shadows. I cock an eyebrow as I watch her move stealthily through the trees. I crinkle my forehead in thought. What is she doing? Where is she going? I have to find answers.

I follow her with my own stealth. For a moment, I think I've lost her, but I spot a glimpse of her dark blue hair out of my peripheral vision. I've followed her all the way to the edge of the village. When I study her from a distance, I can see that she is with someone. A male about my age with concealed features stands opposite her.

Who is that? Why is Popori meeting is secret with him? She can't be planning to betray Konoha. No, that's out of the question. Popori is the loyalist of the Leaf. She devotes herself to the village like a dog does its master. She is like a high ranking soldier; she will do anything the village needs _and_ wants.

The man whispers something and she nods obediently. He disappears and she vanishes along with him. What? Where did she –

A kunai sails toward my substitution's face. I inhale sharply from my real position. Popori holds a sharp pointed weapon to my back.

"What are you doing here, Shikamaru?" She asks flatly.

My face hardens, "I should be asking _you_ that, Popori."

I can feel her smirk, just by the way the grip on the weapon changes behind me. "Maybe you should . . . But I'm not going to tell you. You should just go back to the village. You'll get no answers from me."

I know she's right. Popori is more stubborn than a mule. She won't do anything she doesn't want to, and she gets anything she wants at any cost.

I blink, ignoring her advice. "Are you betraying Konoha?" As soon as I say it, I know it's true. All the facts add up. It has only taken me this long because the organ in my chest doesn't want it to be true.

She snickers; it's a sound I've never heard her make. That only makes the truth more apparent. "What if I am, Shiky-kun? Will you kill me?"

The weapon drops from my back and I turn quickly on my feet. I can see her expression clearly now. There is a sick smile on her face, but her eyes are emotionless, almost dead. That tells me all I need. No matter what she says to me now, I'll know she doesn't mean it. A part of her may agree with it, but the rest of her resents this decision with a passion.

"I could never harm and ally of the Leaf," I tell her.

She frowns, "Don't you understand? I'm defecting! I'm a traitor! It's your duty to execute me! I'm going to kill everyone in this damned village and there isn't anything you'll be able to do if you don't _kill me now_!"

She's breathing hard, she looks insane. I don't know what to do. She glares at me, and then lunges with the kunai at my throat. I grab her wrist and then the other and lock her in place. I stare hard down at her face.

"Popori, you are not a traitor. What ever it is you're planning on doing, you don't have to go through with it. You're a good person. You _don't have to do this_!" I tell her urgently. I'm getting more and more panicked as I study the demented look on her face.

"Shut up! There is nothing you can tell me to change my mind. I made a freaking promise! I can't break it. I _swore._" She hisses at me.

I sigh, "I really didn't want to admit this for a while." She looks at me like I'm insane. That's what I feel like, really. "I was going to wait until I wanted to settle down to say it out loud." I sigh again, closing my eyes, "How troublesome."

"What the hell are you talking about?" She demands of me.

I open my eyes and look into hers, "I have strong feelings for you, Popori Ikame. I have for a long time. I guess it's taken this long to truly register in my mind just how _much_ I care for you."

~Popori's POV~

What the hell? Did he just say what I think he said? What is _wrong_ with him? Does he not understand the situation he's in? He isn't even trying to trap me, and I could twist out of his grip and snap his neck if I wanted to. If I _wanted_ to. Want. What do I want? I want to cry. I want to punch him in the face. I want to curl up in a ball and die. I want to fall into his arms and feel the warmth of his body against mine.

But wants are a sin. And all of those wants are not acceptable. But, I can't believe this. Does he not know that I just had my heart twisted into a knot and squeezed of all its love? How can he stand here and tell me all of this? Shikamaru Nara, what is the matter with your mind?

I twist out of his grip and push him away. "Well I don't care about how you feel. I'm leaving the Leaf whether you want me to or not."

He scratches his head and sighs, "I don't understand this, Popori. You aren't a bad person. Whatever has made you do this? Is it worth betraying all the people you care about? Hurting Gontei, Sate, Shoji, or Oricha Sensei? Hurting Kankuro?"

I glare at him, "You know nothing about me. I care for only one person. Only one person matters to me."

He gives me a challenging look, daring me to tell him, "And who is that?"

My glare softens to a deadpan look. "Sasuke Uchiha."

I can see everything click into place. He knows. He knows exactly what my plans are now. He knows everything I choose to do now. I can see the outrage spread onto his face. He is utterly sickened by the idea that I go to work for Orochimaru. Well, tough crackers.

He shoots up onto his feet and grabs me by the shoulders, "What? Popori you can't go to _him_! He'll do tests on you! He will _torture_ you!"

I shrug and look up at him with a blank expression, "I don't care. I'm loyal to one person and one person only, and that is Sasuke."

He shakes his head, "No, you're loyal to Konoha. I know you are."

I smirk, "You fool. I was only loyal to Konoha because Sasuke told me to. You remember all that information I stole from Tsunade? That was all for Sasuke. All those week lone missions were to obtain more information. I know things even Tsunade herself is clueless of.

"You've said in your life time that I am selfless and righteous. Well let me inform you that I am nothing but a power-hungry little brat. All the seemingly selfless acts that I have performed were only for my benefit."

He gapes at me, "Popori, you're lying. I don't believe any of that."

"I thought you were smart. You have such a high IQ, and you can't even see the truth when it's held in front of your face? You're the biggest idiot I've ever met!" I spit at him. This makes him drop my shoulders and take on a defeated look. "I told you, there is _nothing_ you can say or do to me that will change my mind."

Something in him changes; he gets a determined look on his face then looks at me. I cock an eyebrow at him as he stands. I'm about to demand what he's doing, when his lips collide with mine.

As soon as I feel his breath flow into my mouth, I melt like ice in his arms. My defensive wall crumbles and falls into nothingness. All the things I just told him, none of that matters. He did manage to do something to change my mind. I just can't believe I'm doing this.

Guilt hits me like a fist to the stomach. I pull away from Shikamaru as I hear Kankuro's apology in my head. Well, I guess we're even now . . . right? Now he can understand why I was so upset. But that doesn't make it right. I feel horrible. But at the same time . . .

Shikamaru grins down at me and hugs me close. My breath catches in my throat again. I just realized that his eyes are the reason I was able to finish his paperwork when he fell asleep on me. That his smirk makes my heart jerk in a different direction when it's a secret, just for me. That his hobby for cloud watching is why I think art is a natural thing. That his lazy demeanor is why I put up with him on every mission we had together. That I too, have strong feelings for Shikamaru Nara.

I bury my face in his chest and hold my breath. I didn't have much regret before this, but now I can't stop thinking about how I'm making Shiky feel. Does this hurt him as much as it kills me?

I pull away and stare at our intertwined fingers. "I am truly sorry for this, Shiky-kun. I'm sorry I have put you through this. And I'm sorry, that it has taken me this long to figure out that I, too, have feelings for you."

I look up just in time to see the pain roll across his face. He thinks we could've been together. And maybe, if I hadn't gone to Suna that first time, we could have. But not now. I know that I love Kankuro . . . can it be possible that I also love Shikamaru?

I release my hands from his and look into his eyes. Before he can say anything more, I turn to take my leave. Just as I am about to use my speed to get as far away from him as possible, he grabs my wrist. My heart sinks; oh, please no. Don't do this.

"Po-chan," I hear him say to me in an agonizingly pained voice. "I love you."

I close my eyes and before I can stop them, the words roll off my tongue and out into the world. "And I love you, Shiky-kun."

I yank my hand out of his and then vanish. I couldn't look to see the expression on his face. It would only make it harder for me in the long run. Besides, this is only the first of many hurtful deeds I will carry out in my time of betrayal.

When I meet up with Sasuke, I can pick out the things that make him seem so different. He's gotten stronger, I can tell. Just the total authority that drips from his very essence is enticing to me. I want to know how he got this power. Maybe I can obtain it as well.

We are very similar, Sasuke and I. We both have the same dark blue hair. His eyes are black while mine are dark blue, but they look like the same shade when not studied too closely. Plus, we have the same shade of skin. Not only do we look alike, but our powers are very much the same. While he has the Chidori, I have my kekkai genkai which is lightning oriented.

As I walk up to him, he takes his hood down again, showing me his older face. The three years that we have been apart have aged him well. Ino and Sakura adored him back then, they would go ape shit now.

I smirk and he looks at me curiously, "What are you thinking of?"

"I'm thinking 'why aren't we hauling ass out of here?' " I answer him.

He stares at me, "Have you really not matured at all, Pori-chan?"

I blink then sigh, "I get a little anxious when in battle. I did have to get rid of Shikamaru Nara after all. I'll be fine in a few minutes."

Even as I finish my excuse, I can feel it becoming true. Being in fights has always made me bloodthirsty, if not slightly sadistic. When I've been away from the excitement for a while, I settle into a dark mood.

He looks me over, "Alright, I believe you. Let's get moving."

And with his word, I follow Sasuke to Orochimaru's lair, not knowing what specifically to expect.

**AN: Alright, for all of you who are in favor of Popori x Kankuro, this is only to build the relationship between Popori and Shiky-kun. But I still don't know for sure who I'm going to make her end up with. **

**Tell me what you thought.**

**Oh, and I might take a little while to get the next chapter up. I'm going to spend the summer with my father and he doesn't have Microsoft Word, so I'll have to use the word pad. . . So inconvenient for me, so if I make some kind of spelling error I'm sorry. I'll try to edit it when it goes on . But, I'm trying to not make you guys wait that long; I'm trying my best for you!**


	23. Chapter 23: 'Lord' Orochimaru

Sasuke and I arrive at Lord Orchimaru's base the next day. Yes, I now address him as 'Lord.' I _am_ his bitch now, so I might as well. The base was hidden in a bunch of rocks, how clever. When we enter the base, we're greeted by a smirking Kabuto.

"Ah, nice to see you again, Popori Ikame," He says to me.

I bow politely and mutter, "The pleasure is all mine, Kabuto-senpai."

He snickers, "Such formalities! Just call me Kabuto, if you would."

I nod, bowing once more, "Of course."

Kabuto tells us to follow him, and we oblige. Walking down the stony hallways, I etch the layout of the base into my mind. The base is very dark and damp. Lit only by torches hung up every so often down each side of the hall.

When we reach our destination, I can feel the snake's chakra flowing in the room. I bow like the grunt I am to become and kneel with my head still bowed. Sasuke makes a disgusted sound, like he doesn't enjoy the way I'm acting all of a sudden.

"Well well well," Lord Orochimaru hisses. "If it isn't my dear Popori come at last. I didn't even have to send out for you this time. Did you come on your own accord?"

"She came because I wanted her to, remember?" Sasuke sneers.

"Remember who you're talking to, boy," Kabuto warns.

Sasuke glares at the four-eyed ninja. Lord Orochimaru snickers, "Because you wanted her to, you say? How interesting. So she is, you'd say, a pawn of yours?"

Sasuke glares at the snake. "I suppose."

My Lord makes a delighted sound, like a baby's gurgling of spit. "Well, then, I think we should test her abilities now, shouldn't we Kabuto."

"Of course, My Lord," Kabuto responds with a devilish grin on his face while Sasuke makes a repulsed face.

The snake-like man snickers, "Then let the games begin."

I've been placed in an arena like room. The walls are high and a balcony surrounds it. There are four doors leading out of the room, but I have a feeling that things will be coming out rather than in. My Lord, Kabuto and Sasuke each stand at the edge of the balcony, watching me. Both Kabuto and Lord Orochimaru look delighted to get to see me fight. Sasuke has a combination of boredom, and masked concern on his face. He knows that I can take care of myself, but he hates that I'm being put through this. And on the other hand, he has supposed to have broken all bonds between him and everyone else. He told me last night that he didn't think of me as a bond, but a lifeline. A lifeline that is going to be essential when he goes to kill his brother, Itachi.

So I stand here, waiting for anything that the snake and his accomplise might have in store for me. All four doors open at once, each releasing one minion. From the looks of it, they are all fighters of different variety. Two long-range, one mid-range, and one short-range. Oh, fun fun for me! I let my self show the slightest of emotion - a smirk.

All of my attackers advance at the same time. The short-range rushing straight at me. I quickly take out one of my custom-made bombs, and lob it in the middle of them all. While they all scatter, trying to get cover, I take out the short-range, snapping his neck mercilessly. The mid-range throws a paper bomb kunai at me. I deflect it, sending it soaring back at him. He is obviously surprised, because he lets out a startled gasp. As the kunai peirces his chest, I give him one last wink as he blows up.

Now for the long-range. I power up my kekke genkai, my hands flying as fast as they can to perform the hand signs. I mutter a chant under my breath then punch the ground. This sends lightning surging towards both of my opponents. They attempt to dodge my attack, but fail to notice both of my clones behind them. Both clones punch through each of the enemy's chests then kicks the dying body off of them.

I check each of the opponents to see if they're still alive, then look up to My Lord. He's smiling sinisterly down at me. Kabuto claps beside him. Sasuke just stares blankly down at me. I climb the wall with ease then bow to My Lord.

"That was quite entertaining," He purrs. "You have proven yourself to be strong, dear Popori."

"What about her loyalty, My Lord?" Kabuto asks.

"She will not betray her close friend, Kabuto," Lord Orochimaru notes. "They have been through to much together for her to just throw it away." He snickers. "Show Popori her new room, will you Kabuto?"

"Of course, My Lord," Kabuto smirks.

Kabuto starts to head down the hallway. Before I follow him, I give My Lord one last bow then turn on my heel and follow after the gray-haired shinobi of the Sound. Sasuke follows behind us and when Kabuto indicates which one is mine, Sasuke enters the room before me. I thank Kabuto then head inside my new room.

When I close the door, Sasuke turns to me, "What the hell is wrong with you? You're way overdoing it! There is no need to bow to that snake every five seconds." He growls at me.

I blink, "Was that a bit too thick? I apologize, I don't know how to act in these kinds of situations. But I can't start acting differently, they'll know."

Sasuke glares at the floor, "It's disgusting enough for me to have to deal with the snake and his lap dog, but having to watch you walk around like a brainwashed minion is sickening. You're right, you can't act differently now. I'll have to do something. Act like I own you or something, and everytime you start acting all repulsive, I'll punish you."

I stare at him, "Define punish. . ."

He sighs, "I mean scold you, I'm not going to abuse you. Just yell at you a bit."

I roll my eyes, "That won't get annoying at all."

"How do you think I felt watching you act like that?" Sasuke hisses at me.

I sigh, "Alright, but if you go too far with it, I'll bite back."

He smirks at me, "Understood."

And with that he stands and leaves my room, probably to go train with our Lord. I emerge from my room and spot someone staring at me. A boy, about a year older than me, with light purple chin-lenght hair and glowing green eyes meets my gaze. As soon as our eyes meet, he seems to flinch and then looks away for a moment. When he looks back at me, he introduces himself.

"Hello, you must be a new recruit or something," He says with a voice that was made to sound in control. "My name is Kai Aoki. I hail from The Mist village."

When he speaks to me, I can tell that he is admiring my body. He looks me up and down and a smirk plays on his lips every so often. I stare at him blankly then walk off. He is of no interest to me. He won't help with my goal, so I don't have any business conversing with him.

"Hey!" He calls after me, "It's rude to not speak when spoken to!"

I continue ignoring him, then go to see if I can find a workshop to make a weapon I've been planning. I manage to find an empty room. I enter then get to work on gathering all the things I will need. I sit down and start my construction on my weapon. I've been working for a good two hours when I hear someone approaching me. It's the boy, Kai, from earlier. I ignore him some more. He needs to get the clue that I'm not interested in anything that is involving him.

"What are you making?" He asks me.

I ignore his comment as I finish up. I pull my handmade weapon up off of the table I made and shine it in the light. The glint of metal makes me feel accomplished. It has a handle and an arch with multiple serrations. The handle extends out and is tiped with a sharp edge. It looks like a common stealth knife, but if you would study closer you would find many unusual things about it. Like the point on the end is removable and can extend even more when I will it to. The arch can move and bend. In short, I can shape it to make any weapon I feel like.

"See Oricha, Gontei," I mutter to myself. "It works."

I can feel the weird stare I get from the boy, but I ignore it completely like everything else he throws at me. Sasuke emerges from the training area and comes into he room. I smirk at him, holding up my weapon and he stares in return. I can see the Kai boy looking between the two of us. He looks at me with envy, and Sasuke with hatred. I wonder what Sasuke did to him?

I get up and say to my long-time friend, "You are in need of a sword, Sasuke-kun. I'll fetch you one." I leave the two of them alone.

* * *

~Kai's POV~

I stare after the beauty when she leaves me and the spawn of the devil alone. Oh, how I dispise Sasuke Uchiha. He thinks he's so much better than everyone, but more importantly, he thinks he's better than me! And that is just unacceptable. He even has the nerve to talk down to the snake! I mean, I hate the guy too, but if I talked to him that way, Kabuto would have my head. But Sasuke just gets a warning each time. It's friggin annoying as hell!

When the girl is unable to hear me I turn to Sasuke and ask, "How do you know her?"

He stares at me with that, 'how dare you look at me?' look. Like I said, really damn annoying. "I have known Popori my whole life."

I blink in surprise, "Really? So, you two are like, friends? Weird, I didn't think you were capable of making friends. Always thought you were a selfish dickhead." I smirk.

Metal presses agaisnt my neck and I gasp in surprise. Popori has appeared behind me and is holding the sword she was fetching for Sasuke to my neck. Amazing, no one is silent enough for me not to notice. Maybe I was just distracted. Yeah, that's it.

"If I ever, hear you insult Sasuke-kun like that again," She spits with acid, "I won't hesitate to kill you. Someone like you could never understand what Sasuke has gone through in his life. I didn't endure three hard years without him in Konoha to sit by and listen to some ignorant little boy adress him like trash."

My eyes narrow, "Konoha, huh? Gross."

She lowers the sword and tosses it to Sasuke, "Tsk. You're annoying."

I gawk at her. I'm not annoying! Everyone else is annoying! And I am not ignorant! What the hell is up with this girl? She shows up out of nowhere, evades my senses and just ignores me like I don't matter at all. I like her. She makes me feel alive again. Ever since Sasuke got here, no one picks fights with me anymore. They are all scared that they'll wake Sasuke up and then he'll kill 'em.

Well Popori is friends with him, so if she wants to pick a fight, he won't do anything. Plus, she's friggin hot! I mean, look at that bangin' body. She's ignoring me, but I think she's just playing hard to get. It's fine, I like the chase. This day just keeps getting better by the second!

Popori walks over to Sasuke and starts whispering excitedly. She must love weapons or something. She's kind of weird, but the crazy ones are always better in bed. Heh, I'm fantasizing about her body going crazy all over mine when she throws something at my face.

"Hey! What the hell?" I below at her.

"Stop drooling all over everything, you idiot." She sneers at me, tossing another stone in the air and catching it repeatedly; it's like she's taunting me.

My right eye twitches, "And what are you going to do about it?"

Her nostrils flare, like she can't beleive I just said that. "I'll simply rip off your testicles and feed them to you for dinner." She says flatly, still glaring at me.

I blanche, Oh god, I don't even know if she's being serious. I want to challenge her, but at the same time I'm deathly afraid of loosing my manlyhood, so I just shut up.

I watch as she turns, satisfyied with my silence, and faces Sasuke. She whispers something in his ear and he nods. He leaves the room with Popori following close behind. What are those two up to?

* * *

**AN: alright, so this is chapter 23. Popori has been accepted into Orochimaru's legence, and has a new admirer. His admirance of her will play into the story later, so I'm not making her a maneater or anything . . . Tell me what you think of Kai and what their first mission to proove Popori's loyalty should be! **


	24. Chapter 24: Team Kakashi

**AN: Back at the snake cave! (sorry...I had to.) **

~Popori's POV~

I sit on the floor of my new room. I've been meditating for a good five hours. Kabuto and Lord Orochimaru left a little while ago. But in the state I've entered, a while ago could be three hours. I have no idea where they went, and I feel like they don't trust me. Well, good, because I don't trust them either.

I open my eyes to find that annoying Kai boy staring at me. How the hell did he get in my room? I don't care, I'll just ignore him. I close my eyes again, but it's hard to get in a calm state when I can hear that kid's breathing, and feel him staring at me. I open my eyes to glare at him and place my hands on my knees.

"What the hell do you want?" I demand of him.

He smirks at me, "Kabuto-senpai and Lord Orochimaru left."

"Yeah, so?" I eye him accusingly.

He smiles dashingly, "I think it's time to wake Sasuke up."

I blink at him, "You idiot. Granted, if I go in there, he'll take it as an emergency and start slashing at everyone. But if you go in there, heh, he'll slice your head off."

He furrows his brows at me, "Fine, be no fun." He grumbles, taking his leave.

I sigh in satisfaction. Thank god he left. Sometimes he makes me want to stab him in the gut and twist it a little bit. I stand then head out to the main room. When I get there, I see Sasuke waiting for someone - most likely Lord Orochimaru. I walk up to him silently then sit next to him.

"Waiting for the snake?" I ask.

He nods, confirming my accusation. "He needs to hurry and get his slimy ass back here so he can teach me the new jutsu he promised."

I smirk; I love the way Sasuke talks to My Lord. "Kabuto left as well, didn't he?"

He looks at me with his dark eyes, "Yes."

"What do you suppose they're doing?" I ask curiously.

He looks to the entrance, "We're about to find out."

Just like he said, Kabuto and My Lord enter the room a few seconds later. I stand and bow respectively to them. When I stand straight again, I can see that they have brought someone with them. A Shinobi of the Leaf, I can see. He bares the headband of a Leaf, but I don't recognize him at all. I only left Konoha a few days ago. Who the hell is this guy?

"You must be Sasuke-kun." The boy says in a monotonous voice. I glare at him.

Sasuke just stares blankly at him, no interest in his face at all. He doesn't care that this boy knows about him. In fact, he probably expects it.

The boy starts talking about Naruto and how he thinks of Sasuke as his brother. Huh, I knew Sasuke was special to Naruto, but I never knew he liked him that much.

Sasuke replies by saying, "I only have one brother. And I plan on killing him." Then, he simply walks out of the room, reminding My Lord that he wants his training now.

I watch him leave then look at the three men. Lord Orochimaru snickers then looks to me and Kabuto, "Will the two of you show Sai here his new room?"

The both of us bow our heads and say, "Yes, My Lord." Before heading on our way.

Sai stays quiet, so Kabuto makes small talk with me. "So Popori, how do you like it here? Is everything like you expected?"

Sai gives me a look when learning my name, but says nothing.

I shrug, "This place is somewhat like I thought it would be. Dark, damp. It suits my mood well."

Kabuto snickers then uses the key he has to open the door for Sai. "This will be your room as long as you're with us." As Sai walks in Kabuto starts closing the door. "I';; have to lock your door from the outside, though. We don't want you snooping around the halls."

Wow, they didn't do that with me. Maybe they do trust me a little bit. I look to Kabuto and he smirks.

"Run along now, Popori-chan. I am not in need of your assistance anymore." He says to me.

I bow my head to him then walk around him in the direction of my room. As I'm walking, I come across a peculiar set of stones. Three rocks are laying in a place where they shouldn't. I smirk, looks like someone managed to sneak into My Lord's lair. Oh, well. It isn't my business what they're doing here.

* * *

I walk ahead to my room once more. When I enter, I sit and start to meditate again. I'm soon shaken out of my trance rudely. I glare up into the eyes of Kai. Damn him, what does he want.

"What?" I hiss at him.

He smirks down at me, "Someone woke Sasuke. And it wasn't me."

I glare at him then stand and starts running to Sasuke's room. Sure enough, the place has been blown to bits. I smirk then run to where I think Sasuke is. He's standing on the edge of a cliff, encircling a large crater he made in his annoyance. He looks to me then gestures for me to join him in his spot.

"That Sai kid woke me, talking to me about bonds. It was quite annoying. " He mutters.

"Bonds?" I ask skeptically. When he nods I roll my eyes. I gasp. "Wait. Didn't he say something about Naruto?"

Sasuke mutters, "I guess, I wasn't paying attention to him."

I look to him, "Sasuke-kun, they can't see me."

He nods, then places his body in front of mine, then turns me so I'm facing the opposite direction that he is. "Don't turn around until I'm done killing them all."

I nod, just as I hear a pair of footsteps approaching. Here we go. By the exclaims of 'Sasuke-kun' I can tell that Sakura and Naruto have joined Sai. I smirk; oh I can't miss this, I have to make a clone or something. I make a doppelganger, then place it on the very edge of the scene, hidden so none of the Leaf can see it. Good, now I can understand what is going on better.

Sasuke gives a look to Sakura, "Is that Sakura? Interesting."

Naruto yells, "Sasuke-kun, we've come to bring you back to Konoha!"

Sasuke makes a slight groan of annoyance, "I have no intentions of returning to the Leaf."

"Why the hell not?" The blond belows.

Sasuke stares blankly at him, "Because I have better things to do than spend time with people I don't care about."

"But, Sasuke-kun. . . You're like a brother to me! There is a bond between us." Naruto protests.

Sasuke smirks, "Bonds are made to be broken with hate. We never had any bond." He moves quickly, blinking would have caused me to miss the movement. He is standing in front of Naruto now.

"Then why didn't you kill me?" Naruto asks.

"Because I didn't want to gain power the way my brother did." He answers simply. "But this time, I won't hesitate to kill you, Naruto."

He starts to pull out his katana as Naruto demands, "Then what about that girl? What is she to you? You looked pretty protective of her."

Sasuke hesitates to answer him. "She is nothing to you. But to me, she is the person who will help me destroy Itachi. She is my lifeline."

Naruto growls, "That sounds like a bond if I ever heard one."

Sasuke shakes his head while continuing to take out the katana, "I few it only as help. She will help me reach my life's goal."

"You won't have a life if you continue to stay with Orochimaru!" Naruto screams.

"As long as he grants me the power that I want, he can have my life." Sasuke says indifferently.

Just as he is about to swipe Naruto's head off of his shoulders, a man uses some kind of jutsu to block the attack. He is from the Leaf as well. I don't remember him either. Wait, I think he is part of the Anbu. Yes, Enzou I think his name is. Yamato on occasion. Where is his mask? That is the whole point of being in the Anbu. Has he been demoted?

Sasuke smirks then stabs Yamato in the stomach, using his sword technique to numb him with electricity from the Chidori. I laugh sadistically from my place on the cliff. Mt clone sees Sakura glare at me. She rushes me, her fist held high.

"Die you witch!" She belows at me.

I smirk, yay. I get to participate. I bite my thumb, drawing blood, then swipe it on the ground.

"Summoning Jutsu!" I whisper fiercely, performing hand signs.

A large white dragon appears in front of Sakura, blocking her path to me. It opens its mouth and breathes lighting at her. She gives a grunt of pain and is blown backward. I can see that she has multiple burn marks on her now.

I smirk. She should have known better. I am a minion of the great Orochimaru. The founder of the Village Hidden in the Sound. Did she think I was weak? Sasuke just told them I was an essential point in the death of Itachi.

Sakura looks up at the beast in horror. It hovers in the air, looking down at her like she is a bug that needs to be squished.

"Nezuma, good to see you again my friend." I say sinisterly.

Nezuma turns his head to me and bares his teeth in what should be a smile, but looks much too intimidating. "The pleasure is all mine. Now, do I get to shed blood now?"

I look to Sasuke, he is about to use a great power, I can tell. But Lord Orochimaru catches his hand, appearing out of nowhere along with Kabuto.

"No need to use that jutsu, Sasuke-kun. Come now, we must let the Leaf dispose of the rotten Akatsuki. No need to kill them now." My Lord hisses at my friend.

Sasuke takes his hand from the snake's, "Tsk."

Kabuto narrows his eyes at him, then looks in my direction. "That goes for you, too. Call back Nezuma. There was no need for such a powerful attack."

I nod obediently, then look to Nezuma, "I apologize, my friend. Next time, I promise you blood."

Nezuma sighs, "Alright, Miss. But this is the only time I will allow myself to be summoned without bloodshed. The next time, I'll just go for you."

I smile impishly, "Of course."

The great dragon disappears in a poof of smoke, as does my shadow clone. My original body stands with My Lord, Kabuto and Sasuke. Without another word, we all disappear, leaving the Leaf to bask in the glow of failure.

* * *

When we touch ground, I look to My Lord.

"We have to leave to another base. This is has been destroyed by Sasuke-kun." He says.

Obviously, I think to myself looking around at the rubble that used to be a hidden lair. "Where will we migrate to?" I ask calmly.

Sasuke glares at me, "Popori!" He hisses at me.

I flinch then nod and stare at the ground. I can feel both Kabuto and Orochimaru looking between the two of us. Sasuke just stares at me like a teacher about to discipline his student.

"Interesting. . ." Lord Orochimaru hisses intently. "We will move to my lair in the Sound."

I nod then head with the three men in that direction.


	25. Chapter 25: Death of the Lord

AN: alright, so this contains some spoilers for the series, I guess if you're not caught up. . . but I guess that I've had lot's of spoilers so you can ignore this. . .

* * *

When we get to the base, Lord Orochimaru issues me with a mission. Kabuto stands beside him as he sits on his throne, looking down at Sasuke and me. He stares at me for a moment, then smiles evilly.

"Popori-chan, Kabuto here is in need of some new bodies. I would like for you and Kai to fetch him some." He hisses.

I look confused at My Lord, "Kai?"

The light haired boy steps into view, making me grimace. He smirks back at me and winks.

"Why are you here?" I ask, trying to sound patient.

"Lord Orochimaru told us all to sneak out, unseen to the damned Leaf who invaded our base." He said, looking at me just for an excuse to stare at my chest.

I pull a face, crossing my arms across my chest, "Tsk."

Orochimaru grins, "I think it's time for Popori-chan to prove herself." He purrs.

Kabuto smirks, his glasses glaring. "I agree, My Lord."

"Go to the nearest village to retrieve as many bodies that match these descriptions." Kabuto says, handing me a scroll with the descriptions on it.

Kai cracks his knuckles, "So I finally get to see her in action, do I? Fucking fantastic!"

I bow to my senpai and Lord, inwardly cursing them for placing me with such an idiot.

Sasuke has been watching the whole time, silently. When I start out the door he speaks to Kai.

"Don't die, kid. I suggest you not test her patience with you." He snickers.

"Hey!" Kai says, obviously irked. "I'm older than you! You can't call me a kid!" I spin to glare at him and see that he has anger marks all over his forehead.

"Shut up. Let's go." I say sternly.

Kai starts off, and I follow him to make sure he doesn't try anything funny. The whole trip, neither of us speak. Kai will look at me, as if he wants to start a conversation, but I never acknowledge him.

"How old are you anyway?" I ask randomly, breaking the silence. When he said he was older than Sasuke, it sparked my interest in the slightest.

He furrows his brows at me, "Eight teen, why?"

I nod my head, not answering his question as we approach the small village. Neither of us are clad in anything that covers our features. It's a good and bad thing. Good because we won't cause suspicion walking through town. Bad because if someone spots us, our faces will be everywhere.

I sigh, then pull up my hood. I gesture for Kai to do the same, and he reluctantly does.

"I usually lead missions. . ." He notes.

"Well then start leading." I retort.

He rolls his eyes then starts into the village. I examine the the qualities that our hostages need to have. Really they just need to be a certain age and body type. Not too fat, not too skinny. I can spot three boys now that fit the requirements.

I hand the scroll over to Kai and point at the group. He nods then whispers a plan to me. I sigh then go to work.

I walk up to the group and smile seductively. When I approach, each of the boys has a different reaction. One blushes, one smirks and the last examines me before shrugging and looking the other way. I'll take the pervert and the shy one.

I take the blushing one by the hand and use a finger to lure the pervert into following me. The sun hits my face and makes the features more visible. They both follow me as I lead them out of the village.

The shy one is smart, he isn't sure he wants to follow me anymore. "Where are we going?"

The pervert hits him in the shoulder, "Shut up!" He hisses.

The will of his friend is over baring, and he doesn't have a strong will so he just nods and follows like I want him to.

We walk to the edge of the village and as I turn to face the two, Kai comes into veiw as well.

"Who the hell are you?" The outgoing one asks, foolishly stepping in front of me as if to protect me. I inwardly smirk, but cower just to go along with it.

Kai laughs at his feeble attempt of heroism. He simply walks up to the boy with a huge sadistic grin on his face, then snaps his neck without a word.

I turn to the other boy and give him a perfect look of horror. He tries to pull me away, but I'm too strong for him.

"Come on, we have to get away from him!" He yells in terror.

I shake my head and he looks at me like I'm insane, "Why the hell not?"

I smirk, pulling him closer to me, "Because you can't escape death."

He gives me one last look of fear, before I take his face in my hands and jerk it to one side. His life has been cut short.

I brush my hands off then turn to an estatic looking Kai. "That was really hot!" He says with happily gleaming eyes.

I manage to roll my eyes at him before smirking. "Well good. You get to carry them." I say pointing to each of the bodies.

"Why?" He nearly whines.

"Because you're the man and women shouldn't be forced to do such disgusting work." I reply shortly.

He grumbles as he tucks each of the bodies under each of his arms. "Well then just stay in the kitchen."

I shrug, "Fine, but you should watch the state in which your food is in."

* * *

When we get back to base, Kai goes to deliver the bodies to Kabuto, and I go to find Sasuke and watch him train. When I find my friend, he's just about to head out. He looks at me then nods his head at me. I return the gesture then give him a questioning look. He sighs then smirks and nods. I make a clicking sound with my teeth to hide my smile, and then follow him as he goes to find Orochimaru.

We both meet Lord Orochimaru outside. He smirks when he sees that I have chosen to tag along. He makes a gesture with his hand and a countless amount of men surround me and Sasuke. My Lord appears behind me, then grabs my upper arm and then dissapears with me again. We both watch as Sasuke eliminates each and every one of the men sent for him. I frown.

"That's not fair." I complain, "I wanna fight, too."

Lord Orochimaru snickers, "And you will soon, Popori-chan. But now is Sasuke's turn."

I sigh, "Yes, My Lord."

He smiles at me, "I assume that you have finished your mission successfully?"

I nod, "I have, My Lord. The bodies have been delivered in top condition. The only problem being a broken neck on each. But I'm sure that Kabuto can work around that."

Lord Orochimaru smirks, "Indeed he can. Well, I suppose you are trustworthy then. I hope to have your services for a long time, Popori-chan."

I bow my head to him, "And I look forward to giving my services to you, Lord Orochimaru."

As we finish our conversation, Sasuke sits on a man's body, surrounded by the injured bodies of all the others.

"Is that all?" He asks.

I stand and jog over to him, smirking. "Lucky, you got to go first!" I say to him.

He looks at me and smirks. I glance back at Lord Orochimaru to see him looking at both of us oddly. It gives me chills, but I manage to ignore the feeling and turn back to Sasuke. I study him closely. I wonder what he will do now that he is stronger that the snake.

* * *

I walk past Kabuto's lab and spot Kabuto working on something. I stroll in and look around at all the items in glass jars. I look over at Kabuto.

"Are you making something for Lord Orochimaru?" I ask him.

He turns to look at me and smirks, his glasses glaring. "Yes it is, but I don't know if he'll need it."

I smirk, just before a loud noise intturupts our conversation. I rush out of the room to spot Sasuke emerging from Orochimaru's room. He's dead, I don't have to address him superior anymore. He doesn't deserve it. Kabuto follows me out of the room and stares at Sasuke in shock.

"Which one are you?" He asks.

Sasuke looks at him with his Sharingan, probably showing him how he disposed of the snake. Kabuto's mouth falls agape and I laugh in his face as I follow after Sasuke. As we round the next corner, I give him one last evil smirk.

Sasuke and I approach the holding chamber. The place where prisoners are held. I look to my friend.

"We're releasing him?" I ask wonderously.

He nods as he slashes at the glass tube, breaking it open and making water rush out. A figure falls onto the ground. Suigetsu is released.

"First I'll take you three, then we will retreive Karin and Jugo." Sasuke says.

I look at him, "Three?"

He looks at the door and I follow his gaze. Standing there is a smirking Kai. I roll my eyes then turn my attention back to Suigetsu.

"Really? I don't like them much. We won't be able to get along." Suigetsu says, finally looking up.

"You don't have to get along," Sasuke says at Kai joins us. "You just have to work together."

"Well, you did save so, okay I'll go along with it." Suigetsu says, standing and unclothed.

Kai looks at him, "Yeah that's great, get some clothes on."

I glare at Kai, "You don't give the orders here. Come one, let's start out." I look to Sasuke, "We'll be waiting outside."

He nods to me, and Suigetsu smiles with his sharp shark-like teeth at me, "Sure thing, lady."

I lead Kai out of the room and outside. "Alright look," I say, looking at him. "Sasuke killed Orochimaru. So we're going to gather Karin and Jugo. We're going to form a team and help Sasuke with his goals."

Kai narrows his eyes, "And if I don't want to?"

"You don't have to," I tell him. "I don't see why Sasuke wants you along anyway. We don't need you."

He smirks, "Well then I have to come!"

I roll my eyes at him then peer around him to see Sasuke and a clothed Suigetsu approaching us.

"Are we ready to depart?" I ask.

Suigetsu looks at me with he shark smile, "We have to make a stop before going to get the other two."

I look to Sasuke and he nods, so I fall into step behind them. Kai sighs then follows behind us. We approach a bridge. I read the sign and my eyes grow wide. 'The Great Naruto Bridge' I think to myself. I glance at Sasuke and see him smirk, then continue on like nothing happened. We approach a forest and Sasuke starts walking faster.

"Here it is," He says.

I look at the grave. "Zabuza? Why are we here?"

Suigetsu takes the former swordsmen's blade and places it on his back, "I've always admired the seven swordsmen." He looks to Sasuke, "And with this sword, I wouldn't lose even to you. Plus, if we're taking Jugo, it'll come in handy."

Kai puts both his hands behind his head and stares in the opposite direction. I cross my arms over my chest and smirk. Sasuke stares at him for a long time, then smirks as well. The four of us head off in the direction where Karin is. I make a face, from the discription from Suigetsu and Kai, she's going to get on my nerves.

* * *

**AN: and that's the chapter. It's a little shorter than I wanted it to be, and very fast paced, but I think that's how all of them are. Tell me if you have a problem with it. **


	26. Chapter 26: Karin

AN: Many thanks to Child-1763, you're review made my day. And I think that you might enjoy this chapter a little bit.

* * *

I walk with Suigetsu, Sasuke and Kai to the North base to get Karin. I grimace as I think of working with her. She really sounds like a pain, and I don't feel like dealing with someone like her. Sasuke and I had a private meeting while Suigetsu was taking one of his breaks. Kai waited with Suigetsu like I asked him to. After we had discussed my private mission, we had rejoined the group and continued on our way.

Suigetsu looks at Sasuke and me; we're walking side-by-side, in front of the other two. I hear him mumble something and turn to face him, walking backwards.

"You say something, Suigetsu-san?" I ask him with an innocent look on my face.

He smirks at me with his sharp teeth, "Oh, nothing Popori-san. It's just, I'm trying to figure out what you two where talking about at your little, 'meeting'," He smirks at us again.

I grin at him, "Huh. Well, too bad you'll have to wait to find out." I said, turning my back on him.

I regret that now. I can hear him leap at me. I turn just in time to catch the huge blade between my two hands, holding it a few inches from my face. Suigetsu snickers at my blank, yet somehow troubled face. He lands on the ground then lifts his sword.

I release my hold on it, then look at him with a cocked eyebrow. The other two males have stopped walking as well. Kai is looking at Suigetsu with scorn.

"What the hell, man?" He growls at Suigetsu, his eyes filling with hatred.

Suigetsu turns to him, "I'm just testing her. I wanted to know why Sasuke-kun is so fond of her."

Kai glares at him, and is about to attack when Sasuke's calm voice sounds. "Enough. Suigetsu, stop starting things. Kai, learn to control yourself." He turns to me and nods, "Don't be an instigator, Pori-chan."

We all stay quiet for a while, our faces blank. Then as if some force had been lifted, we all returned to walking in our formation. Sasuke is obviously the leader of our group. He has the most authority. And we are working for his goals, anyway.

Just to pass the time, I glance over my shoulder at Kai. He was watching me, and as I meet his eye he smirks. I grunt then ask him a question.

"How did you come to be with Orochimaru, Kai?"

I can almost feel the dumb stare on his face. The chuckle from Suigetsu lets me know that it is indeed there.

He clears his throat then begins, "My clan, the Aoki clan, was destroyed by Konoha. They thought us to be evil, because of the acts of one of us. They based their whole view of our clan from one of our actions.

"Anyway, my clan was almost completely wiped out. Along with me, there were probably only a few others conscious. But we were all dead or dying.

"I was laying in the rubble of our burning village as someone approached me. He had a hood on, and it was hard enough to breath, let alone turn my head and focus on one thing. The man crouched beside me and snickered. To me it was just like a snake's hiss.

"He took me up in his arms and carried me away. I didn't want to go with him. I could tell just by his presence that he was evil. But I had nowhere else to go, so I didn't struggle. Not that I would pose much threat in my state.

"As you might have guessed, that person was Orochimaru. He took me back to his base and brought me back to full health. It took me a few times, but he finally answered my question of why he wanted me.

"He told me that he needed more followers, and that since I had no one to go to he suspected that I would have to be loyal to him. He was right. Don't get me wrong, I hated the snake with everything I had, but I obeyed him because I believed that I had no other purpose in life but to serve him. I was brought up to believe in fate. And if serving Orochimaru was my fate, then I would go with it."

I glance back at him, "That's quite a story." I say simply.

He looks back at me, "What about you? Why were you with Orochimaru?"

I look in front of me as I walk. After a while I answer him, "Orochimaru marked me as one of his own when I was nine. He slaughtered my three sisters and my father. They all died protecting me. I got away, obviously, but I chose to come back because I have a promise to keep. And, I'm loyal to only one person."

I glance at Sasuke to see him staring at me blankly. When I meet his gaze, he smirks, then looks up ahead. Behind us, I can see Suigetsu crinkling his nose in disgust and Kai's face darkening as he turns his gaze to the ground.

Suigetsu chuckles, "Well, damn. You're obviously Sasuke-kun's bitch!"

I smirk as Sasuke activates his Sharingan and casts a warning look at Suigetsu.

The sharp-toothed boy chuckles again, holding up his hands signally surrender. "Easy, I was only joking."

Sasuke's eyes return to normal as he shifts his gaze to the area ahead of us. Now, we are almost at the base. It's surrounded by water, so we're all walking on top of the aqua. Karin was left in charge of the place, so she is likely to think she is better than us. I frown at the thought. If she starts any trouble, I will just have to kick her were it hurts - her pride.

As we enter the base, I notice that everyone is pretty much locked up. We walk down the halls, men whispering on either side of us. I look to one side, then the other, all then men are staring at us. I hear a few of them asking if this is indeed Sasuke Uchiha. I make a sound signalling that I have no interest, then turn my gaze ahead.

Someone approaches. Karin. Her reddish hair and eyes gleaming. She's scantily dressed. She adjusts her glasses as she address us.

"So it really is you guys. What are you doing here alone Sasuke? Have you killed Orochimaru like the rumors say?" She says.

I glare at the girl as Suigetsu voices my problem, "Hey, there are other people here than just Sasuke. But yeah, he wants to talk with you. Why don't you show us to a room so we don't have to stand here."

She crosses her arms, sheilding her chest, "Why should I allow any of you here? What do you want?"

I snort, "Are you hard of hearing? Suigetsu just told you that Sasuke wanted to speak with you. Huh, you must be stupid then."

She gawks at me for a moment then points to me, "Hey! Shut up you shrimp! I could kick your tiny ass any time I want."

Shrimp? That's it. Quickly now, Popori, you have to kill her quickly before Sasuke can interfere. Quick movement. In a mere second I'm in front of her, bringing my palm to her throat and smirking as she makes a gurgling sound. I follow through and now she's laying on her back. I perch myself on her chest and hold both of my stealth knives to her throat, the blades crossing paths.

"Don't call me a shrimp you whore. I could kill you in a heartbeat." I snarl in her face.

Someone places a hand on my shoulder, "Calm yourself Pori-chan. You're better than this. And anyway, we need her abilities." Sasuke.

I glare down at the four-eyed girl beneath me, "Your chakra sensing and healing ability aren't anything special. They don't impress me; and you're still a wench."

Reluctantly, I stand and put my knives away. Behind me I can hear Suigetsu snickering and Kai swooning.

"That was way hot!" He says and as I turn around I can see that he's almost drooling.

Karin looks half enraged and half disappointed. "Pori-chan?" I can hear her whisper in dismay as I get off of her.

Suigetsu chuckles darkly and gives me a thumbs up then looks at Karin, "Okay, to the room now."

Karin glares at him, but turns around rubbing her neck and leads up down the hallway. When we get into the room, Kai shuts the door and the rest of us take a seat on the single couch. Sasuke rests his arms on the back of the couch, one rests behind my head as I close my eyes and rest my head against the back. I can feel Karin eyeing me, what the hell is this girl's problem?

"Come with us, Karin. We need you." Sasuke says. I open one eye to look at her reaction.

Kai comes to stand behind the couch, behind me, as she opens her mouth. "Why? I've been put in charge of this place!"

Sasuke lets one of his arms fall to his knee as he leans forward, "Orochimaru's gone."

Karin flings her arms out, gesturing her dilemma, "What about all the prisoners here?"

"Suigetsu, Kai, Pori-chan," Sasuke addresses us. "Go release all of them."

Suigetsu smirks, "You're still talking like you're the boss."

I roll my eyes then stand and start out of the room, Kai not far behind me. Karin swings her head around to glare at us.

"Don't you dare do it!" She says as Suigetsu gets up and joins us.

We all ignore her and leave the room. Suigetsu and I go to one of the cells, and Kai whistles as he watches us work. The men on the other side of the cage are amazed.

"So Sasuke did defeat Orochimaru!" One of them say.

Suigetsu smirks, "That's right."

I nod, "Don't forget it."

"What's gonna happen to us?" Another asks.

Kai looks at him, "You're free obviously."

"Really?" The seem to all say in unison.

Suigetsu places the key in the lock, "I'll open this up, but first I need to ask you guys something."

"Anything!" A few of them say.

"Spread the word that the one who defeated Orochimaru and freed us was Sasuke. That a man who will bring peace to the world has appeared." Suigetsu says.

I look at him, studying his face. He's serious. I smirk then nod. "That's Sasuke for ya." I mutter.

I hear Kai scoff behind me and I turn to give him an evil glare. "What was that I heard?"

He gets wide eyes, "Ah, nothing, Popori."

I smirk, "That's what I thought."

We walk back to the room. Suigetsu places his hand on the doorknob then attempts to open the door but fails.

"Hn, seems like she locked the door from inside. . ." He mutters.

"Why?" Kai asks bewildered.

I narrow my eyes then press my ear to the door. When I hear Sasuke saying something about not getting so close, I snort then straighten up. I look at Suigetsu.

"Break down the door. She's assaulting Sasuke-kun." I say, backing away from the door.

He snickers, "Of course, Popori-chan." He takes his sword then slices at the door, his arm also starts getting bigger as he strikes it with that as well. After a few seconds, the door collapses and the two figures of Sasuke and Karin are far from each other.

"Come on Sasuke, Karin doesn't wanna come." Suigetsu says, his arm looking bigger and more muscled then before.

Kai and I stand in the doorway behind him as Sasuke speaks. "No, she's coming."

I peer around Suigetsu as his arm goes back to normal and Karin yells. "I'm just going in the same direction is all."

"Heh, good. I'll only have to deal with you part of the way then." I comment dryly.

She adjusts her glasses and glares at my, "Part of the way." She agrees.

Kai stretches, "Well then, next we get Juugo right?"

Karin flinches, "Did you say Juugo? You're including him in the team?"

"Why do you care? You're only going halfway remember?" Suigetsu and I say in unison. I look over at him as he looks over at me, we smirk as one. I'm really starting to like this guy.

She makes a pouty lip, "Yeah."

Sasuke stands, "Alright then, let's move out."

We all nod then start out to retrieve Juugo. When we get outside, Suigetsu sits down.

"Man I'm beat. We're walking already?" He says.

Karin looks at him, "You're going to the North hide out, if you keep this up, you'll end up dead."

I study her cool face, she seems overly serious. Kai speaks up, "I've heard about it a lot. Is it that bad?"

She looks at him, "It's not a regular hideout. They keep all the human experiments there. All the monsters that are born there are kept locked up."

Monsters, she says. Huh, I wonder what Juugo will be like. Suigetsu says he's an uncontrollable beast. He's even fought him once. I wonder if he has the curse, like me and Sasuke.

We walk for a while longer then Suigetsu stops again and drinks some water. "Can we rest awhile?"

Karin and Sasuke are up ahead of him, they stop and look back at him. Kai and I were walking behind and on the outside of them. We all made a kind of diamond shape. I crouch down and look at Suigetsu.

"You're pathetic," Karin spits. I glare at her, but she ignores it. "We still have a long way to go!"

"Where we're going should be different then yours," He says. "No need to worry about me."

"Just leave," I say acidly.

She screams at both of us, "I just remembered I had something to do at the North hideout!"

"You're so damn annoying." I mutter.

Suigetsu sets his sword down and Karin looks at him, "Suigetsu, why are you going with Sasuke?"

He smirks up at her, "I have my own goals. And traveling with Sasuke will help them."

She makes a slight "Humph" sound then turns to me, "What about you. Popori Ikame."

I look her over, completely bored with her. "Shouldn't we be asking you that?"

Her eyes narrow behind her glasses, "I don't know your guys' goal. But if you're planning on including Juugo, it must be serious."

Kai cocks an eyebrow at her, "Why? Is he that loony?"

She pauses dramatically, "He chose to be captured by Orochimaru. So he could be put in rehabilitated. He wants to suppress his killing urges."

"So he's crazy. Is that it?" I smirk. "Well then I might not clash with him so much."

"That's not it," She continues. "When the urge reaches it's limit, he looses himself. His appearance and personality change completely into a murderous monster. Orochimaru found this power appealing. So he took Juugo's body fluids and made it into an enzyme that he could inject into other shinobi's. You know about that right?"

I can feel that Sasuke has the same look on his face that I do mine. We both definitely know. But we both keep quiet, there's no need to tell them of it just yet. They'll find out soon enough. Well, at least Karin will. If Suigetsu and Kai didn't get the hint I threw at them earlier, well, I don't know what to tell them.

And thankfully, Kai doesn't blurt out anything either. He must know of Sasuke, he spent the most time with him while he was with Orochimaru.

"He has, the cursed seal." Karin finishes.

For a moment, we're all quiet, then Suigetsu says, "I see. How interesting. I didn't even notice he had it when we fought."

I smirk at him, then stand back up, "Alright, let's go get the big boy."

* * *

**AN: Well, that's the chapter! Sorry it took so long to get up . . . reviews are highly appreciated! **


	27. Chapter 27: Juugo and The Start of Hebi

**AN: Okay, sorry that it has taken so long to get this up. But I've been putting a lot of thought as to how I'm going to make Popori go back to her love problems again. Sasuke is really screwing things up for me. **

**Sasuke: *Glares at me with the Sharingan***

**Eh heh, just kidding, I love you, you crazy emo you!**

**But seriously, If you have any suggestions on how to make Popori run into Kankuro and Shikamaru again, please tell me. Your feedback is appreciated. 3**

* * *

As the four of us approach the North base, I notice something. It looks like a prison break in there. Multiple creatures are in phase two of the cursed seal. It's amazing really. As I'm studying all of this, one of them lunges at us. I don't have time to pull out my knives or perform any hand signs. Shit, this might hurt a little. I brace myself for the impact.

"Popori!" I hear Kai yell, worriedly.

I wonder why I don't feel anything. I open my eyes and see that Sasuke has jumped in front of me, swiping at the creature and rendering it unconscious. I frown; I was going to look all cool and take the blow. Sasuke just has to ruin all my fun.

Sasuke looks over his shoulder at me, "Watch yourself, Pori-chan. I need you."

I can feel Karin's glare on my back, but I ignore it and nod at Sasuke. I turn back to the Base and smirk. I glance over my shoulder at Suigetsu.

"Wanna take them out?" I ask him.

He smirks, showing his sharp teeth, and grips the hilt of his sword. "Yeah, let's have some fun."

We both jog ahead and come face to face with what seems like an army of second phase monsters. I snicker. This will definitely help me let out some of my emotions.

"So, we can go crazy right?" Suigetsu asks Sasuke.

"Just avoid the vital points," He answers.

I frown, that's not fun. I sigh, but a smile is still on my face. I pull out both of my knives, and get in an offensive stance. Suigetsu follows suit, unsheathing his sword and pointing the huge piece of metal at the creatures. Sasuke and Kai also arm themselves. Sasuke his katana, and Kai a couple of hand signs.

When we're finished, all of the creatures are on the ground, moaning in pain. I sigh in pleasure, looking around at them all. I put my knives away and turn to Suigetsu. He smirks and holds up his hand. I return the expression and slap his hand.

Karin appears with a ring of keys, "Found the keys!"

We follow her into the base. Sasuke walks, not looking at her when he speaks.

"Which way Karin?" He asks.

"Yeah, let's see if your abilities are as useful as you claim them to be," I tune in.

She glares at me but makes a gesture, "It's that way."

Suigetsu smiles impishly then leads the way. Kai and I follow closely behind him. We walk for a while when we come to another fork in the path.

"Which way now, four eyes?" Suigetsu asks.

When no answer comes, we all turn around to see that Sasuke and Karin are no where to be found.

"That wench," I say flatly.

We continue walking until we end up back in the place we started.

"Great, we're going in circles now. . ." Kai complains.

I glance around then look back to Suigetsu. He nods at me.

"It has to be on the right," He says.

Someone speaks, "Why are you all here?" It's one of the men that we fought. He's lying on the ground, in a lot of pain by the looks of it.

"We're here for Juugo," I answer simply.

The guy laughs, "You're stupid. If you let Juugo out, you might as well just kill yourselves."

Kai just stares at the guy as I fall silent. Suigetsu looks at him as well. "I know. But I'll make him listen by force if I have to."

The guy snickers, "Even though you have strong powers. . ."

Suigetsu places one of his feet on his stomach, making him grunt. "You're lucky to even be alive. If Sasuke hadn't said anything, you would have died right now."

The man chortles like an insane person, "You should all get killed by Juugo!" He shouts.

"Ugh, this guy is freaking annoying. Suigetsu just kill him, Sasuke won't find out." I say, looking down at the man with an irritated expression.

Suigetsu smiles and grabs his sword, "Yeah, it's just one person. It wouldn't matter."

A loud crash sounds in the base. All of us snap our heads in the direction. I narrow my eyes.

"Sounds like the found Juugo." I note.

Kai nods, "We should go help them. It's Sasuke and Karin. She can heal him, but she won't have enough time if Juugo is caught up on killing."

We all sprint towards the direction of the crash without another word. When we arrive, Juugo and Sasuke are partially changed. Half of them is contorted and dark, while the other is still human looking. Juugo is about to punch Sasuke with his mutated arm, but Suigetsu jumps in and blocks the attack with his sword. Juugo simply pushes the sword and it falls out of Suigetsu's hand.

Juugo lets out a yell, "What?"

Suigetsu looks like he's contemplating something, "You didn't use that last time. . . So hard, too."

I perform some quick hand signs, "Sasuke, let Suigetsu and me take Juugo." I turn my icy gaze on Karin, "We'll deal with the wench later."

Karin glares at me and yells, "Shut up you shrimp! You can't threaten me in the heat of battle!"

Sasuke speak calmly, the signs of the curse fading away. "Quiet. Pori-chan, Suigetsu we didn't come here to fight. I'm going to talk with him."

Kai stares at him, "Sasuke, he's not really the kind of guy you can just sit down with and have a cup of tea."

Suigetsu picks up his sword, "You have to use force."

Juugo speaks again, "I remember, you're Suigetsu."

Suigetsu looks up at him and smirks, "Finally."

He tightens his grip on his sword and swings it at Juugo. Juugo easily uses his mutated arm to block the attack. Suigetsu takes another swipe and Juugo crouches down, evading the attack. Juugo let's out a loud evil laugh.

Sasuke looks blankly at the two, "Both of you stop."

They ignore him, running at each other. Sasuke sighs and quickly moves between them. Snakes slither out of his sleeves and wrap around both of the boys.

"Do you want me to kill the both of you?" He asks flatly.

I smirk, the boy calls me a show off. I look at Kai. He's trying really hard to show that he's not impressed, but failing miserably. Karin is blushing slightly, god, she's swooning over Sasuke. Suigetsu looks at Sasuke with wide eyes, like he can't believe Sasuke interfered or had the look of a killer in his eyes.

Juugo returns back to his normal state. The dark skin seeming to fade away into nothing. He looks around quickly, then lets out a sound of dismay and runs back into his cell. He cowers in a corner, covering his head.

"Hurry! Lock the door!" He pleads.

I look at him with a cocked eyebrow; wow, that's a big change.

Sasuke looks at him, "Juugo, I just want to talk with you."

Kai walks up closer to the door, "He's scared?"

Karin shakes her head, "No that's not it."

Juugo grips his hair, "I don't want to kill anymore! I'm not going outside, just leave!"

"Split personality," I state, and Karin nods.

"He doesn't really want to kil," She says.

Juugo glares up at all of us, "What the hell do you guys want?"

We all just stare back at him in silence. Sasuke takes a step forward.

"Orochimaru is gone, and if you stay here, you'll perish." He says.

Juugo looks down at his hands, "I don't care. It'll be better that way. I don't want to kill anyone ever again."

Sasuke takes another step, "It's okay, I won't let you."

"What can you do?" Juugo spits. "The only person who can stop me is Kimimaro. If he's not here, then I'm not going."

"Juugo," Sasuke continues. "Kimimaro died for me."

Juugo's eyes grow wide and he stares at Sasuke, "Then you must be, Sasuke Uchiha!'

Sasuke nods, "Yes."

Juugo stands and comes to the door. "Alright, I'll come."

I smile brightly, "Well, that was easier than expected." I chirp, deactivating my jutsu.

Kai nods, "Yeah, I though he'd put up another fight."

Sasuke turns, "Pori-chan, don't be sarcastic. We're leaving now."

I sigh and follow after him. Only Sasuke would know that I was really straining myself not to attack Juugo the whole time. I would've tried killing him, if he had gone into anymore of a rampage. In fact, for me, that was about the most annoying thing ever. Juugo really needs to suck it up. So he has a split personality, so what? He should just deal with it and not be such a baby.

* * *

When we have formed outside, Sasuke stands in front of us. We're all in a line, looking at him. He stares for a moment then begins.

"Since the only one who knows why I'm doing this is Pori-chan, I'll speak my goals. My motive is to kill Itachi Uchiha of the Akatsuki. And I want your power for that."

Suigetsu crosses his arms and Kai furrows his brow. "Who's Itachi Uchiha? He sounds related to you, why do you want to kill him?"

I turn and glare at him. "Itachi is Sasuke's older brother. Sasuke wants to kill him for reasons of his own. Stop asking questions you idiot." I straighten then look back to Sasuke who nods at me.

"Karin, you said you had other plans. What are they?" He asks.

She looks at him, "Well, I was thinking and I'm not really in a rush. . ."

Suigetsu looks at her and smirks, "Tell the truth woman, you just want to be with Sasuke."

Karin touches her glasses and yells at him, "Wh-what? That's stupid!"

Suigetsu snickers, "Your voice is cracking. In the past you-"

Karin cuts him off by hitting him in the face, causing it to turn into water. Karin makes an annoyed sound as Suigetsu's face turns to normal.

Sasuke crosses his arms, "Suigetsu stop. I thought I told you that you would have to start working together." He turns his gaze on me and I bow my head apologetically.

Suigetsu smirks, "My bad Karin. But, I guess I'll stick around with you Sasuke. One of the Mist's seven swordsmen is in Akatsuki. And I plan to take his sword."

Suigetsu looks to Juugo, "Hey, what are you gonna do?"

Juugo stares up at the sky then over at Sasuke, "I want to see how good of a ninja you really are."

Karin leans forward and glares at me, "Why are you here?" She says sourly.

I cross my arms and say coolly, "I'm keeping a promise I made a long time ago. As long as Sasuke-kun wants me here, I'll stay."

She makes a pouting face then turns her glare to Kai. "And you?"

He smirks at her, "Well, it's mainly because Popori doesn't want me. But, I noticed that you guys wouldn't have an even number if I left so, I'm keeping things even."

Sasuke nods, "It's settled then. From now on, we'll travel as Hebi. Hebi's only motive is to eliminate Itachi Uchiha."

We all look at him and nod. I silently snicker. Good, this should be an interesting trek of sorts. Sasuke turns, "Come, we'll go to the Uchiha hideout and rest there."

* * *

**AN: So that's the chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed it. Juugo is fun to write about! So is Suigetsu. I think those two are my favorite to write about. This chapter was a lot of talking I notice as I read over it. Huh. Well, I love you a million times over when you send me reviews! Hope to see you again soon.**

**-BN 3**


	28. Chapter 28: You Have To Kill Them

**AN: Alright, so the beginning of this chapter, is after Sasuke kills Diedara and Itachi. Popori is going to recap on it in her memories and thoughts. She is starting to question her loyalty to Sasuke. Hope you enjoy ^.^**

* * *

I sit alone as I await for more instructions from Sasuke. I've been withdrawn from Taka for a while now. Ever since Sasuke killed his brother Itachi, and Tobi (who we found to really be Madara Uchiha) told Sasuke Itachi's reasons, he's become more and more cold. We shouldn't have anything to do with the Akatsuki anymore, but here I sit in the long black robe decorated with red clouds. We've captured the Hachibi. We've done what Madara wanted us to.

Sasuke is different, he's changed so much. He's filled himself with so much hate, it's all he is. It's consumed his very being. He isn't the same boy I befriended. He isn't even the same boy I followed to Orochimaru's lair. He's so different. I can even tell that Karin noticed it.

I sigh and it's a rather depressing sound. Someone joins me. I don't turn to see Karin speak to me.

"Hey. . . Popori can I talk with you?" She asks timidly.

I crinkle my nose. She's the last person I want to talk with at the moment. "Whatever." I say.

She sits down beside me, and stares at the nothingness I am. "Sasuke is different. . . His chakras are so dark and cold. . . It's like he's a whole other person."

I don't look at her as I say flatly, "That's because he is."

I can feel her gaze turn to me, "What do you mean?" She asks.

"The Sasuke that saved you in the Chunin exams is dead. Even the one who went to get you to form Hebi is dead."

She gasps, "What are you saying? That is Sasuke though! It has to be!"

I roll my eyes, "Stupid. What I mean is, Sasuke has lost himself. Learning the truth about Itachi has blinded him in hatred. His blood has ran cold."

I can see her blink like an idiot out of my peripherial vision. "Oh. . . Okay I get it."

I nod, "He isn't my Sasuke-kun anymore."

Karin looks me over, "You know. . . Ever since he killed Itachi and met up with Madara. . . He hasn't called you Pori-chan once."

"Tsk," I jerk my head away from her in disgust, "You think I haven't noticed? Like I said, he isn't my Sasuke-kun anymore."

I stand and glance down at her once. She's looking up at me with wide, surprised eyes. I shake my head then turn and leave her there.

I remember standing bewildered, watching Sasuke struggle to crawl over to me after his battle with Diedara. He was so battered and beaten, I had yelled at Karin immediately so she would heal him. Now, there is a voice in the back of my mind telling me I should have left him there to die. Life would be so much easier without this dark Sasuke. This Sasuke cares for no one.

I stop walking and clench my fists, looking down at my feet. I can't deal with his childish wants of revenge. I don't even know why I'm here anymore. He'd kill me if it meant regaining the honor of the Uchiha clan. He'd sacrifice my life for his own selfish revenge. He'd kill me if I stepped in his way.

Someone walks up to me and stops a few feet ahead of me. I don't look up as the emotionless voice addresses me.

"Popori," Sasuke says. I keep my eyes on the ground and he continues. "We're leaving. We're done with Akatsuki. We captured the Hachibi, there is no reason for us to be here anymore. It's time to destroy Konoha."

My eyes widen in disbelief. He can't be serious. There is no way I'm helping him destroy Konoha! I look up at him with rage written all over my face.

He looks at me blankly, "Oh yes, and I'll let you deal with the rest of your family and the Nara family."

I gape at him, "Sasuke. . ." I start.

He silences me by raising his hand. "I don't want to hear it, Popori."

He walks past me, probably going to find Karin to tell her the same. Again, no Pori-chan. What happened to the little raven haired boy that used to play with me in the park? I sigh, depressingly then look up and start on my way again.

* * *

The six of us jump through the trees, getting away from the Akatsuki base. Kai has been worrying about me lately. It's annoying, but he can tell that Sasuke's difference is taking an effect on me personally. He comes to my side and leaps through the trees, close enough so I can hear him speak.

"You okay?" He asks me.

I don't look back at him, "No."

I speed up and leave him behind me. I'm right behind Sasuke now, instead of bringin up the rear. Madara appears out of nowhere. He stands comfortably on a tree limb in front of us.

"Hey Sasuke," He says.

We all stop and Sasuke looks up at him and says monotone, "How did you know where I was?"

Madara looks at him with his mask, "Don't underestimate me. It's in my powers."

Sasuke looks at him blankly, "What do you want with me now? Taka isn't with Akatsuki anymore."

"I said I'd have to kill you if you betrayed Akatsuki. And you failed your mission anyway."

"What are you talking about?" I spoke up. "We brought the Hachibi back to the base!" I am not in the mood for Madara and his compelling ways.

"It was a fake, " He says. "You failed."

All of us are in shock. Kai speaks, "What the hell are you talking about? How did that happen?"

Suigetsu looks at the man in the orange mask, "And what the hell do you want us to do about it? It's not our business anymore?"

"No, you will finish your last job for Akatsuki," The masked man says.

"What if I say no?" Sasuke asks.

"Then you'll have to fight me to get to Konoha. I won't let you pass."

Sasuke activates his Sharingan and powers up his chidori, "I'll force my way through."

Sasuke lunges at Madara, but his whole body passes right through him. I intake my breath sharply in surprise. This man is no joke.

"It's too late to go to Konoha now," Madara says.

I glare at him and say feircely, "What are you talking about?"

He looks to me, "Konoha no longer exists."

I stare at him, wide-eyed and in shock. What? No, that can't be! Gontei. . . Shikamaru. . . NO! My legs tremble beneath me. Kai takes one look at me then puts my arm around his shoulder so he can support my weight. I'm too outraged to care that he's touching me.

Zetsu appears on the tree between Sasuke and Madara. "I'll explain." He says, opening up his Venus fly trap to reveal his half black half white form.

Madara looks at him, "Who's the new Hokage?"

"Some old man named Danzo," Zetsu replied.

Madara turns his gaze to Sasuke, "I thought as much."

"Danzo is Hokage?" Sasuke asks.

Madara nods, "Yeah he's one of the elders that drove your brother to do what he did."

I glared at Madara, "What the hell happened to Konoha?"

He looked at me, "One of my minions, Pain, destroyed it trying to get the Kyuubi. But since Pain and Taka have made such a commotion, the five Kages are going to hold a meeting."

"The five Kages. . ." Sasuke mutters.

"I'll explain the rest," Zetsu says.

* * *

I stare at Zetsu blankly, "Naruto Uzamaki killed Pain by himself?"

Zetsu nods, "Yeah, he's probably stronger than Sasuke now."

"I don't care about that. The Kages' are our problem now." Sasuke says.

Suigetsu looks at him, "What are you gonna do? Danzo's our target now, if he's going to be at that meeting, we should go there."

Sasuke is silent for a long time. Suigetsu blinks as Karin looks back at him, "Wh-what? Am I wrong?" He asks.

"We'll go to the meeting and kill all the Kage's." Sasuke said.

I turn my wide-eyed gaze on Sasuke. He looks back at me and says mercilessly, "I'll put you in charge of killing the Kazekage, Popori."

No. No I refuse. I will not kill Gaara. And if I know the other Sand siblings, they'll be going with him as bodyguards. Sasuke will want me to kill the both of them, too. No, I will do no such thing.

My fists clench and I push Kai away so I can stand on my own. I glare up at Sasuke who looks back at me challengingly. I can tell that the others can feel the hatred pouring out of me and the spite pouring out of him and meeting in the middle. Neither of us will back down, I know that, and if I don't watch myself, Sasuke will surely kill me. I let my fists relax and I look away.

Madara continues like nothing happened, "Good. Zetsu?"

"I'll lead you," The plant man says, using his arms as leverage to pull both halves apart. He jumps away, "Come on."

We follow after him, I bring up the rear again, glaring at the back of Sasuke's head. He talks with Juugo, and then they both look back at me. I intensify my glare and they both return their gaze to Zetsu.

I grunt in aggitation. I hate this. I will not kill any of my former allies. Yes, I'm positive that Shikamaru told everyone that I left. And now, everyone knows that I am a missing-nin. Damn you Sasuke. Damn you to hell.

* * *

We arrive at the meeting place of the Kage's. I look around at the snow that covers the ground with an emotionless face. I really hate Sasuke right now. I don't care if he kills me anymore, there is no way that I'm going to kill Gaara, Temari or. . ._ him. _I look down at my feet and stiffle a growl of anger. He is _really_ pissing me off.

A bird flies over to us and lands on Juugo. He has a talent for talking with the animals. I don't know whether to be impressed or. . . want to laugh.

Sasuke looks over at Juugo, "So?"

Juugo looks at the bird, "There's a route from the west that isn't well guarded."

Sasuke nods, "Karin keep an eye on the guard's chakra. We're going in." He looks to Zetsu, "You're coming with us. I need you to show me which one Danzo is."

We head to the west, hiding from the Samari that are guarding the meeting place.

"Wouldn't it have been easier to lie in wait until he comes this way? This is annoying." Suigetsu complains.

Karin looks at him, "Are you stupid? If the Hokage is late, they'll notice! There would be reinforcement samauri all over the place! The other Kage's might even come after us!" She looks over at Sasuke, "We don't even know his powers. So we should just wait and attack when he's on his way home. Right Sasuke?"

Sasuke doesn't look back at her, "Just concentrate of the guards' chakra Karin."

Suigetsu snickers, "Ha, you got in trouble." I smirk at her as well.

She turns and points at Suigetsu, "Shut up!"

Zetsu's white half looks at him, "You have a lot to put up with."

"The most important thing is that we find Danzo. You better not lie to me." Sasuke says, ignoring the plant man's comment.

Karin smirks and looks at Zetsu, "I can sense your chakras. I'll know if you lie to us."

Zetsu looks back at her, "I won't lie. Danzo is no friend of ours."

I look Zetsu over in his state. I don't trust him. I don't trust anyone anymore really. Suigetsu is okay, but he's only interested in gaining the swordsmen's swords. Juugo is mentally unstable. Karin is...Karin. Kai is obviously in love with me, but he's annoying so I don't trust him. Sasuke is heartless now. And everyone else either hates me or doesn't trust me. So why should I give any of them an ounce of my trust?

* * *

We sneak into the building and Zetsu points out Danzo. He's an old man, the right side of his face, the top of his head and his right arm are wrapped up in cloth. We're well hidden as we gaze down at the Hokage and his two bodyguards. God, this is shit.

We get a glimpse at all the Kage's as they come in. I don't pay attention to any of them except for Gaara. Just like I thought, Temari and their brother are his bodyguards. God, I can't even think his name. There is no why I'm going to be able to look into his eyes and. . . Sasuke_ I hate you!_

It pains me so much to look down at him. My stomach ties itself in a knot. I rest my forehead on the ledge and try not to jump down there on top of him. I want him so bad. I missed him so much. I still love him. I love him so damn much.

We sit there for a long time, just staring as all the Kage's enter the meeting room. Then we exit and go back outside, looking for a better route to get inside. I look behind us and notice that Zetsu is no longer with us. Suigetsu notices too.

"Hey, where'd he go?" He asks, looking around.

I shrug, "He probably went back to Madara." I say in a monotone voice.

Karin makes a startled sound.

"What is it?" Sasuke asks.

"The samurai are on the move! They're looking for us!" She answers.

Just as she finishes I can hear the clunking of their armor approaching us.

"Spead out," Sasuke says.

All of us dash in different directions. I look over the ledge and see that Sasuke nearly dodged one of the samurai's kunai. Sasuke is out in the open. Stupid selfish bastard! He's going to take them all on his own. No way, I promised Nezuma blood. I silently bite my thumb and place my palm on the ground.

"Summoning jutsu." I say as the white dragon appears before me.

"Why hello master, Popori." He says to me, looking down at all the samurai. "Am I to kill them?"

I nod, "Yes, but stay out of Sasuke's way. He'll kill you if you get in front of him."

The white beast nods then flies over the ledge and down to the samurai, breathing lightning at them and killing many. I stand on the ledge and look down at him. Sasuke glares up at me and lunges at Nezuma. The white beast turns and growls at him, spitting electricity at him. Sasuke activates his Sharingan and somehow manages to kill my Nezuma.

"NEZUMA!" I scream in terror.

I glare down at Sasuke, jumping down from the ledge, "WHAT THE HELL?" I below at the raven haired man.

Samurai look between us then attack the both of us. I fight multiple enemies, killing a whole slew of them. When I look up, I can see the Raikage rushing at us. I growl and throw away my Akatsuki cloak. I continue fighting with whoever comes at me. I'm completely pissed. Sasuke killed my dragon. Nezuma did nothing to the damned crybaby!

Sasuke looks over at me, "Go find Danzo. I'll take care of them."

I growl at him but leave, killing one last samurai. I stand out of the way, not caring if anyone comes by and sees me. I'm watching Sasuke in his evil state. He's fighting the Raikage now. He's already summoned Susanoo. He can't fight them by himself, no matter how strong the stupid idiot thinks he is. He's going to kill himself. I growl and send a kunai flying at the Raikage, only to be stopped by one of his bodyguards.

The guy has dark skin and poofy hair. He tackles me to the ground and performs some hand signs. Before he can attack me, Suigetsu swipes his shortened sword at him. I get up and am about to activate my kekke genkai when something peirces me from behind. I fall to my knees and look down at what has gotten me. My eyes widen in disbeleif. It is the hand of a puppet. Oh shit, it's_ him._

I don't turn around. I don't need to. I struggle to stand and remove the wooden arm from my chest. I stand there silently for a while then glance over my shoulder at the three siblings.

"Kankuro."

* * *

**AN: and that is the end of that chapter! i didn't want to go through all the crap with Sasuke killing Itachi and Taka joining Akatsuki, so i time skipped...big time. But, I wanted to hurry up and get Popori and Kankuro together again. Love ya guys! Reveiws are love!**

**-BN**


	29. Chapter 29: I Hate You

**AN: Okay first of all, I'd like to give shout-outs to three special people. The first is someone who has been a continuous reveiwer; ScarletCamellia. She's given me many reveiws and is a total Kankuro X Popori fan. The next is a friend who has helped me gain confidence in my writing skills and has helped me get off my lazy ass and put work into finishing this story up; SillySammiJoe. She also, favors Kankuro with Po-chan. The last, is a new member to the fans of my story, gaarakabuto. They (not sure if you're a boy or girl) like Shiky-kun and Pori-chan together. Now they gave me two of the longest reveiws ever. And no, I didn't think it was weird, it made me smile and made me get right to writting this chapter! And another thing, it IS sad that I have so few reviews! But I loved those two the bestest(purposely incorrect grammar), it really made my day. **

**So to those three, ScarletCamellia, SillySammiJoe, and gaarakabuto, I thank you from the bottom of my heart. ^^**

**And now for some fanfiction! **

* * *

"Kankuro," I choke out, glancing over my shoulder and meeting eyes with him.

As soon as I turn around, I can see the pain in his eyes. He still loves me, and that brings a small grin to my lips. Gaara and Temari both share his pained looks. Temari looks unsure of herself, not wanting to hurt me, but also having a duty to protect her brother. Gaara. . . Gaara just looks disappointed in my choice. He told me that his village was in my debt, that probably doesn't apply anymore.

I glance over at Sasuke. The bastard. Nezuma is lying in a pathetic heap behind him while Gaara's sand stops the Raikage from delivering an attack. As soon as Sasuke sees who stopped the fight, his eyes widen in surprise.

"Gaara of the desert. . ." He says, unbelieving.

Temari and Kankuro both work to get the black flames off of the samurai. Sasuke has used Amaterasu on them all. Temari using her fan, Kankuro using his chakra strings to help the samurai. I grimace at the raven haired boy then turn my body to face the sand siblings.

Gaara is looking at Sasuke, "Stand back samurai, this is a fight between ninjas. I want to talk with Sasuke Uchiha anyway."

I glance back at Sasuke, with blood running down the left side of his face from using Amaterasu. He looks so lost in his darkness and hatred. I look away, back to Gaara.

"Your eyes are still the same," He says. "I've learned that living for revenge doesn't solve anything. It's not too late for you. Don't escape into your world possessed by hatred. You won't be able to return."

Sasuke looks back at Gaara with a blank look. "If I come back, what is there for me there?"

Kankuro looks me in the eye while he speaks, "Gaara don't bother. If he could be convinced, Naruto wouldn't have failed. He's a criminal now, a member of Akatsuki, he's nothing like you."

I clutch my chest where he pierced it with his puppet and fall to my knees. God, does he not see the pain this is causing me? Does he not understand that I still love him? I clench my eyes shut and bend over so that my face is pressed to the floor. I sob dryly on the floor. I'm still bleeding, but I don't really care anymore. I should die for being so stupid, for thinking that Sasuke was more important than everyone else. Sure, he's been with me longer than anyone else, but I should have known the day Itachi killed his clan that he would never be the same. But. . . I still hoped.

Temari speaks and I can feel her gaze on my bloody back, "Besides, the Raikage and the ones harmed by Akatsuki won't stay silent. By attacking the summit, he's guaranteed to be an internationally-wanted criminal. He has no future."

I can't take this. I can't take the words that they are speaking. They're talking more to me than to Sasuke anyway. I sit up and yell at them through choked breaths.

"Will you shut up?" cough, blood in my hands. "Just kill us already! We don't deserve to live, we're a disgrace to our families. . ." I can't finish what I wanted to say, I break down and start crying. For the first time in three years, I cry. The salt that I had forgotten the taste of, comes running down my face.

Sasuke stares at me, "Popori, stop blubbering and get up if you're going to challenge them."

I shake my head furiously and continue to cry and bleed at the same time. Gaara looks at Sasuke and speaks to him.

"Sasuke you and I are alike. We've both seen the darkness in this world. That's why we are able to see even a sliver of light. Both back then and even now."

Sasuke smirks, closing his eyes his left eye. "I have long since closed my eyes. My only goal is in darkness."

I look at Sasuke in all his hatred. I can't take it anymore, I let out a blood-curdling scream and direct it right at him. I scream as loud and as long as I can. When I'm done, I fall to the floor and cry some more.

I can tell that everyone else in the room has been startled by my choice in action. Everyone stares at me for a while, then the sand siblings attack Sasuke. I look up startled and stand up, shaking and bleed all over. I look between the two and growl in frustration. I glare at Sasuke then jump in front of Kankuro's attack.

The puppeteer is startle by my actions, but he silences his emotions and continues the fight. I look up into his eyes and activate my kekke genkai.

"Lightning Fist," I say rather pathetically. I use the electricity as a sheild agaisnt his puppet.

Sasuke glares at my back, "Popori get out of the way. I don't need you. You obviously can't kill them like I told you to. Move!"

I turn my back on Kankuro and glare at Sasuke with so much intensity his glare softens in shock. "Are you telling me I'm worthless?" I spit at him.

He narrows his eyes as he deflects Gaara's sand. "Yes."

I scoff and pick up a kunai and throw it at his face. Of course, Susanoo blocks it, but I scream at him anyway.

"SASUKE! YOU BASTARD! I HATE YOU! DIE!" I scream at the top of my lungs while leaping at him.

He smirks at my feeble attempt at an attack and uses Amaterasu on me. Well, it almost gets to me. Kai, the stupid idiot. He jumped in front of the attack, holding my body to his as he back takes the blow.

"Kai..." I say in shock, looking up into his eyes in horror.

As I speak, I can tell that he's dying. And the fact that the black flames are eating their way through him to get to me is very evident. I panic, trying to smolder some of the flames with my hand but it's worthless. Amaterasu jumps off of Kai and starts on me. I scream out in pain and I can see the agony in Kai's eyes. He lays me down weakly and collapses beside me.

"Popori..." He says in a small voice.

I look at him, we're both going to die here. I know it. "Kai?"

"I love you, you know that right?" He is weak, but manages to smirk nonetheless.

I grin at him, "Yeah, somehow I noticed that."

He laughs weakly, "Sorry about that." His eyes cloud over, "And...sorry I couldn't save you..."

I shake my head in protest, "No Kai, it's fine. I was meant to die here..."

He sighs weakly then raises a shaky hand to my cheek. As his last act, he kisses my forehead, his body going limp as he holds me in a tight embrace. I'm kind of happy with this outcome. I get to die peacefully after all the shit that has gone down here.

* * *

Sand envelopes my body and pulls me back. I open my eyes to see Kankuro cradling my body. "Popori, you'll be okay. I promise-you'll live." He says in a broken voice.

I shake my head and start sobbing again, "Just...let me die. Kill me please. I made too many mistakes, I can't go back..." I can't believe he disrupted my peaceful death!

He shakes his head, "Shut up! You stubborn idiot. You're going to live whether you like it or not!"

I smirk weakly and look up at him. I reach a hand out to touch his cheek and whisper, "I love you." My hand falls down to the ground as my body weakens.

Tears form at the corners of his eyes, "Don't die, Popori. I love you, too. You can't die on me!"

Sasuke interrupts our moment, "I can't believe I had to guard myself with and enton. I see your absolute defense is still alive and well."

Kankuro looks up and glares at the insane man. He stands and says darkly, "Let's finish this."

The sand siblings and one of the Raikage's bodyguards attack Sasuke in sync. But the bastard hits the pillars and he escapes. I close my eyes and attempt to clench my teeth in frustration. I seriously hate him.

Kankuro scoops me up into his arms and looks around frantically. He looks at his brother, "Gaara, we have to heal her! She needs help!"

Gaara stares at me blankly for a while then closes his eyes and nods. He looks at the bodyguard who attacked me, the one with the puffy hair. "You healed your Kage, can you heal this girl?"

He looks me over, "Isn't she with Sasuke, though?"

Gaara looks to me, waiting for my answer. I let out a whimper, "If I was with him, do you think I would try to attack him like that?"

The guy looks at me, "Well you were pretty much attacking everyone."

Kankuro glares at him, "She's with me alright? Just heal her! Please!"

The man looks at both of us then smirks and nods, "Alright, set her down right her."

I open my eyes and glare weakly up at Kankuro, "You never do what I tell you to..."

Kankuro carries me piggyback when we go back to the meeting room. Yeah, the Sand's love for me has granted me access to this. But it's not like I'm going back to Sasuke. Yeah right. When we get in the room, it's totally wrecked. One of the walls isn't even there anymore. I blink and Kankuro sets me on the ground. With his brother's command, he frees some of the samurai form Zetsu's clutches.

The Raikage grunts and asks, "Where's Sasuke?"

The Tsuchikage smirks, "I smashed him to bits!" He's a tiny old man, that's the only thing that comes to mind when I look at him.

The Raikage yells, "What? That was my job! How dare you?"

I stiffen and look to the space where Madara's chakra has appeared. Sure enough, the masked villian appears out of thin air in front of us. "Stop your whining Raikage, you'll get your chance." He looks over each of us, stopping on me.

"Popori, what are you doing? Why aren't you helping your friend Sasuke?" He asks.

I glare at him and point, "One, he's draped over your shoulder. Two, the man I once called a friend died along with his brother."

Madara stares at me for a time then nods, "Alright, fair enough."

He sets Sasuke down, then sucks him into his mask. I gasp in surprise. Karin is brought to my attention as she yelps as Madara sucks her into his mask as well.

He looks to us, "Let me tell you about my goal, the moon's eye plan."

And he explains to us how he plans to get all of the bijuus to recreate a ten-tailed beast. He'll use it in the war that he has declared against the ninja world. He plans to use the moon to cast a justu over the world and have a perfect union of everyone. But that won't be happiness, it will all be a joke. Unreal. He wants the Hachibi and the Kyuubi, or war.

When he leaves I shake my head in disgust, not wanting to think about it anymore. And so the fourth ninja world war begins. Great, Madara is a prick. Kankuro looks down at me and smirks, pulling me in for a strong embrace. I grin and hug him back. I'm glad to finally be back in his arms.

"We must form a shinobi alliance," Gaara says. "There is no other way to win agaisnt the power of seven bijuu."

The woman that is the Mizukage looks at Raikage, "You were against this idea earlier, Raikage. What is your take on it now?"

The huge man sighs, "No harm has come to my brother, but I refuse to let Akatsuki have their way with us any longer! We form a shinobi alliance and settle this as quickly as possible."

Tsuchikage asks, "What of Konoha? The Hokage fled."

"After the events today, Danzo has lost all of our trust." Raikage says. "And if the shinobi of Konoha learn of what happened today, his position in the village will become strained and he will not last long."

Gaara speaks up, "I will pass the news of the shinobi alliance to a Konoha shinobi that I trust."

"And that would be?" Raikage asks.

"Kakashi Hatake of the Sharingan." Gaara answers.

I smile, Kakashi would be the person everyone in Konoha would pick to be Hokage if anything happened to Tsunade. He is a good choice.

"The son of the white fang?" Tsuchikage asks.

Raikage nods, "Very well, he seems more trustworthy than Danzo at least."

I smirk and Kankuro grabs my hand, "Uh-huh." We say in unison.

The rest of the time the kage's make plans about what to do. Raikage will search for his brother, the Hachibi. Mizukage and Gaara want to put Naruto and Killerbee into hiding, while Tsuchikage wants to include them in the fight against Madara. The Raikage submits to Gaara's thinking and they agree that they will put Naruto and Killerbee somewhere safe while the fighting goes on. As they continue to talk, the samurai join forces with us as well.

Now they need a leader, and the leader of the samurai nominates the Raikage. He accepts, and the other Kage's agree that he should be their leader. And so, the ninja alliance is formed.

* * *

**AN: God I hate this chapter. It really sucks. The worst I've written in my opinion. I really wanted a better fight between Kankuro and Popori...but my brain was dead and I really wanted to get this out there so this crappy piece of so called work is what was produced.*sigh* to clear things up, Popori is now a good guy again, and since everybody loves her she is probably going to be excepted into the Leaf again...well by most ppl. **

**Yeah I really hate this chapter...I rewrote it five times and I ended up with the original bc I was tired of it...yes. So sorry if it's shorter than usual, but I hated writing this so...yeah.**

**thanks again to my three very special reveiwers! ScarletCamellia, SillySammiJoe and gaarakabuto! I love you guys!**


	30. Chapter 30: To Ravish, or Not To Ravish?

**AN: Sorry for not updating in a while. But I got grounded so...yeah. *sigh* I had to read over my last few chapters and brainstorm while I was computerless. So, thank you all for being patient. At least I hope you haven't been unpatient...**

* * *

The sand siblings and I head out to find Kakashi. It's kind of weird, going back to the Leaf. I thought I'd die doing something for Sasuke actually. Sasuke. My eyes fall to the ground as I hold back tears. I can't believe he let himself fall to this level of evil. I sigh, and hold myself.

Kankuro looks back at me, "Hey, you okay Po-chan?"

I look up at him and let out a breath I didn't know I was holding in. I shrug, "I don't know. I'm exhausted really."

He smirks down at me, "Well then why don't you let me carry you there?"

I raise my eyebrows at him, "Wouldn't that hinder your movements?"

He chuckles then grabs my wrists and pulls me onto his back. I let out a yelp of surprise and latch myself onto his back for fear of falling on my butt. He laughs at my reaction and hooks his arms under my knees. I clench my eyes shut and constrict my arms around his neck.

Temari and Gaara are waiting for us. Temari sighs dramatically and turns to see me strangling Kankuro from behind. She bursts out laughing at her brother's paling face. Gaara turns to see what has caused the commotion and sighs.

"Po-chan, you are killing my brother. Loosen your grip on him or he will pass out from lack of air." He says in his monotone.

My eyes widen and I loosen my grip. "Sorry," I mumble.

Temari is still laughing, bent over with one hand on her knee and the other cradling her stomach. Kankuro glowers at her, "Shut up, Temari." He growls, looking around for something to throw at her.

His arms are still hooked onto my legs and I smirks, "Kuro-kun, you can't throw anything while you're holding me."

He pauses then turns his head so he can look at me. "Crap, you're right." He sighs then looks at his sister. "I guess you get off this time. Consider yourself lucky."

Temari and I roll our eyes in unison. She turns to face Gaara, who looks at all of us then speaks with a blank expression. "Let's go." He looks me over then adds, "We don't know how Konoha will take your return, so you'll have to keep your guard up. They might not trust you at first."

I nod sadly, then bury my face into Kankuro's back. He tensed up at his younger brother's words but said nothing. Gaara turns around then starts our journey. We ran in silence for a while, leaving me to my thoughts.

Gaara's words were burned into my mind. What if they don't want me back? I was practically a missing-nin for a while there. They have every reason to execute me. But, Tsunade promised . . . I can only hope she kept that promise to me.

I've hurt so many people in my foolishness, though. Kankuro, my family, my team, my friends; _Shikamaru_. Oh, God. Shikamaru. Memories of our last meeting flood back to me and I feel sick. He said he loved me. And . . . I said I loved him. This is ubserd. We don't love each other . . . It was just the moment. Yes, I'm sure if Shoji had been the one to find me and pronounced his love to me, I would say I loved him as well. Amusing how believable that situation seems to be.

I sigh quietly, the sound muffled by Kankuro's back. I was so stupid. I have to apologize to him. "Kankuro?" I ask in a small voice.

He almost stops when he hears my broken words, "What is it Po-chan?"

"Sorry," I say quietly, resting my forehead on his shoulder.

I can feel him frowning. "What for?"

"I'm sorry for being stupid. For thinking that Sasuke wouldn't end up like this if I followed him. For leaving everyone. For hurting you." I close my eyes and grip his shirt tighter.

"Popori," He starts seriously. "You made a mistake. You're only human. The important thing is that you came back, that you still love everyone. That you haven't lost your humanity while being with him." I can feel both of the other sand sibling's eyes on us as he comforts to me.

I nod reluctantly and he gives my thigh a small squeeze. My heart jerks in my chest and I bite my tongue to hold in a gasp. Holy crap. I remember where I am, how close I am to him at the moment. Kankuro notices my stiffened posture and looks back at me.

"You okay?" He asks concerned.

I nod, looking at his hood and taking it down so I can play with his hair. He smirks at this and turns his attention back to jumping through the trees. I love his hair, I really do. It's a bit messy from wearing his hood, but it's so freaking entertaining that way. I run my fingers through his brown locks and get a shiver from him in reply. I bite my lip to keep myself from giggling.

I stare at his bare neck for a moment then give it a small kiss, getting another shiver from Kankuro. This time I can't help but giggle quietly. I sigh happily and rest my head on his shoulder so I can study his paint covered face. I smirk to myself, thinking about watching him apply it. I wonder what his face looks like. . . I giggle again, a bit louder than last time.

He turns his gaze to me with a raised eyebrow, "Something funny?"

I smile at him, letting my hands venture over his chest as I answer him, "I was just thinking."

He clears his throat, seeming a bit distracted, "A-about what?" He asks, his voice almost squeaking at the end.

"What kind of face do you make when you're applying your face paint?" I ask, genuinely curious. I made sure to say face paint and not make-up. He hates when people call it make-up.

He seems surprise I was thinking this, considering that my hands have slipped underneath his shirt and are massaging his bare chest at the moment. "Um. . . I don't know." He shrugs.

I smile at him then kiss his cheek. "Alright, don't tell me then." I whisper in his ear, removing my hands from his chest.

He almost whimpers in protest, making me smile widely. I really am having a hard time not making out with him at the moment. I mean, he's _right here_! I'm freaking latched onto him for Pete's sake! But Gaara and Temari are ahead of us and we are already lagging a bit behind. I don't want to be rude. But at the same time, I want to ravish Kankuro right here and now. I sigh in frustration and tighten my grip on his torso with my legs so I can cross my arms without falling off of him.

This seems to excite him for some reason. He starts stroking my thigh with his hand. That is not fair. I pout and bite his neck so he'll stop, but it has the opposite effect.

He let's out a grunt and says, "That's it." Before stopping on a tree limb and pulling me around so I'm now latched onto his front. I blink then look up at him, only to have his lips crash into mine. I smirk and kiss him back. I've learned early that Kankuro is always the dominate one when it comes to this, so I let him explore my mouth with his tongue without protest. Our hands are all over each other, roaming the other's body freely.

Some clears their throat and I jump, looking up at whoever made the sound. Kankuro completely ignores it and starts kissing up and down my neck. Temari glares at us, her arms crossed and her hip jutted out to one side while her foot taps impatiently.

"Can you not rape each other while we are trying to do something?" She demands, flailing her arms everywhere.

I blush and push Kankuro's face away from my neck. "I apologize. That was uncalled for." I mumble.

Kankuro scoffs, "Well I don't and it was completely called for!"

Temari glares at him and the two start yelling at each other. I sigh with a smile and get down from Kankuro and then head over to Gaara. He looks me over and gives me a slight nod.

"I am glad that you are back on the correct side, Popori." He says in his monotone.

I grin at him in thought, "Me too."

* * *

He looked over my shoulder at his bickering siblings and sighed. He looked to me and gestured that we go ahead. I smile at him and nod. We head off to where we believe Kakashi to be. Soon, Kankuro and Temari join us. I slow down and jump beside Kankuro. I smile at him and take his hand. He smirks and rolls his eyes playfully at me.

We run for another hour before the trees break and we land in a small town. I look around then finally notice that Kakashi, Naruto and that Yamato guy are standing in front of us. I blink, and watch their reactions.

Naruto sees Gaara first, "Hey Gaara, what's up?"

Kakashi has a look of utter shock on his face. Well, from the small portion I can see he looks shocked. He stares at me, then looks to Kankuro's and my fingers, which are intertwined. He makes a noise that sounds like he is trying to figure something out. He continues to stare at me and I shift uncomfortably.

Yamato follows Kakashi's gaze and lets out a gasp. "Hey! You! Ah, what are you doing here!" He points at me.

I sigh, with a big pout on my face then wave half-heartedly, "Hey." I manage to squeak out.

He looks at what Kakashi and Yamato are staring at and then his eyes finally find me. His eyes go big and he points at me, "Ah! POPORI WHAT THE HELL?"

* * *

**AN: oh yes, so this was really to make up for the fact that I haven't been around for a while. It's really short and I hate that, but hey! you got some fluffy KanPori! Ha. Yes, but what is Naruto's reaction to Popori showing up on the arm of Kankuro like nothing happened? What do you guys think his reaction should be? I was just gonna have him freak out for a certain reason, but you guys can give me ideas if you want! Reviews are love! **


	31. Chapter 31: Conflicts

**AN: Oh yeah, I'm back! I've been reading other fanfics for inspiration. Not like I'm copying anyone. What I mean is reading other fantastic stories that make me want to make my story even awesomer that it already is. Alright, enough of these explanations, onto the story!**

* * *

Naruto gawks at me, his finger pointed in my face, "Ah! POPORI WHAT THE HELL?"

He then proceeds to tackle me to the ground. Everyone is so surprised at this, that everything except Naruto's ragged breathing is silent. I stare up at him, gazing into his unreadable eyes with my neutral ones. I don't know what he is planning to do to me . . . But I'm sure that I will deserve it.

Kankuro snaps out of his shock first, "HEY! Naruto what the hell are you doing?"

Kakashi takes a step forward after hearing Kankuro's outburst. I look over Naruto's shoulder and can see that he plans to throw Naruto somewhere when he attacks me. That's a bit reassuring, but Naruto is still on top of me.

Then, he does something I was expecting at all. He hugs the life out of me and starts babbling about things I could care less about.

"Oh Po-chan! You're alive! You're okay! Your family and Team were so worried about you! But I knew you'd come back! After Shikamaru told me about what happened, I knew you were only going to convince Sasuke to come back! Aw, man, everyone is going to be so freaking ecstatic to see you back! Well . . . Except for a few people. Ino is a little pissed off. . . And Neji doesn't like that you ran off on your own, but Tenten and Lee have convinced him that you would never do something so hideously evil. Oh and-"

I silence him by pushing his face away from me so I can breath. "Gah! Naruto you're going to kill me either by suffocation or talking my ear off!"

I can see Kakashi and Kankuro relax beside us. Naruto helps me up then pulls me into another bear hug, lifting me off the ground in the process, since I'm now shorter than him. I growl at him and he puts me down with his goofy grin on his face. I sigh then flash him a crooked grin.

He chuckles then asks with a smile, "So, where's Sasuke?"

The Sand Siblings and I all stare at him. I sigh then grab my shoulder and look him in the eye. Better tell him now, rather than later.

"Sasuke. . ." I began, not knowing how to tell the poor boy this. "Naruto, Sasuke isn't the same kid we knew. He's not coming back, and there isn't anything anyone can do to change that . . . I'm sorry."

Naruto blinked then looked down at the ground, "Oh. . . I see." He looked up at me and smiled, "Well then I'll just have to find something that _will_ make him change his mind."

"Naruto-" Kakashi starts, but it cut off by Kankuro.

"Did you not hear her? There is nothing you can do, Naruto! He's not coming back! He's completely blinded by his darkness!"

Naruto finally gets over his denial and clenches his fists and teeth. "Shut up! Just - just shut up!"

I frown, then take a step closer to the younger blond teenager, "Naruto, settle down. It's not your fault. Sasuke's life was destined to end up this way from the start."

Naruto glares at me then makes a fist and punches me in the mouth, knocking me on my butt. Kankuro goes to lung at the blond, but I hold up a hand to stop him. I wipe the blood from my mouth then look up at Naruto.

"How can you just give up!" He belows at me. "Sasuke needed you! You were supposed to give him sense, but you didn't! You gave up on him! And now there might be a chance that he won't come back for real!" He's quivering with rage now. He seriously believed that if I had tried harder, Sasuke would have changed.

I look at him with surprised eyes for a moment, then smirk at his obliviousness. I shake my head and lose my smirk. "Naruto. . . Even if I was still with Sasuke, the only thing that would accomplish would me being there to witness his submerging further into the darkness." I look down as I clench my fist and claw at the dirt. "He called me worthless. And he never addressed me as Pori-chan like he used to. Wake up Naruto. Sasuke is gone. . . and not even you can bring him back."

My voice cracks at the end of my statement and Kankuro kneels beside me and holds me as the tears start once more. The sight of me crying must have gotten to him. He knew full well of my promise to myself about shedding tears. He said himself that he believed I would never give up on that promise because I was so stubborn. I can see the easing of the emotions going through him as he watches me sob into Kankuro's chest.

He sighs quietly then kneels next to me as well. I pull away from Kankuro and wipe my tears away and clear my throat. Naruto places a hand on my shoulder and smiles sadly at me.

"I'm sorry, Po-chan. I shouldn't have hit you like that. It was uncalled for." Naruto says quietly.

I smile smally, "Don't worry about it. I deserved it anyway."

Both Naruto and Kankuro roll their eyes at me then say, "Shut up! No you didn't."

I snort then shrug, "Yeah, sure. Whatever you say." I stand and brush myself off. I raise a hand to my lip and decide that I won't need anyone to heal it then turn to Gaara.

"Our little conversation is over, we can get down to business now." I tell him.

He nods then turns his gaze to Kakashi then explains everything that happened at the summit. Naruto listens with his mouth open. It looks like he's seriously surprised. If I hadn't just been punched in the mouth, then I would have snorted again.

"Wait...so Sasuke did all that?" Naruto asked.

I nodded, "Yeah..." I look around then notice there is a fourth person in Naruto's group. It's that boy that was supposed to replace Sasuke. I saw him at Orochimaru's hideout that one time. He did a lot of talking of bonds.

"Hey, what is your name?" I asked bluntly. I had forgotten it, and if I was to travel with them back to the Leaf, I would need him name.

The boy looked at me with a blank face, his dark orbs locking onto mine. "Sai." He said flatly.

Wow, this guy reminded me of myself; well for a few weeks with Taka I was like that...

I nod then look to Gaara, "My apologies, Gaara Kazekage-Sama."

Gaara's eyes soften and he lets out a small sigh, shaking his head.

Yamato spoke, "Danzo..."

Kakashi sighed, "I never really liked the whole Hokage thing, but even if I have no choice now I still have to go back to Konoha and inform them of this."

Temari spoke, "Madara said he was going to start a war. There is no time to waste."

Yamato crosses his arms over his chest, "I think everyone will agree, you should act as Hokage for now, Kakashi-Senpai."

Kakashi looks back at him and says a little lazily, "I suppose you're right, thanks."

"So about Sasuke..." Yamato said, sounding a little unsure of starting on the topic.

"If he attacked the summit," Kakashi sighed.

Gaara looked to Naruto, "Just so you know this will be a war to protect both the Hachibi and the Kyuubi, in other words, you. For the sake of the ninja world, and as the Kazekage, I will guard you will my life. If Sasuke acts as a member of Akatsuki and stands in my way, I will show no mercy."

Naruto looks really depressed after this is said. I really want to tell him that I was lying and that Sasuke is indeed coming back. But, that won't happen anytime soon.

"Naruto you told me you wanted to become Hokage. I have become the Kazekage." Gaara begins. "If you are prepared to bear the title of Kage, then do what you must as Sasuke's friend." He puts a hand on the blond's shoulder and the two lock gazes for a while before Gaara removes his hand.

"We've said what we came to say. Let's go, Gaara." Temari says. "We're going back to Suna now. We will assume that you Hatake Kakashi is Hokage now. I pray there will be no miscommunication."

Kakashi nods his understanding. "Alright."

"I think of you as a friend," Gaara says to Naruto with his back turned. "I used to think it was just another word. Nothing more, nothing less. But when I met you I found the important thing was the word's meaning." He looks over his shoulder at the blond. "Think about its meaning. And about what you are trying to do for Sasuke."

I stare at Gaara. Is that something I should have thought about when I was with him? Was I doing it right? I followed him, I followed him as his best friend. I didn't try to talk him out of anything, though. I went along with him. Would anything turn out differently if I had done that? I sigh, probably not. He would most likely get irritated with me and throw me away.

Kankuro takes my hands in his, "You're going back to Konoha?"

I nod with a weak smile, "Yeah. I guess I'll see you later..."

He sighs, his other siblings have already left him to say his goodbyes to me. "Well, after this war business is over and done with, I'm going to prove my love to you, okay?"

I blushed and shook my head, punching him in the chest, "Shut up! There are people here with us you idiot!"

He smirks and cups my chin with his hand, the other wraps tightly around my waist. "Like I care," He mutters before kissing me passionately. He pours all the need for me he had when I was gone, and all he will have when we leave each other's side once again. I wrap my arms around his neck and press my body as close to him as I can, kissing him back with just as much passion. I don't really care that there are four other men there that will probably bug me about this while we are heading back to Konoha. I just want my Kankuro.

But somehow, Shikamaru's smirk slips into my mind. I haven't told Kankuro about what I said to Shiky-kun, or what I did with him. Oh god, how will he take it? He'll be upset no doubt. I'll have to figure out my feelings first, though. There has to be a reason that I have this gut-wrenching feeling in my stomach every time I think about the lazy man. There has to be a reason I don't want to kiss Kankuro now that I'm thinking about Shikamaru.

My eyes open and I pull away, offering a fake smile as a departing gift to Kankuro. He eyes me for a moment, then sighs and pulls me in for a tight embrace then kisses my forehead.

"Bye, love." He says before following after his siblings.

I turn to the men to see them all smirking at me. Well, Sai is just staring at me, and Kakashi looks to be blushing.

"Oh shut up, all of you," I mutter, my cheeks getting red with agitation.

Sai speaks to me, "Just so you know, I don't entirely trust you. I have no reason to, and therefore I will keep my suspicion of you until I have reason to get rid of it."

I nodded, "I understand. I don't blame you, and I didn't expect anyone's trust when I came back."

Kakashi walks over to me and places a hand on my shoulder. "Welcome back, Popori Ikame."

Naruto chuckles then gets a serious look on his face, "Kakashi Sensei, what about Sakura?"

I arch an eyebrow, "What about Sakura?"

* * *

**AN: Alrighty then, woo another chapter has been pumped from my brain! Okay, I have a few questions for you guys. Would it upset some people if I predicted the outcome of the big ninja war and assumed that the series was over? Because that is what I'm planning to do. I'm going to resolve the whole war and the Sasuke problem. So if you don't like it, then tell me.**

**Secondly, it was pointed out that the story did in fact start out with Kankuro, and should end with Shikamaru. I know the majority of you like KanPori more than PoMaru, but would you be uber upset if she ended up with Shikamaru? I'll give you a few chapters of Popori getting settled back into the village, then you guys can make the final decision on how both couples act when around each other. ^^**


	32. Chapter 32: I Planned This

AN: Hey guys. Well, I don't have much to say, except that this is yet another chapter of my story. Enjoy. 3

* * *

I stare at Naruto with a confused expression. "What about Sakura?" I repeat.

Kakashi sighs, scratches his head and then answers my question. "Sakura...wants to kill Sasuke herself. She just came by and tried to convince Naruto to quit trying to bring Sasuke back. She had really come to tell him that Konoha is now going to kill Sasuke."

I gawk at him. Not because Sasuke is being hunted down, but because Sakura thinks she is strong enough to even _touch _Sasuke.

"What?" I ask, outraged. "She can't do that! He will_ kill _her!"

Naruto looks at me with a pained expression, "C'mon Po-chan...Sasuke is bad but he isn't that-"

"YES HE_ IS_!" I yell at the blond. "Sasuke tried to kill me, Naruto. He would have succeeded if my comrad hadn't jumped in the way and taken most of the blow for me." I narrow my eyes. "If Sasuke called me worthless and attempted to kill me, Sakura will most definately die."

Naruto looks really shocked now. His clenched fists are trembling. I look away then look to Sai. "Did you come with her?"

He nods, that blank look still on his face. "Yes. She is moving now. We should get going if we want to stop her." He says in a monotone. Man, he definately has me beat at that...

I close my eyes and nod. "Then, Kakashi Sensei, you should hurry up."

The silver-haired man looks at me then nods. He turns to Yamato and gives his commands. "Yamato, you need to stay here with Naruto and Popori. Sai and I will go to stop Sakura."

Naruto looks at Kakashi like he has three heads. "What? I'm not staying here!"

I glare at Naruto and say sternly, "Yes, you are. Naruto...you can wait for another time to talk with Sasuke. Now...is not wise."

The four boys all look at me quizzically, but Naruto is the one who questions me verbally. "What do you mean?"

I sigh, "Sasuke went to kill Danzo and most likely, has succeeded. He's probably just finishing up or is already done. He is so bent on avenging the Uchiha clan that he has gone on a rampage. He is filled with so much darkness...seeing Sakura or even _you_ won't change how bloodthirsty he is. The only way to stop him is by force." I flick my eyes up to meet his. "And I highly doubt that you are ready to fight him to the death."

Naruto closes his eyes and hangs his head. He knows I'm right. He fought Sasuke before, but he was never ready to kill him. He thinks Sasuke can be turned with words. But really...I genuinely think that the only way to stop him is to kill him.

Kakashi nods to Yamato then he and Sai dissapear. Yamato looks to both Naruto and I, then sighs. He places a hand on Naruto's shoulder then leads him into the place where they are staying at the moment. I frown then follow after them.

I sit in a corner by myself as Yamato sits on the opposite wall as me, and Naruto lays on a small mat, the sheets covering his whole body. I'm wodering why we aren't talking, but then decide that I like the quiet. I rest my head against the wall, and fall asleep.

* * *

When I wake up, Yamato is packing up, and looking rather upset.

"What's wrong?" I ask, standing and pulling out a sleath knife.

Yamato shakes his head and sighs, "Naruto gave us the slip. The one lying on the mat was a shadow clone. The real one probably went after Kakashi Senpai and Sai."

I put my knife away and shake my head, "Idiot..." I mumble before helping Yamato pack up.

The two of us start heading towards the Leaf in silence. He doesn't really know what to say to me, and I really don't want to talk to him. His eyes freak me out, and the metal thing on his face is the weirdest fashion statement I've ever laid my eyes on. What is it even supposed to do? Just...be there? I shake my head with an amused smirk and follow after him.

* * *

When we get to the Konoha gates, I feel a bit shaky. I'm really depending on Tsunade's promise to me, if she didn't keep it then, well...I'm pretty much already dead. I take a deep breath, making Yamato glance back at me, then enter through the gates behind him.

The first to greet us are, of course, Izumo and Kotetsu. They come out with smiles, seeing Yamato first. When they catch sight of me, I know the news of my defection got out. They both loose their smiles and they replace them with frowns and glares. I look down at my feet, ready for their disapproval.

"What is she doing here?" Kotetsu demands.

"I thought she was..." Izumo trails off, still looking at me with disdain.

Yamato nods in understanding, and I raise my gaze to stare straight ahead blankly. "I did too," He begins. "But Kakashi agreed to let her come back so, I'm not questioning it. Actually-"

He's cut off by someone pushing him aside abruptly. I look over to see who it is, though I have a pretty good idea already in my head. I give the culprit a small grin.

"Well...hello there, Shiky-kun..." I nod at the dark haired male to say that I see him.

I loose my grin as he comes at me. Is he going to attack me? I brace myself for my punishment, but all I get is a bone-breaking hold. Oh, it's just a hug. He pulls away and the first thing he does is smack my forehead.

"Ow, what the hell?" I demand of him, rubbing my forehead.

He rolls his eyes and puts his hands in his pockets, "Oh shut up, I'm just reminding you that I told you so." He smirks at me.

I roll my eyes, "Yeah well, I had this planned the whole time, idiot."

He raises his eyebrows, "Really? You mean that? So...what about your last night here...did you plan that?"

He isn't looking away when he addresses me like he used to. He's matured, if that's even possible. What happened? I examine him silently, ignoring his questions. I then notice the cigarrette hanging from his mouth. Why would he start smoking? He hates it when Asuma smokes. I crinkle my brows in confusion, when it hits me.

"Oh..." I state out loud, feeling sheepish. That's right, Hidan killed Asuma. This must have something to do with honoring his death.

I look up to see Shikamaru eyeing me curiously, then I remember I still have to answer him. "Oh," I repeat, shaking my head to clear it. "Well, I wasn't planning on you coming to find me, no." I admit genuinely.

He nods slowly, processing this. He sighs then grabbs my upper arm and pulls me with him as he walks, "Well in that case, I'm going to have to walk you to Lady Tsunade. A lot of the chunins aren't too happy with your defection."

"I would have never expected that." I say sarcastically while following after him, not needing his guiding. I do know this village like the back of my hand after all.

That's when I remember something, Pain destroyed this place didn't he? I look around and see a bunch of construction going on all around. I stare down at the ground, ashamed. Shikamaru sees this and nudges me.

I look up to see him grinning at me with soft eyes. "Hey, cheer up. You didn't do it. Hell, you weren't even here."

"I didn't even know about it...Madara told me after it happened..." I say quietly.

He stops walking, staring down at me until I'm forced to look up at him curiously. He bends down and gives me a loving kiss on the forehead, which in return makes my whole body freeze up and I blush heavily. He pulls away and chuckles at my reaction.

"It's not your fault, you stubborn female. Get over it." He says with a smirk, then turns and pulls me towards Tsunade's office again.

I pout my bottom lip, and have no choice but to follow after him. _Why_ does he have to be like this? He's acting like I was never even gone. He's making it really hard on me to forget about what happened the last time we saw each other. And now, that's all I can remember; the fact that we told each other we loved each other. We kissed...and it was one of the best kisses I've ever had.

I feel so guilty...Because I'm leading poor Shiky-kun on. I belong to Kankuro...I love Kankuro. And I can't love Shikamaru at the same time...right?

I shake my head again, freeing my thoughts of such confusion. When I look up, we're inside a building that I don't recognize. Obviously just built. I study the walls and look up to Shikamaru as he stops outside of a door. I blink at him, then turn my attention to the same place as him.

He gives it a slight knock, then enters, pulling me along behind him of course. Inside, are Shisune, a bunch of medical ninjas, and Tsunade looking like she just woke up. When she sees me, she smirks and motions me over to her. Shikamaru lets go of my arm, and I take the freedom to approach the Hokage.

"Popori..." She starts, looking at me with strick eyes. Well, that's not a good way to start, now I feel queasy.

"Popori Ikame..." She restarts, saying my full name. She stares me down for a long time, making me feel smaller with each passing second. Then, unexpectedly, the busty woman pulls me in for a hug. I am being suffocated by her huge chest, and I think to myself, _what a horrible way to die!_

She lets go of me and I gasp for air. I manage to smile weakly at her, still panting. "Good to see you, too, Lady Tsunade."

"Lady Tsunade!" Shisune starts, looking at me with hateful eyes. "She must still be weak. She's seeing things. Lady Tsunade, Popori defected from the village and followed after Sasuke."

Tsunade rolls her eyes, looks away and waves her hand flippantly at Shizune. "I know that. But that's because I let her."

Everyone in the room, apart from me of course, stare at her with wide eyes.

"Wh-what are you talking about?" Shizune demands.

Tsunade chuckles at her personal assistant then tilts her head to the side. "Like I said, and probably what Popori has said to Shikamaru earlier, 'I planned this'."

* * *

**AN: Hey ppl! Just a heads up, that I will probably only be doing a few more chapters of this story. 5 is the max. I already have 32 chapters, and that is well over book long so...yeah, 5 chaps max for this. Gah...these chaps are just getting shorter! It's annoying me!**

**And if you have any requests for me to do, I put a poll on my profile. I have a few more fanfics I want to do, then I will start doing one-shot requests. Maybe even multi-chap requests. Oh-ho-ho~! *Urahara paper fan wave.***


	33. Chapter 33: Triple Agent

**AN: Well guys…hello there. Um…other things that I should tell you here that I forgot…so yeah, enjoy this next chapter.**

* * *

Shizune stares at Tsunade like she's insane. "Lady Tsunade…what do you mean you planned this?"

Tsunade smirks at her personal assistant, then reaches over and places a hand on my shoulder. "Popori here came to me late one night, asking rhetorical questions."

I'm about to roll my eyes, but The Hokage cuts me off, "Of course, when she started talking I knew there was something on her mind. I asked her about it, and she was a little hesitant to suggest her plan."

I shake my head, remembering exactly how that day went.

* * *

~Flashback~

I ran quickly to Tsunade's office after talking with Sasuke. I knew there was a possibility that things would get extreme, and I needed a back up plan. There was a big part of me that would hate betraying Sasuke like this, but another part which was even larger, that could never betray the Leaf.

Sure, they had a dark past, but I still couldn't betray them. All of the people I loved lived in that village. I didn't want the life I had developed there to be destroyed, trying to keep a promise I had made to Sasuke's mother.

I walked silently into Tsunade's office, taking the more suspicious route—through the window. Once I had placed both feet on the hard wood floors, Tsunade spun her chair around and gave me a look that said she knew something was up. She placed her writing utensil down, her paperwork seeming less important to her at the moment, and placed her intertwined fingers to her mouth.

"What brings you here this late, Popori?" She asked, her voice calm as her eyes searched my face for the answer.

I straightened up, walking around so I was on the proper side of her desk. I watched my footsteps as I did this. When I was in the correct spot, I crossed my arms behind me, and then looked up into Tsunade's inspecting eyes.

"Lady Tsunade," I began, clearing my throat beforehand. "I have a few questions for you."

This made her quirk an eyebrow in a questioning manor, "Is that so? Well then, go ahead."

I knew she was thinking that if I had come to her at this time at night, that it was something important.

I let a small smirk come to my lips as I spoke, "What would you do if one of the rookie nine chose to go after Sasuke, of their own will?"

Her eyes instantly narrowed into slits at my choice of words, choosing her own words as she spoke. "That depends…on what their intentions would be." She looked me over then continued, "Do you plan on following after Sasuke?" She spoke in the serious tone of voice that I had only heard on very few occasions.

I let my stoic gaze wander around her office as I chose my next words carefully. "I … Something like that." I paused, nodding to confirm her assumption. "Sasuke wanted me to come with him when he defected. That's the whole reason I was involved in the first place. I went after him on my own, because he wanted me to." I studied her expression as it went from suspicion, to shock and surprise. "I was more than willing to go with him…to keep a promise I made to his late mother." I looked at a corner of the office, smirking at myself. "But, for some reason, when it was time for him to leave, he told me to stay in Konoha a bit longer. And…he's come back for me finally." I closed my eyes, squaring my shoulders and lifting my chin as my jaw set itself in stone, the usual position I took when being addressed a mission. "I'm going to leave with him, whether you allow it or not. I _will_ keep my promise to his mother. Well, at least for as long as I can."

Tsunade let her hands rest on her desk, both clenched into fists. She was thinking over everything, analyzing her options. She didn't know what the right thing to do was, that much was clear to me in her expression at that moment.

"I am asking you…more like _begging _you, to _please_ no matter what may become of my reputation…" I couldn't help but kneel down on one knee and stare down at the floor as I finished my plea, one arm draped over my propped knee while the other was curled into a fist and pressed into the floor. "Lady Tsunade, I am pleading with you to not let your opinion of me be tainted by the disgusting deeds that I am sure to fulfill." My eyes darkened as I readied my next statement, "Because whether it is by my hand or not…Orochimaru _will_ be dead by the time I come back to the Leaf."

I chanced a look back up to Tsunade's eyes, and in return, I got a soft smirk. "Strong words for such a small, young girl." She said in a soft voice that matched her expression. "So, you're planning on killing one of the legendary Sannin, are you?"

I nodded, "Yes, ma'am." I replied with a small mischievous grin.

She sighed, placing her intertwined fingers in front of her mouth once more, "Well, that will be a hard rode for you. No matter how strong you or Sasuke are…he will put up a fight." She looked down at me, then stood and walked slowly around her desk until she reached my kneeling figure. "Popori Ikame, I vow to always think of you as a konoichi of Konoha. No matter what gossip reaches my ear about what you may or may not have done, I will never think differently of you than what I do now."

I smirked lightly, standing up straight and locking gazes with the…no _my _Hokage. "Thank you Lady Tsunade. I am glad to be serving under you." I sighed, loosing my serious nature for a moment, and rubbed the back of my neck. "Well, I guess I'm off to piss people off now."

The blond busty woman laughed heartedly at my statement, then pulled me into a strangling hug. I chuckled at her action, and then saluted her before hopping onto the windowsill and looking back at her.

"Go on. You're going to be the best double, no maybe even _triple_, agent ever." Tsunade said, shaking her head with an amused grin as she sat back down in her chair.

I grinned, and then hopped out of the window, heading back to my home, so I could do as she said.

~End Flashback~

* * *

I roll my eyes at the memory, and then look around to see all the inhabitants of the room staring at me. I blink then look at Tsunade, "Um…what?"

She chuckles, "I just asked you something. But, never mind that. Shikamaru, go with Popori and tell everyone that she is innocent, merely hoodwinked."

I quirk an eyebrow at the blond. "Hoodwinked? Really? What if no one believes that?"

Tsunade nods, "You're right, that is a possibility. Shikamaru," She looks at my dark haired companion who gives her a nod of acknowledgement. "If anyone dares to question you on this matter, send them to me and I'll have a good talk with them."

Shikamaru presses his lips into a hard line to keep from smiling as he nods seriously. "Yes, Lady Tsunade."

I can't help but smirk, "Alright then. Let's get this over with." I sigh, stand and give my Hokage a bow of the head.

With that, Shikamaru and I head out into Konoha, to tell all that I am not a guilty person. I shake my head with an amused grin just thinking about the possible reactions of some of them. I already caught a glimpse at some of their opinions by talking with Kotetsu and Izumo. But, also I witnessed Naruto, Kakashi and Shikamaru's reactions. They all seemed pretty cool with it.

Shikamaru and I walk for a while, until we come upon a group that looks all too familiar. Team Oricha walk in the direction south of where Shiky and I were going. As soon as I catch sight of that beautiful dark red hair, I smile lightly to myself. I open my mouth to call out to them, but Shoji sees me first. His blue eyes wander over to my figure and he grabs Gontei's arm then lets go. He seems to jump up and down for a moment before sprinting over to me, nearly knocking me off my feet with the hug he gives me.

"Ah! Get off of me you idiot!" I growl as I struggle to get out of the bone breaking hold.

His auburn hair whips me in the face as he pulls away to take a look at me. "Popori! Oh, this is so great!" He looks back at my sensei and cousin, who are already within speaking distance, and yells to them happily. "Oricha Sensei, Gontei look! Our beloved Popori is back!" He's practically glowing with happiness.

Well, at least he isn't beating on me. I peer around his form to lock gazes with my cousin. As soon as our eyes meet, his blank expression turns into that of a relieved one. He was probably worried about me the whole time. He is so much like an older brother to me… I smile softly and maneuver around Shoji to get to my cousin.

As soon as I'm within his reach, Gontei captures me in his grasp and hugs me tightly. I hug him back, happy to be reunited with him. He pulls away, and for a moment I think he's going to say something. My eyes widen in anticipation, but he only sneezes, looking away so he doesn't direct any of the stuff at me. I sigh, a bit disappointed, and then turn to my Sensei.

As soon as I look to her, she gives me her gentle smile and approaches me. Placing her hands on my shoulders, she looks into my eyes and speaks in her soft nature.

"Popori Ikame, you gave your team quite a scare. Next time you feel like doing something like that, maybe you can inform us and we can do it together?" The dark red haired woman smiles at me, and then delivers a gentle hug.

I hug her back, then pull away and give my team a skeptical look. "Wait…what do you think I went off to do?"

Shoji rolls his eyes and throws an arm around my shoulders, which results in me taking that arm and flipping him onto his back. I glare down at him, then release his arm. He laughs up at me, and then brushes himself off and stands back up. I hear Shikamaru snicker slightly; reminding me that he is still here with us.

"Like I was about to say, before you interrupted me," Shoji begins with a huge smile on his face. "We know you enough to have a pretty good idea on what you were planning on doing. Orochimaru is dead, is he not? Well, you hated the bastard, right? After I heard that damn snake was killed, I knew you'd be back soon. Oricha Sensei and Gontei here agreed with me on that much." He shows a smile that makes him look like he is a boy proud of his newly given award.

I snort, rather loudly, and then look at my three teammates. "Well, that's nice to hear, but you guys would have hindered my mission, rather than made it easier."

Gontei gave me a look that clearly said, "And what mission would that be?"

I issue them all a secretive smile, "That, my friends, is for me to know and for no one else ever to find out."

Shikamaru chuckles lightly and takes my upper arm once more, "Well it seems like they didn't need to be told. Looks like they already knew." He gave my team a short wave, and then led me away again.

I look up at the dark haired, younger male with a quizzical look. "So…basically, we're going around and whoever we run into next, whether they have good or bad feelings for me at the moment, and telling them that I am innocent and free of all charges so they don't kill me on the spot?"

Shikamaru rolls his eyes and looks down at me with an amused smirk, "Yeah. That sounds about right."

I nod, "Good that sounds _super_ fun." I say sarcastically, spying our next group to talk with.

Team Gai is in a nearby training field of course. Tenten and Neji are watching as Lee and Gai attack each other with super speed. I grimace, then look up at Shikamaru with skeptical eyes. I don't really want to talk to them right now…

"It's either them, or Ino." Shiky says, sounding rather bored.

I frown, Ino and I never really talked, but from what I've seen of her, she doesn't really like me. Maybe it was because Shoji spent more time with me than with her? She did seem to have a special look for him whenever he got around to her.

I look back to the training team, then bow my head and trudge over to them. Shikamaru follows closely behind, probably to keep them in line if they decide I need to be executed on spot.

I sigh dramatically, then fold my arms behind my back as I get closer to them. When I am close enough for me to be able to speak with them without raising my voice, they have all just started staring at me. I study all of their expressions. Tenten looks like she's seeing a ghost, Neji is sneering, Lee's eyes are even wider than usual, and Gai is studying me with an equally serene nature as myself.

The first to break the silence is Lee, of course. He bounds over to me, then says/yells, "Popori Ikame, what are you doing here?"

I stare at him blankly, then look over at Shikamaru who speaks in his bored tone. "Popori has been labeled innocent by The Hokage. Lady Tsunade has asked us to—"

Lee cuts him off by slicing through air with his bandaged hand. "No, I meant why she was on our training field. Unless she is planning to train with me, I think she should leave."

I raise an eyebrow at the miniature Gai. "What do you mean by that Lee?"

He looks over at Neji, who has his arms crossed and isn't even looking in my general direction anymore. "Neji is not your biggest fan at the moment. I believe that he would rather not be in your presence right now."

I nod in agreement, glancing over at the Hyuga. I didn't expect him to act any differently. I turn to leave, then hear Tenten yell to me.

"Nice to see you in one piece, Popori! Welcome back to Konoha." The brunette says, smiling as she says it.

I glance over my shoulder to her and give her a tight smile before jogging back to the main paths. Shikamaru catches up to me and takes my shoulders and guides me somewhere. I stare blankly for a while before speaking.

"Where are you taking me?"

He smirks, then pushes me towards a couple piles of lumber. I quirk an eyebrow at him before realizing who all is there. Team Kurenai, Ino and Choji all stare at me like I have a growth on my face. I start fiddling with my hands before I feel Shikamaru put an arm on my shoulder and lean his weight on me.

"Well guys, just thought I'd stop by and tell you that Tsunade says that Popori is innocent, and anyone who has a problem with it can go talk with the Hokage themselves." I look up to see him smirking, rather attractively as he waits for the outburst.

Unsurprising to me, the only ones who start yelling are Kiba and Ino. The two obviously don't like the fact that I was let off the hook so easily. I don't really know why Kiba is so upset, maybe because he was looking forward to fighting me. He always was the bloodthirsty one; he used to like to spar with me until either of us started bleeding. Ino, I just think she sees me as competition. She's a good looking girl…and I've been led to believe that I am too, I guess. And naturally she wants me out of the way because Shoji flirts with me more.

Now, for the guys who _don't_ hate me at the moment. Hinata is too gentle to hold any hard feelings towards me. I came back, and that's probably all that matters in her eyes. Shino probably never cared in the first place. Choji trusts Shikamaru, and if he says that I'm innocent, well by God I'm innocent.

I sigh, waiting for the pair to cease their yelling so I can move on with my life. But, when I think it's all done, Kiba lunges at me. I'm totally taken off guard and just stand there paralyzed. He's a comrade, and I can't injure him; it's against my code, so I just stand there and wait for him to hit me. But that never comes.

I here the lazy man beside me sigh, and I look over at him. I glance over at Kiba to see him frozen in place. Shikamaru stopped the wild boy before he could injure me. How nice…I roll my eyes. Like I couldn't handle it myself…ugh.

Shikamaru sighs once more then speaks, "Kiba, I just said that if you have any problems with this, go talk with Lady Tsunade. I'm allowed to kick your ass if you get out of line trying to harm Popori." He narrows his gaze and speaks more seriously, "And trust me, if you try harming her again, even if Tsunade wasn't giving the order, I will make sure you regret it with every fiber of your being."

I'm pretty sure every person who heard what he just said, blinked in surprise at Shikamaru's choice of words after they heard them. Wow, over-protective much? Gees, he's getting to be almost as bad as Gontei. And that's to the point where it's seriously annoying. Do any of these people even know how he feels about me? I look around at all the surprised expressions, and get my answer. Obviously, hell to the no.

I scratch my head nervously then punch Shiky-kun's arm with enough force to make him falter his hand sign, breaking the jutsu that holds Kiba in place. The lazy genius cocks an eyebrow at me, then looks back to Kiba as if he's making sure he won't go out of line. The wild boy merely shrugs the previous happening off and returns to Akamaru's side.

I look over all of the young ninjas and bow my head, "I am sorry if I cause any trouble for my actions, which I know I have." I turn my head quickly so I can glare at Shiky so he doesn't try and say anything different about it like I know he was going to. "I've made some big mistakes…but in the end, I probably wouldn't have done it any differently if I knew what would happen."

I think back to the murderous thoughts I had of Sasuke. I genuinely wanted to see him strangled to death by my own hands for what he had let himself become. Also I wanted to jam a kunai into Madara's heart for leading him into that path of darkness. And again, I also wanted to kill all the people who had forced Itachi to kill off the Uchiha clan. Slowly, savoring each of their deaths.

I admit, that I wanted each of those bloody things to play out exactly like I had planned out in my mind repeatedly. But, really all I wanted was for Sasuke not end up the way he did. I just wanted my dear friend back. I was just like Naruto, but in my case, I lost hope far too early.

I wouldn't have changed myself going after Sasuke if I could. No, not at all. I would only change the way I went with him. I would have talked with him more about everything. I would have been his best friend like I used to be. I would have made him _pure_ again.

I stand up straight, look around at all of the familiar faces, then turn on my heel and walk away. I want to talk with my uncle. No, I _need_ to talk with my uncle. I have to discuss the up and coming war with him. I have to plan things out…I have to make cautionary measures if things happen the way I wouldn't favor them to.

I have to think about what I will do if I fight Sasuke in this war.

* * *

**AN: wooo! Yeah, this is pretty much the longest chapter I've written in this fic, I think. Yep, pretty sure. Okay, so the next chapter will be focused on WAR STUFF! Hell yeahz baby! There's going to be bloodshed, descriptive bloodshed, like… '300' bloodshed! Yes! I will be putting all my writing skills into this next chapter. There may or may not be a battle between Popori and Sasuke…bc if I do have the two fight…Po-chan will more than likely die and leave all your dreams shattered. And, I know you like your happy endings, so I will most likely not have them fight. I mean, yeah Popori is bad ass enough to be able to beat up on Karin, but not nearly bad ass enough to kill Sasuke…that's just fact.**

**So! That is all I wrote for this…I hope you enjoyed it. I know I had fun typing it up. **

**Oh yes, and this chap DEFINITELY makes up for the cruddy short chaps I've been giving you lately~**


	34. Chapter 34: Reunion

AN: This, my friends, is the mark where I go off from the same story as Kishimoto… and kind of start doing my own stuff. The return of Suigetsu and Juugo is here! W00t!

* * *

War. What a weird concept. I've always found it odd that people think that they can gain peace with violence. But, that's being hypocritical; I love the idea of shedding one's blood. I see it as a kind of sport. I am a konoichi after all; I was meant for such things. Conflicts always have a resolution, though. Right?

I spoke with my uncle last night about everything. Gontei was out with Shoji and Oricha, training, so I held nothing back while telling him each and every thing that had happened to me in the past few weeks. I think I gave him a bit of a shock, showing up so randomly and tackle hugging him, nearly knocking him off of his feet.

He gave me a quick pat on the head, and then gestured for me to join him on the couch so I could tell him all that I wanted to tell him. I went through everything; from the day of Sasuke's defect, to the Kage Summit where Madara had declared war.

He listened terrifically; nodding when the moment called for it, and asking meaningful questions when things were a bit confusing. I love talking with him because of that. He doesn't ever seem like he isn't interested; when you speak with him everything you say is always the most important piece of information anyone will ever give out. It's an enviable thing, my uncle's listening skills.

I told him everything, and when I asked what he would do if he was in my shoes, he merely cracked a smile.

"Popori-chan, I can not even begin to place myself in the same situation as the one you are in now. There is a lot that you've gone through, but in the end I think you should just do what your heart says is best."

Yeah, that's his big advice; follow my heart. He could have gone over fighting strategies with me or told me to kill something, but he chooses the cheesy metaphor instead. That's just fantastic. That didn't really help me at all. But, at least I got to let out all of the thoughts I had been holding back.

Now, as I sit at the foot of my bed, I come to a conclusion; this war isn't going to be anything less that devastating. Keeping that in mind, I admit that I am not in the least ready for it. I'm strong, yes, but I'm not powerful enough to add up to the power of a jinchuriki.

So I have a number of choices. The first being that I spend the remainder of my time left training with as many opponents as possible and gain experience that way. Or, I can seek out Juugo and Suigetsu. Why would I do that? Juugo helped create the curse mark on my neck, and the fact of the matter is that if I want to get as strong as possible, I need to unleash that darkness. I am going to become a cursed demon, but hey, it will be for the benefit of the ninja world.

I nod to myself in my thoughts then stand and stretch my legs. I'm not sure if Tsunade with allow this, like she did my last request, but I do know that it is the quickest and easiest way to get as strong as possible. I've already reached the height of my kekkai genkai, no matter what anyone says. Some may think that there is always a step higher in their own personal power, but I know that there is a last step, which I have gotten to.

I exit my room with a serene expression to match my state of mind. I'm going to ask Gontei and Shoji to accompany me on this; if Juugo or Suigetsu have any hard feelings toward me and decide that they won't aide me in my quest, then I'll need some back up. I halt at the bottom of the stairs and meet the gaze of my uncle.

As soon as he sees me, I can tell that he can spot that I have made a decision. He gives me a warm smile and speaks after taking a sip of his hot tea.

"So, what has your heart told you, Popori-chan?" his voice giving away a bit of his curiosity.

I sashay quietly over to the counter at which he sits, taking my place beside him before answering him. "I'm going to seek out Juugo and Suigetsu. I don't think they have rejoined Sasuke, seeing as Karin has been brought in for questioning alone. I think that Sasuke is traveling alone with Madara for now." I speak in a neutral tone, none of the names that slip off my tongue accented with any kind of negativity.

Uncle Sate takes another gulp of his tea as he thinks this over. "Why go seek them out? Do they have some information you would like?"

I fold my right arm over my left on the counter, "Not exactly. . . Juugo has something that will help me become stronger . . ." I'm positive that I've told him what Juugo is, so now that I say this, it will probably become clear of what my intentions are.

The older Shinobi nods with a grave expression, setting his tea cup down and crossing his arms over his chest as he searches for the right words for what he is thinking. "So you have decided that the best way to become stronger is to become a piece of Orochimaru." He doesn't look at me while he says this, which is a good thing because I'm glaring at him for uttering such nonsense. That's not what I want at all.

"Uncle, that isn't what I was—" I start with a frustrated expression upon my face.

He cuts me off, chuckling to himself, "I know that isn't what you view it as. I guess that is just what I see it as." He unfolds his arms and takes another sip of his tea, this time finishing it off. He looks into the bottom of the cup, which I can see has three leaves in it. I didn't know he was into fortune-telling. "Well, do what you will; I gave you that advice anyway." He chuckles and sets the cup down, looking over at me with a smile. "I believe you'll come back alright; alright being physically and psychologically." He glances down at the three leaves at the bottom of his tea cup and smiles.

I blink at him, and then stand after he does. I turn my gaze to the tea cup, trying to remember what the pattern the leaves are in mean, but by the words my uncle just said, it must be a good sign.

* * *

I find Gontei and Shoji eating ramen at Ichiraku's. Shoji offers to buy me a bowl, but I refuse and wait for them to finish. We make small talk — well at least Shoji and I make small talk, Gontei makes small gestures that show he is listening but otherwise he stays quiet — sometimes talking with the owner of the shop and his daughter. When the boys finish up, I lead them away to our training field.

I can tell that they know something is up by the way they keep looking at me. Suspicion is written all over both of their faces. When we are alone, I turn to face both of them. I'm not going to make small talk; I'm getting right to the point of this.

"I need you guys to come with me out of the village. I have to get stronger, and the only way to do that is to release Orochimaru's curse." I say with a stoic expression, my arms folded behind me.

The two of them stare at me for a while, and then Shoji speaks. "Why?" His voice is loud; I might detect outrage in his tone.

"I need you both to back me up, it could be dangerous." I say, shifting my gaze to the ground in front of my shoes as I unfold my arms and let them dangle at my sides.

"No, I meant why would you unleash it?" He says, almost in a whisper, less outrage and more concern, almost urgency.

I look up at the two, examining Gontei. He looks like he won't like what I'll be doing, but he'll come along just to protect me. For once, I'm glad he's acting like the over-protective brother.

I sigh, "I can't get any stronger as it is; I can only gain more stamina. And as it stands, there is no way I can hold any ground against a jinchuriki." I shrug, and then look at the both of them. "Will you guys come with me?"

Gontei is the first to step forward, placing his hands in his pant pockets and looking off to the side. The wind manages to pick up just to blow his hair around, showing off his amber eyes. I would snort if he didn't look at me and nod seriously, seeming like he didn't plan it at all, which I'm sure he wouldn't even if he could. He isn't one to like attention.

Shoji stares at Gontei for a while, then sighs and follows his example. He takes my hand in both of his own and looks me in the eye having a serious expression for once.

"Like Gontei, I don't want you to vanish again. I will follow you and protect you if I need to." He lets go of my hand and then gives me a wink. "And maybe we can hook up sometime."

I grind my teeth to keep from punching him in the jaw and leaving him. He really knows how to ruin a moment. I huff, and then look in the direction of Tsunade's office. The only thing left to do is notify my Hokage about this.

* * *

The boys and I stand at the gates of Konoha, giving our last goodbyes to all who came to see us. Ino is talking in a surprisingly quiet voice with Shoji. She almost looks like she's on the verge of tears. This only confirms my suspicions of her being jealous of me for being with Shoji all the time. I turn away as the two share a tight embrace.

Gontei is patting Hinata on the head in a comforting way as she whispers to him in her quiet voice. She gives him a weak smile before boldly hugging him while turning blood red in the face. I smirk as I see my cousin raise an eyebrow, and then return her hug awkwardly.

Tsunade clamps a hand on my shoulder which captures my attention immediately. I look up to the blond woman as she peers intently into my eyes.

"This is the second and last time I'm letting you do something like this. And I only let this voyage slide because I knew Gontei and Shoji were going with you." She sighs, and then glances over her shoulder at a worried looking Oricha sensei and my grinning uncle. "You said yourself that this could be dangerous, so you better bring these two boys and yourself back to my village unharmed. There are too many people who would kill me if things go bad."

I chuckle, then lean around her and smile at my sensei, "Don't worry Oricha-sensei, Uncle Sate. I'll make sure we all come back safely." The two still look a bit concerned, but they relax nonetheless.

Tsunade nods to me, and then drops her hand as another person approaches the group. Shikamaru stops in front of me, so close that if I raised my hand to brush a strand of hair from my face, it would touch him. He looks a bit upset, but that is mostly canceled out by the look of longing that touches his eyes.

I begin to speak, but he silences me with a look. I close my mouth and stand still as he places his hands on my shoulders, closing his eyes and resting his forehead against mine. He stays this way for a while before talking in a low voice that only I can hear.

"You better come back . . . I swear if you don't come back I'll hunt you down, no matter where you are, and_ drag_ you back to Konoha."

I grin at his comment, "Silly Shiky-kun, of course I'm coming back." I assure him, lifting my arms to grasp his wrists lightly.

He opens his eyes and doesn't hesitate at all, despite the small group of people around us, as he tilts his head and plants a soft kiss on my lips. I grip his wrists tighter, but other than that I show nothing that would indicate that I'm not enjoying myself. His hands are warm on the skin of my neck as he fingers the curse mark there.

Someone clears their throat rather loudly which makes me push Shikamaru away from me and cover my mouth to keep from screaming. I'm so frustrated with myself. Why do I have to like Shikamaru so damn much? It just makes everything so difficult!

Tsunade snorts, "I think you three should leave as soon as possible . . . like I said people want you back here." She eyes me, and then Shikamaru before she turns and heads back into the village.

Oricha and my uncle share a glance before following after my Hokage. Ino is gawking at Shikamaru, but shakes her head then hugs Shoji once more before taking a step back to wait for the other konoichi. Hinata looks up at Gontei then down at the ground as she backs up and walks with Ino back into Konoha. Shikamaru is the last to stay, staring at me with hurt filled eyes. He has most likely figured out that it's difficult for me to get along with him as well as I do while I love Kankuro.

He brushes hair from my face, placing it behind my ear, and then turns to follow after the rest. I watch him leave, and then glance at my two team mates. Gontei isn't paying attention, staring at the path we are to take, while Shoji is staring at me with an arched eyebrow.

I avoid his watchful gaze then speak, "Let's go."

As soon as I say the words, we break into a full out sprint, I at the head while the two boys follow at my flanks.

* * *

I knew the best place to look first would be the summit, where the Kage's had met. That was where I had last been with Juugo and Suigetsu, so I was guessing that maybe the samurai would know where they were. If they had gotten caught, they would surly be punished, and I couldn't have that. I needed Juugo right now, and maybe I could convince him and Suigetsu to join our ranks in the war.

As we approach the summit, I take in the snow covered surroundings. I don't see many samurai, and I don't know if that is a good or bad thing. I swallow my worries and enter the walk up to the front doors, rather than sneak in like the last time I was here.

Whether it's a good or bad thing, there are two armed samurai guarding the front entrance. As soon as they see us, they look at each other then draw their swords.

"What brings you three here?" one of them asks with a deep, threatening voice.

I glance back at Shoji and Gontei, and then look back to the guards. "We have been sent by The Hokage to gather information on the location of two men, Suigetsu and Juugo. They were last seen at the meeting of the Kage's."

The guards share a look, and then put away their swords. "Come with us, we'll show you the criminals."

I cock an eyebrow. Criminals, does that mean they're being held prisoner? If so, I wonder how Juugo is handling it . . .

The three of us follow after the samurai, Shoji mumbling under his breath about how the place looks horrible. Well, Sasuke did damage the place fairly well when he attacked.

The two guards lead us into a long corridor lined with multiple doors on each side, looking sort of like what Orochimaru's lair had resembled. I wonder if, like Orochimaru's lair, that each door led to a room, or maybe a holding cell.

We stop at a door on the right, and one of the guards continues on while the other stays with us. He opens the door, and then gestures for us to go inside. We do as he instructs; all of us stay on our guard. I hear the faint sound of snoring as we enter what seems to be a dark room. There are no lights on, maybe because the person inside is sleeping.

The lights flicker on, and I turn to look at Shoji, who had been feeling around on the walls for the switch. I furrow my brows at him, and he shrugs.

"I couldn't see anything . . . I didn't like it." He admits.

I sigh, turning my head to look around the room. There isn't much here. A toilet, Zabuza's sword resting against the south wall and a futon with a familiar someone sleeping on top of it is all that is within this place. I walk over to the male sleeping on the futon, holding up a hand to signal Shoji and Gontei to stay where they are as I kneel beside him. I study him, before placing my left hand lightly on his shoulder, the other hand resting on one of my stealth knives, just in case.

As soon as I touch his body, Suigetsu sits bolt upright and throws a fist at my face. But, as expected by Shoji and I, Gontei uses all of his speed to throw himself between the two of us. My cousin catches the shark boy's fist with one hand, and clamps onto Suigetsu's throat with the other, slamming him against the wall.

Suigetsu bares his teeth at my cousin, then looks around to examine the situation he is in. He looks at the guard first, then at Shoji, giving them both hard glares, but when his eyes fall on me, his expression turns to one of surprise. He grips Gontei's wrist tightly, trying to pull it away from his throat so he can speak. I place a hand on my cousin's shoulder, telling him wordlessly to ease up.

As soon as Gontei releases Suigetsu, he coughs a few times, and then smirks at me. "Hey Popori-chan. What brings you here? Did ya' get caught as well?" He eyes my two teammates then adds, "Who are these other guys? Are they friends of yours? I wouldn't doubt it . . . you seem to have a lot of connections."

I smirk back at him, and then look at Gontei. "Go find Juugo. He'll need for someone to calm him down, most likely now that he doesn't have Sasuke to do it. Don't force him to do anything, though, he'll freak out."

Gontei nods, and I glance over my shoulder at Shoji, "You stay here, no even better, go outside and watch Gontei's back. If anything happens, go help him out. I got Suigetsu here."

I turn my gaze back to the sharp toothed male I just spoke of, who is eyeing my suspiciously now. When I hear three pairs of footsteps leave the room, I speak again. "I need your help."

He snickers and leans against the wall Gontei just slammed him into, "How nice. What do you need my help with? And why are those other guys going to get Juugo?" He eyes my forehead, which is now, unlike the time I was with him, baring the Leaf's symbol. He quirks one eyebrow, "So you went back to the Leaf? Interesting, but now back to my questions."

"Madara has declared war on the ninja world. I've joined the fight against him, but I need to get stronger. I need Juugo to do that." I watch him as he listens to me with a smirk. I reach to the collar of my shirt and pull it back to show him my curse mark. As he sees this, his eyes grow a bit wider. "And I was hoping . . . that maybe the both of you would like to join in the fight against him."

Suigetsu continues to stare at the place my curse mark is as he talks, "I can't speak for Juugo. But I'd like to know the details about this war. I've only heard bits and pieces from the guards outside this room."

I nod, and then go over Madara's plan with him. Once I'm finished he thinks it over then voices those thoughts. "Well . . . as much as I think it's going to be a pain in the ass to fight all the jinchuriki, I'm not just going to sit around and rot here while a war is going on. And maybe afterwards I can sneak some of the Mist's swordsmen's swords in." He snickers then stands up.

I stand up as well and eye him, "So that's a yes?"

He smirks at me, "More like a hell yes!"

I crack a smile then hand him his sword, "Here, I'll convince the samurai here to let you go, then you and Juugo can come along with us."

I head out to the door, where I can hear loud voices coming from down the hallway. I share a look with Suigetsu, and then we both jog toward the commotion. As I thought, Juugo is pitching a fit. He doesn't know Shoji or Gontei, and yet they are trying to make him go with them.

Once Suigetsu and I come into view, though, he settles a bit, going back into the second state. He eyes me and Suigetsu, then grows calm. I walk up to him and kneel down so I can be eye level with him as he collapses into an exhausted sitting position on the floor.

"Juugo, I need you to help me. I can get you out of here, and then you can be free to do whatever you wish."

* * *

The five of us walk away from the summit unharmed. The samurai agreed to let Juugo and Suigetsu come with us, thinking that the Leaf would punish them. I had to laugh a bit when I was far enough away. They were sort of clueless, but hey, I was a good liar after all.

Once we're in the right sort of environment, we stop in a circle. All the boys look to me, awaiting instruction. Shoji keeps glancing over at Suigetsu; I can tell that he isn't comfortable being around the swordsman. I look to Juugo and then speak.

"I don't know if we have the correct tools to do this . . ." I say hesitantly as I remove my bag from my back. I open it up and show the syringe and multiple tubes to Juugo.

The big red head peers into the bag and shrugs, "Orochimaru had less comfortable ways of ejecting my DNA; this is bearable enough."

I nod and hand him the syringe, "What about the sealing? I don't have a coffin . . ."

He takes the tool then looks around, "We shouldn't do it out in the open. Finding some kind of shelter where we can seal you off would be ideal." He looked around at all the faces in the circle, then back to me.

"What about a cave or something?" Shoji suggests while eyeing the syringe in Juugo's hand.

"There should be quite a few caves around here, actually." Suigetsu adds, crossing his arms over his chest.

I look to the two of them, then to Juugo. He nods, and then we search for a cave that would be ideal. Once we find one, Juugo sticks the needle in his arm and ejects fluid from himself. He hands me the syringe, which I stare at for a moment before injecting myself.

As soon as all the fluid vanishes from view, I fall to my knees and arch my back and gasp for air with the pain it brings me. I thought that getting the curse mark in the first place was painful, but I was horribly wrong. I would take that a thousand times over to get rid of this pain.

I am faintly aware of someone picking up my body and quickly setting me down on a hard surface. I let out a banshee scream as my veins are set on fire. What the hell is this? Why have I let this happen? This is horrible! Oh God in heaven, kill me now! Please let me die so I can escape this pain. If I could express anything other than pure agony, I think I would cry. Sob so loudly that it would sound like a wounded animal on the verge of death.

The fire doesn't die down, oh no, it only gets hotter and wilder as it spreads throughout my body. Dear God was this what Sasuke went through? If so I can understand _why_ he went insane. I scream louder this time, so high and hoarse that I choke half-way through it. Why isn't Gontei helping me? Shoji? I'm dying right now!

I call out their names in a deafening cry, even adding one for Suigetsu and Juugo when they don't answer. I ask them to kill me, to end this unbearable fire that has been lit inside of me. I thrash my body around, attempting to put the invisible fire out. When that doesn't help, I just give up. I can't take it anymore, I'll just die quietly now. Now that I'm over the screaming part, I cry. I sob so hard that it causes more pain.

This goes on for what seems like days. I've stopped crying, and my body only twitches when the fire picks up. The only sounds that come out of my mouth are small whimpers, like a dog getting kicked.

But, finally, the fire stops abruptly. Well maybe not abruptly; first I can feel the altering of my body. My hair growing out from my skull, my nails sharpening, my bones becoming stronger and twisting into different positions, it all feels strange, this transformation. The first thing that comes to my mind is to think how in the hell Sasuke went through that without making the least bit of a sound. It was so painful . . .

I shake that thought from my head, then stand up, tasting the transformation in me. I look down at my hands and notice that I can actually see them. My eyes have somehow adjusted to the darkness of the cave. I notice something else as well; I now exactly where the four boys outside of the cave are. Shoji and Gontei are near the front where they had closed it off with making it cave in on itself. Juugo is sitting off to the side by himself, having a conversation with a small bird, and Suigetsu is practicing with his sword.

I smirk to myself, and then walk over to the multiple rocks that are closing me off from the outside world. I pull my fist back then smash it into the boulders with a quick burst of energy. They instantly turn to dust, getting replaced from others that fall from the top. I smile widely as I raise my other fist and have at it. I go on a frenzy as I reduce all of the rocks to almost nothing.

When I come into view of the boys, they all give me a look that says they don't recognize me at all. I try to smile sweetly, but it must come off as threatening, because Shoji flinches back a bit. I look around, then rush over to Suigetsu and rip the sword from his hands and slice him right down the middle.

As he turns to water, I examine myself. I have the same dark skin as Sasuke and Juugo, but the markings on my face are different. There is a black bar line right under my eyes, running across my whole face. My eyes are black with red pupils, and look quite horrifying. My hair has grown to my waist, whipping around in the air like electricity. My finger nails are now claws, and I have a few places on my joints that are pointed. I touch my face, and stick out my tongue, which has somehow grown longer, reminding me of Orochimaru. I frown, showing off two pointed teeth that poke out from my lip on the bottom.

This makes me smile devilishly.

I am going to like this form . . . maybe a little _too_ much.

* * *

**AN: Okay, that was the longest chapter ever! Hope you like it...**


	35. Chapter 35: Training

**AN: Okay, so…um more stuff which brings this Fanfic even closer to its end. But, to all that are interested, I will be doing another book which will just be a collection of one-shots mostly about my OCs that I felt didn't really get a lot of character development….So that means stuff with Gontei, Shoji, Kai and all of Po-chan's sisters! W00t! Okay…back to stories.**

The boys and I all head back to the Leaf after a full day of me training with Juugo. I didn't want to leave right away; I wanted to have at least a grasp of control on my second state before I went back to Konoha. Juugo told me it was unlikely, but I wanted to be sure that I didn't randomly go to my second state and start slaughtering everyone or something.

Shoji and Gontei have warmed up to my other team members. Shoji has gotten a feel of Suigetsu's sense of humor, and has been cracking jokes with him for a while now. Gontei and Juugo share a quiet eminence, they don't talk all that much, but they aren't uncomfortable around each other. Me, I just direct the group back to the village. I see myself as the navigator of sorts.

When we reach the village gates, we're greeted by the same group that had seen us off. Hinata, Ino, Tsunade, Shikamaru, my Sensei and uncle are all making small talk with one another until we come into view. Once they catch sight of us, the group somehow manages to all flash us smiles then drop the grins at the same time. They're happy to see Gontei, Shoji and I are alright, but they don't know who the hell Juugo and Suigetsu are.

Suigetsu looks over the small crowd and snickers, "Well, I feel welcomed. Do I get some free ramen to go with those suspicious looks?"

Juugo doesn't say anything, but by the look of his uptight shoulders, he's ready to attack if need be.

I sigh, then walk straight up to Tsunade, Shoji and Gontei close behind me, and look her in the eyes before saying, "This is Suigetsu and Juugo. They've decided to fight along side us ninjas."

My Hokage narrows her eyes at me before turning her glare to the ex members of Taka. "These boys…they were also with you and Sasuke in his little renegade group, correct?"

I nod then say casually, "So was Karin, the girl brought in for questioning. You've pumped every piece of information from her and set her to work at the hospital. I'm sure you could give these two a job while we're waiting for the war to start."

The blond woman looks the two males over before sighing peacefully, "You and your shenanigans, Popori Ikame…I swear you'll be the death of me somehow, someway."

I take that as a yes, so I bow my head and turn to Suigetsu and Juugo. "You're in. You have to behave though, or we'll send you back to the samurai." I advise before waving them into the gates.

Tsunade nods, "Yeah, yeah. Oh and Popori, you're in charge of these two. If they do anything to disturb the village, it'll be on your shoulders." I bow my head in acknowledgement and she turns to leave.

Suigetsu and Juugo hesitate, but follow after Tsunade as she walks away. Gontei and Shoji have already gone to talk with the people who wanted to see them – Ino, Hinata, Sate and Oricha – so that leaves me to speak with Shikamaru.

I look up at him, then speak tightly, "I told you I would come back."

He nods, putting a hand to my cheek. "Yeah…too bad you're so troublesome. They send you out to get stronger, and you come back with two additional fighters." He sighs then drops his hand. "When do you ever do anything for your own personal gain?"

I shrug, "Eh, I don't know. I think all that personal gain stuff is overrated. Thoroughly stupid if you ask any normal person."

We share a chuckle whilst we head into the village.

Not too much time has passed since Juugo and Suigetsu have been counted as part of the Leaf. They now both bare the Leaf's symbol; Juugo wearing his on his shoulder while Suigetsu ties his around his waist, I would think it usual if I didn't know the two so well. I look them over now as we're heading to the hospital and have to chuckle. Suigetsu is repeatedly fiddling with his forehead protector, mumbling to himself about the placement. I wouldn't be surprised if he took it off and just tied it around his arm like Juugo did. The red head keeps touching it lightly with the tips of his fingers, then smiling slightly. It's sort of creepy, but I think it's because he belongs somewhere now. He has a place.

We reach the hospital, and conveniently, Karin walks out of the front door as we're walking in. She looks at us as we look at her. For a moment, I think she'll faint from surprise, but she only points at us and yells so loud I nearly go deaf.

"Dear God why are _you_ guys here!" She bellows with a disgusted look on her face.

I snort but let Suigetsu take this one, "Well, look at this, we're all together again. This would be such a nice little reunion…if only Sasuke were here…and I didn't hate you so much, Karin."

She clenches her teeth together and punches him in the face, only succeeding in making him turn to water and getting her all wet. The four-eyed female is now seething with rage as she begins yelling at the sharp toothed male about virtually random things. He's ugly, doesn't know how to treat a lady, and has horrible manors… etcetera, etcetera.

I sigh before taking Karin's glasses from her. "Hey, shut up."

She stares at me like I've grown a second head, then holds a hand out for her glasses while muttering something under her breath. Suigetsu snickers, loving every bit of Karin's distress. Juugo sighs with a hint of a smile; he might miss the old days or something along those lines. I give Karin back her glasses then gesture towards the hospital.

"We were heading to give Juugo and Suigetsu a check up of sorts. Lady Tsunade said it would be ideal if they get hurt before the war. They more than likely don't have the simplest systems, so it would be better to know how they work sooner rather than later."

Karin huffs before going back into the hospital. The three of us follow after her, and I can't help the feeling deep inside that I sort of miss Taka. Back when it was just us and Sasuke. Back when Sasuke wasn't totally insane and just wanted revenge on his older brother. Back when things weren't so damn complicated and I didn't want to kill the bastard.

Karin leads us for a while, before I just branch off on my own. I walk quietly through the memory soaked walls of the Konoha hospital for what seems like hours. Each room represents a different mission gone wrong, every tile signifying one of the gut-wrenching walks either I, or one of my loved ones had to go through to see an injured ally. I'm lost in my own thoughts for a while. It's not long before I bump into three familiar faces.

Sakura, Ino and Shoji all come around a corner, each of them talking medications and healing techniques. All three of them have chosen to become a medical ninja. Sakura has been fortunate enough to be trained under Tsunade herself. Shoji is a natural born medic so he doesn't really have any room for improvement. From what I've heard, Ino is pretty much not that good, but can do the basics. Their formation sort of shows this. I notice that Sakura looks like more of the leader, walking slightly in front while the other two hang back slightly and brush hands every so often. When they notice me, I give them a short wave.

Shoji smiles brightly at me, "Hey Popori-chan! What brings you here on this fine day?"

I smirk at him then bow my head to the trio. "Well, I brought Juugo and Suigetsu here to get checked out. Karin showed up and they all went where ever they were supposed to go, I guess." I shrug, getting a chuckle from the male in the group.

Sakura hugs the clipboard in her hands, giving me a look that I know has to be Sasuke related. Great, she's still attached to him for some stupid reason. If anyone should be moping around about Sasuke going evil, it should be me. I mean, I didn't grow up with him or anything…

I grimace with my sarcastic thoughts then give the pinkette a knowing nod. I won't say anything rude to her, but I will talk with her if she wants me to. Tsunade's apprentice smiles weakly at me, a sign that she might want to have a talk with me soon.

Ino seems to notice this as well, seeing that she's taking Shoji's arm and practically dragging him away from us. As soon as their footsteps are no longer audible, Sakura speaks in a calm voice.

"Popori…" She begins, her grip tightening on the clipboard. "I went to go see Sasuke recently…I…I said I would follow him. I said I didn't care what the consequences would be…just that I would go with him anywhere."

I lean against the wall closest to me, staring at the floor as I listen to her. Yeah, that sounds like something she would do. I understand _why_ she did it, too. I was the same way, when he first defected from the village. I followed after him because he wanted me to, then stayed and did as he told me when he asked me to do that. She went because she partly hoped that he wasn't as bad as his reputation led to believe, and partly because she wanted to see him again.

"He told me…that if I was going to come along with him that I had to _kill_ _Karin._" She choked at the last bit; I don't blame her. "I didn't even know who she was or why he would ask me to do something like that…and then he attacked me…Oh, God…Popori he attacked me…"

The salt water that falls from her eyes are accented by the soft sobs that escape her lips. She's crying now, like I expected her to. I guess she wants to get this all off of her chest…but I don't know what to tell her. 'Yeah, Sasuke almost killed me too. Join the club.'? That just seems like a bad idea. I have nothing to say here, so I just stay quiet.

I watch her shoulders shake as she stares at the ground and cries some more. I wonder; when the war is over and Sasuke somehow ends up dead, how will she react? She obviously still has – or had – feelings for that boy up until that meeting. Will she be able to move on and let herself love someone else, preferably Naruto?

I've talked with Naruto a lot over the years that I've known him, and I can tell that he likes Sakura a lot. And honestly, I think he's a better match for Sakura. Sasuke has always been out of her reach. He's not going to just wake up one day and come back to her begging on his knees for forgiveness. He almost killed her.

My reverie is interrupted by Sakura speaking to me once again. "Popori, you're the one person I can ask this and get a straight answer from. You're the only one that will tell me the truth."

She sniffles, and I look up to meet her puffy red eyes in mild interest. What is this question of hers?

She takes a calming breath then looks up at me. "Popori, do you think Naruto will be able to bring Sasuke back to Konoha?"

I stare at her.

What? Is she serious? If he was able to do that, Sasuke would be here right now at this very minute! Naruto would have talked him into coming back the day he defected.

"No." I sigh, "Freely I think Sasuke won't even live through this war. He's strong, and that means that he'll be one of the first priorities of the ninja and samurai. He's too big of a threat not to pay attention to. He can't be taken down by words; death is the only thing that will stop him."

I watch as her face drains of all the emotion that had just been pouring from it like a faucet. She understands, she just doesn't want to.

After what seems like years of silence, she nods and offers a weak smile that I don't return. I simply give her a bow of the head and turn on my heel and leave.

I don't have time to talk with her about my former best friend; I have to get this curse mark under control.

The earth that was beneath me a split second ago is now being made into a crater, about fifty yards in diameter. Juugo has smashed it with his mutated fist as I dance out of the way of the threat.

We've been training like this, in our second state, for about three hours now, of course managing to somehow draw a crowd. The people of Konoha know very little about Orochimaru's cursed seal, and witnessing the source of the power fight against one of its offspring must be an interesting sight.

I'm a lot faster than Juugo is; maybe because I have less weight to carry around, maybe because I've always been fast. Whatever the reason, I'm glad for it now. I'm sure that taking a blow from one of Juugo's punches would put me to sleep for a while, and sleeping just isn't an option right now.

I take a massive breath in through my nose, and then blow out from my mouth. Lightning spews out into the area in front of me where Juugo is raising his arm. I think my attack hit him, but then the smoke clears and his unscratched form lunges for me.

My eyes widen slightly before I curve my body in such a way that I dodge his attack entirely, he flies past me and to stop his momentum he has to dig his hands into the ground. I whip my head around, my waist long electrified hair floating around my body like flowing water.

Juugo lets out an irritated grunt, picking up his arms then holding his fists together and pounding the earth beneath him as hard as he can. The cracks that it makes send me struggling for my balance, which gives my opponent a half a second to take advantage of my opening. The red head lunges at me, and I end up on my back.

I glare up at him, falling back into my middle state. The only thing left of the curse being multiple thick horizontal lines running up and down the right side of my body.

"Cheater…" I mumble, grudgingly.

Juugo smiles a bit before going into his middle state. He stands up, and then helps me to my feet. "That was good; you lasted longer than last time."

I sigh, nodding while looking at the onlookers. "True, but I'm a sore loser."

Of course Lee and Gai are here, jumping up and down and acting like my personal cheerleaders for some unknown reason. Neji is nowhere in sight and Tenten is most likely with him. Oricha and Gontei are watching silently on their own little patch of grass. Oricha looking a bit unsettled by my form and Gontei looking like he's ready to start trading punches with Gai and Lee. Suigetsu and Karin are also here, but they're busier with insulting each other to really know what Juugo and I are doing. Shikamaru and Choji are watching, too. Choji munching on some chips thoughtfully as Shiky sits in front of a tree, a cigarette hanging from the corner of his mouth as he watches Juugo and me.

Juugo rubs the back of his head, studying the people watching just as I do. "Hm, we've attracted quite a following. Are we that entertaining to watch?"

I look over and meet his eyes, shrugging. "Eh, how should I know?"

I hear Lee shout at us from the sidelines, "Yes Popori and Juugo! You two are most entertaining to watch train! Juugo is like a most intelligent bear while Popori resembles a floating dragon! He plows through anything in his path while she glides over air like it is nothing! The way the both of you fight against each other is so youthful; it makes me want to cry tears of joy!"

Gai puts Lee in a headlock and points to the sky while shooting a blinding smile. "Nicely put, Lee! They are very youthful while training together aren't they? Maybe _I_ should get in there and show off my youthfulness!"

I watch in horror as the two of them hug each other, and then bound over to us. "Oh no, this is horrible. Juugo, you take Gai, I think I can handle Lee…maybe if he doesn't move." I whisper quickly to the taller male beside me.

He gives me a strange look before speaking in a peaceful voice, "Gai Sensei, Lee, do you wish to spar with us both, or just one at a time?"

Gai strikes a pose as Lee nearly jumps out of his shoes while saying loudly, "I think we should both take on Popori, since she is the one in need of the most development. She has to get stronger with her new technique, right Gai Sensei?"

Gai winks to us, "Right Lee!"

I stifle a groan, while ripping into my second state. I sigh as Gai takes a seat beside Juugo and lets Lee go up against me first. The mini-Gai gets into his fighting stance, as I do mine.

Taking a small calming breath, I let him attack me first. He moves quickly, almost disappearing entirely as he positions himself behind me. I duck to avoid the kick he aimed at my head then move with my own speed. It's not as quick as his, but it's fast enough to put distance between us as I ready an attack.

Slapping my hands together, my whole body flares with lightning, making it a bad idea to hit me at the moment. Lee doesn't know this yet, so when he delivers a punch to my stomach, it not only makes me falter in my stance, but it shocks him enough to make him vulnerable for five whole seconds. Those five seconds allow me to straighten my hand, and chop his throat at just the right angle. As I planned, he drops to the ground from the force I put against the pressure point.

I crouch down beside Lee, disarming my jutsu and checking his pulse rate, so when Gai sprints over to us I know Lee will be just fine.

"Lee!" Gai exclaims as he kneels down and does the same thing I just did.

"He'll be okay Gai Sensei. I just got one of his pressure points." I say while going into middle state.

The older male nods seriously, looking up at me. "That was impressive, Popori. You took that punch in order to knock Lee unconscious."

I smile sheepishly, "Well, I actually used a special jutsu to manage that." He quirks an eyebrow, so I explain what really happened.

"Ah, impressive still. That should be a useful thing to have in the battles ahead." Gai says to me.

I nod in agreement; that was pretty much why I worked to get it in the first place. But I'm not going to be rude so I keep my mouth shut about that part.

I stand after Gai has carried Lee off the training field and walk over to Oricha and Gontei. The two look me over silently as I approach. It almost makes me feel uncomfortable, but I know the two well enough that I can handle their looks. I take the water that Oricha is offering, and then turn to watch some bystanders go talk with Juugo.

It is sort of entertaining, watching his reaction to the alien attention, but after a while he warms up to it. I smile as he chuckles at one of Choji's attempt at a joke. Who knows, maybe he genuinely thought it was funny. I shrug, starting off the training field.

It isn't long before I feel someone touch my shoulder. I really don't have to, but I turn my attention up to a concerned looking Shikamaru. When I see that expression, I frown just a bit.

"What is it?" I ask, turning my vision to the road in front of me, rather than his smoldering brown eyes.

He takes his cigarette from his mouth and flicks it to the ground, stomping it out. "I don't like it. That curse…it makes you look so evil. It's dangerous and brings out a part of you that is nothing but darkness…"

I roll my eyes before commenting. "Yeah, well it's the only way I was getting stronger. So, unless you want me being thrown around like a ragdoll come wartime, then I suggest you get over it."

I can hear the irritation in his voice as he says, "I highly doubt that."

Huffing, I narrow my eyes at the younger yet taller male. "Really?" I demand of him, throwing my hands onto my hips.

The dark haired male stares at me for what seems likes days before hugging me. Dear God, what is this? I feel like such a whore all the damn time! This is fair to no one. Kankuro, Shiky, me…it isn't right. Groaning, I push him away from me then swivel on my heels and start to storm off.

Shikamaru follows after me, and in return I grumble at him. "Go away."

"Not a chance. Pori I'm sorry." He says, his voice pleading.

My eyes start to tear up as I say, "I don't care _what_ you are! Leave me be!" I stop walking, holding a tree nearby for support as I begin sobbing quietly.

Shiky stands a few feet behind me. "Popori, I know you love Kankuro. Hell, I know you're _in_ love with him. But…you love _me_ too. It's not fair that I get nothing…"

What am I? Chopped liver? "Too much. Damn both of you… it'd be easier if one of you were less willing to make me happy…but you just both have to be dicks about it!" I mumble, not really making any sense at this point.

He chuckles half-heartedly, I can tell that he's hurting, and places a light hand on my shoulder. "Well I think that it would be best if I let you alone for now. I'm not going to force myself onto you anymore…"

I wipe the tears from my eyes, then turn around and face him. "We need to focus on the war right now. If we all survive," I ignore the look of horror that comes to his face, "Then I'll sort all this out."

**AN: Cheese! This took forever to get out! For good reason, though. I'm back in school and it's kicking my ass. Well, next chappy ****will**** be war stuffs, right in the middle of it! So, get ready! People ****will**** die! And action and bloody ends with ensue! So be prepared for less romance and a little more action stuff! W00t! **


	36. Chapter 36: Stations

**AN: I apologize for the late update heavily! I hope you guys aren't too mad at me…or even forgot about the story all together. School has started up once again and that has left me with little to no time to work on my stories. Honestly, it's way effing annoying, but hey, a girl needs her education. I just wish it took up less of my time!**

**

* * *

**

It's been three months since I started training with Juugo, and I must admit I love my curse. As weird and sinister as that may sound, it's the truth. The boost in power it has given me is almost like ecstasy for me. I know that the majority of the ninja in the Leaf find it unsettling to watch me when I'm in my second state, but I don't really care anymore. I know that I have a fighting chance in this war now.

Currently, I'm sitting across from Shoji and Gontei in a small restaurant all the future leaders of Konoha use as sort of a hang out. The two boys have accepted my dark transformation, and have gotten used to my change in looks and power level when I'm in my second state.

"Do you have any idea when we're going to be sent out?" I ask Shoji, since he is the savviest on the war tactics out of the three of us. "Naruto returned from the island two weeks ago. I know they won't be able to keep him out of the fight now. I've witness his newly gained skills first hand; they know he is more than capable of protecting himself from anything at this point. He may be even strong enough to help with the death of Madara, much less Sasuke."

Shoji sighs, having a rare serious expression plastered onto his features. "I did overhear Lady Tsunade talking with Shizune about it a few days ago." He pauses to take a sip of his tea as Gontei and I give him looks that clearly say we want no hesitation. "And by what they were saying, I give it a few more days before the Kage's meet again and come up with the stations."

I quirk an eyebrow, "What do you mean, 'stations'?"

Shoji's bright blue orbs meet with my pale blue ones as he explains. "They're going to put Shinobi and konoichi from each Hidden Village into certain groups, depending on their skills. Each group will be working together in a tightly knit unit against whoever their target is, whether it be the big dogs or just stray renegade ninja that think Madara will win."

I nod to show that I now understand. So I'll be working with ninja from other villages, that's a new one. But it's not unexpected with the alliance at work.

I glance over at my cousin who has a thoughtful look about him at the moment. He must be mulling over the idea of working alongside someone he's never met before. Maybe even hoping that Hinata will be in his group, just so he can protect her. I giggle quietly at the last thought, making Gontei look up at me with his amber eyes. I grin at him then look back over to Shoji.

"I'm not trying to make either of you look like children, but will you be okay working without me in this war?" I look between both of them as I ask this, making as much eye contact as possible. I want them to know that I won't make fun of them if they say no.

Shoji snorts at the idea as Gontei rolls his eyes with a smug grin on his lips. I arch my eyebrows, giving them a look that says I want them to elaborate.

"Popori, we went a month and then some without you when you were with Taka. Did you think we just stopped going on missions because you were off with Sasuke?" Shoji smirks, taking another sip of his tea to finish it.

Gontei merely crosses his arms over his chest and shakes his sandy blond hair from his eyes, giving me an amused look.

I sit back in the booth, almost deflating into the cushion. Well, I might have thought that a little bit. I mean, they didn't replace me or anything… What am I thinking? Team Kakashi worked fine when Sasuke left, why would Team Oricha be any different? I shake my head of the silly thoughts then smile at the two boys.

"Of course not, I was just wondering if you guys still felt you had to protect me with you lives or something like that." I smile at them as they both make scoffing sounds.

I pay the bill, even though I didn't eat anything, and head out of the restaurant with a humble feeling in my stomach.

* * *

I look around the village in search of the other former members of Taka. Really, I just want to tell them that they may be fighting with someone from another village that they've never met before and depending on them to keep them alive. That's not a big deal at all, though.

I find the trio in the outer part of the village. Juugo is resting in a one of the lower branches of a tree, talking with a small sparrow while Karin and Suigetsu bicker in the shade provided by said tree. I chuckle at the scene. Only these three could manage something like this.

"You are such an idiot! Why did the old Hokage even let you stay here? She must not know how stupid you are." Karin throws heated insults at Suigetsu as the sharp-toothed boy just snickers.

"I could say the same about you, Karin. Except, your lack of useful abilities is more than likely the reason they left you alive. They pity you, really." Suigetsu snickers once again, leaning against the base of the tree.

I approach the three of them with a smile on my face. I love watching Suigetsu and Karin interact together. It's so amusing. "Hey guys. Karin, don't throw things at Suigetsu. He's only telling the truth."

I laugh along with Suigetsu as the four eyed female starts fuming with rage, her cheeks turning a shade of red from the anger she holds.

"Now onto the real topic," I say, dodging Karin's feeble attempt at punching me in the stomach and filling the three in on my new knowledge.

They all take the news differently; Suigetsu seems to not really care one way or the other, Karin is irritable because it's what she does best, Juugo looks excited. Maybe it's because he's going to be able to work with even more people and get to be more social. Whatever he's feeling, it's positive.

"And, that's pretty much all that I came to tell you guys." I say honestly, shrugging my shoulders a bit.

Karin crosses her arms over her shoulders and sneers, "Well I think it's stupid. Why should I heal people I don't even know the names of?"

I glare at her and snarl in response. "For the same reason you want to keep that tongue of yours."

She rolls her eyes, but I can tell by the shift in her posture that she's been stirred by my threat. The redhead is well aware that I am capable of cutting out her tongue if I so please. It all just depends on how she acts around me.

* * *

A few hours later, I'm standing in front of Lady Tsunade's office, pondering on why I'm here in the first place. Shoji and Gontei are close behind me and are expecting me to do most of the talking, but I still am not fully sure why I've been put in this position.

Apparently, the boys want to know who we'll be positioned with during the war. I really could care less, but they're curious and they won't stop bothering me.

Sighing, I push my dark blue hair out of my eyes and knock on the door. I get admittance to go in soon after, so I push the door open and enter, my head bowed.

"Lady Tsunade. My team and I would like to know something, if we may be so bold." I say, using my most respectable voice in the presence of the Hokage.

The blond woman eyes us suspiciously before intertwining her fingers and letting them hover over her mouth. "Go ahead, Popori. What is it that you want answered?"

I let my eyes lock onto hers quickly before dropping them back to the floor. "We'd like to know who we've been paired with for the war, if it's possible."

Hearing her quiet sigh is enough to make me think that our question was too much. I want to take back my words, but it's too late now. I can feel the tension of Shoji and Gontei beside me. They're thinking the same as me.

"Well, none of you are together in the same group." The Hokage says, surprising us all.

Shoji goes against his own request and talks boldly, "Wait, you mean we won't be fighting along side each other, and if one of us gets injured or dies, we won't know until the battle is over?" His voice is on the edge of hysteria when he's finished with his question.

I don't know what to think of this. Shoji made it even worse to contemplate. But he's right; if one of us gets hurt, the rest of us won't know. It takes a stab at my heart just thinking about it now.

"Quiet down," Tsunade instructs with an irritable tone. "There are only a few members of the same team that will be stationed together. We've all been separated by our talents and ranks. It's something you'll just have to deal with." The Hokage looks us over then speaks again, "Now, do you want to know who'll you'll be with, or not?"

I look to the two boys who both give me a nod, then nod myself to the Hokage.

"Shoji, you'll be with Ino Yamanaka, a Shinobi from the Mist, a Konoichi from the Sand, two samurai, and a Konoichi and Shinobi from the Cloud." Glancing at Gontei, she continues. "Gontei will be with Hinata Hyuga, Shino Aburame, three Shinobi from the Rock, and a konoichi from the Mist." Finally, she looks at me and sighs. "Popori, you'll be stationed with Kakashi, Kurenai, myself, Iruka, Anko, Karin, and Mifune, the head of the samurai."

I blink once before raising my voice, something I rarely do in the Hokage's presence. "What? Why have I been positioned in the obviously higher up team? This is outrageous, I'm no better than Shoji or Gontei or any other of the rookie nine, so I shouldn't be treated as such!" I breathe in through my nose and out through my mouth to calm myself.

But I'm right; there is no reason for me to be placed in such a group. I'm keeping my argument, and I'm not backing down.

Tsunade drops her fists onto the desk with a soft thud. "Damn it all Popori Ikame, will you listen before you go off on a rant?" I don't protest so she continues. "You're in my group because you have inside information. You're someone who we will need if things turn out a certain way."

"And what way would that be?" I ask with a more controlled tone.

"The way that forces our group to go up against Madara himself." She answers in an even tone that matches mine.

My breath catches in my throat at the same time the boys' flanking me does. So that's it, we'll be the ones fighting the head honcho himself. No pressure or anything. Plus, I have to deal with Karin the whole damn time. Hell, I'll end up killing her myself if all she does is whine.

I massage my temples then nod in understanding. "Of course, Lady Tsunade, I shouldn't have raised my voice. It was inappropriate for the situation. I apologize."

"Apology accepted, now get out of my office and go do some training for once." The blond says sarcastically. Everyone knows I spend all of my days and most nights out in the training fields, perfecting my new power.

I bow my head, then turn on my heels and exit the room. As soon as we're out of hearing distance I punch Shoji in the arm.

"Happy now? I'm pretty sure this field trip only made things worse!" I hiss at him as he rubs his forearm, trying to numb some of the pain I just delivered to him. Good, now he knows some of the pain I have, thinking about the consequences if I screw this up.

* * *

**AN: I should end the chapter here, but I think you guys deserve better, since I've made you wait so long. Here's some stuff that is supposed to start the next chappy. :)**

* * *

The air is tense with the thirst for blood.

Both sides stare down the other. It seems that our side has the advantage; it clearly has more people, but their side has such a menacing and powerful chakra fighting for them that makes it feel like we should just do away with the weaker ninja right now. If we do that, maybe we won't have time to mourn over the losses and pay more attention to the fight at hand.

Alas, we need all the help we can get. And who knows, maybe one of the weaker ninja will end up being the one to kill off someone important.

There's no more time to ponder on whether or not taking out the weaker links is a good idea or not; the Kage's have started the war cry. As we separate into our designated groups and begin rushing towards our opponents, all I can focus on is the bloodlust in Sasuke Uchiha's eyes and the feeling of being separated from the ones I love. This may be the last time I see them, so I quickly steal a glance at all of those important to me.

Gaara, Kankuro, Temari, Sate, Gontei, Shoji, Oricha, Shikamaru, Tsunade, Kakashi, Suigetsu, Juugo; if this is the last time I see you, let it be known that you are the most important people in my life. I love you.

I love you.

* * *

**AN: So, I know I promised some war in this chapter…but I feel I had to get this out before the war stuffs. So, just bear with me please. Reviews? Maybe? Hate-mail? Please?**


	37. Chapter 37: Genjutsu

AN: So, here's another chapter…I hint that there is a bit of disturbing scenes in this one…you've been hinted so don't freak out on me.

* * *

After saying my silent goodbyes, I turn my attention to reality. I look at all the members of my group; Karin, Iruka, Kakashi, Kurenai, Anko, Tsunade and Mifune, the head samurai. Tsunade is leading the group, naturally. She informs us of our mission with a stoic expression.

"The Kage's have decided that this group will be the one to confront Madara." At her words, some faces tighten while others close their eyes. I'm the only one who keeps a blank expression besides the blond herself; it's hard news to hear.

Lady Tsunade swept the area with her eyes quickly before continuing. "I'm sure that you all have different opinions about this, but time is scarce and there is none left for objections. We have one job, and one job only; seek and destroy Madara Uchiha."

She finishes and we all know what she means. We have no choice but to fight the enemy's leader. It's our duty, and may be our last. It one of our comrades fall, we'll leave them without a second thought to complete the mission. There is no time for mourning this time. For if we do, we might as well be thrusting a kunai into our chests.

The Hokage looks us over one last time before giving the signal for us to follow after her. We've already sorted out the formation we're to move in. Tsunade and Kakashi move in the front. Kurenai, myself and Iruka are in the middle in that order. Anko, Karin and Mifune bring up the rear.

I'm not supposed to lag too far behind Tsunade. She said I was one of the more important ninja in this group. That would explain why I'm in the center of everyone else. I'm still not that fond of being such an asset in this war, but I haven't complained aloud since the day the boys and I found out.

We follow behind Tsunade and Kakashi with all of our senses working to the best of our abilities. Moving quickly and silently through the thickest of the trees is a challenge. We're hidden, but if anyone discovers us, they will be as well. An ambush would let me release some of my stress, but it might also leave us short of allies.

I try to focus on making sure I don't fall and the sights and sounds around me. Alas, all I can hear is my unit's breathing and our foot pushing off from each passing tree branch. It's in this instant that I make an observation that I should have paid more attention earlier; where are we going? Tsunade said nothing of where we were headed, and now we're just getting further away from the fight.

Curious, I look to Kurenai. She is visibly pregnant now with Asuma's baby, but still chooses to fight like and honorable konoichi.

"Kurenai Sensei, don't you think this is weird? We've been going on like this for a while now." I whisper, attempting to keep the others from hearing. I don't know how Tsunade will take my thoughts.

The older woman locks her gaze on mine and answers me. "Lady Tsunade knows what she's doing. Just be patient."

Patient? What a generic answer. It doesn't sound like Kurenai at all. I would think she would agree with me, or at least tell me something a little more convincing. Something is wrong. No one has made even the slightest change in expression since Tsunade spoke. It's like their faces were frozen after the Hokage's words. What's going on?

"Lady Tsunade…" I start, not knowing how to voice my suspicions.

The busty old woman turns her head to me, then pulls out a kunai. She's followed by everyone else, including me. Where's the threat? I look back to my Hokage and gasp. Her features are morphing, becoming less womanly and more masculine. Her hair goes from blond to a black color that almost matches mine. She continues to change until she isn't Tsunade at all.

Choking on air, I stumble backwards and almost slip from the branch I'm perched on. For the person that has taken Tsunade's place is the last person I want this close to me.

"Sasuke…" I manage to get out of my throat.

It's weird seeing him again. I thought I wouldn't have to ever deal with this Uchiha after the Summit. Obviously not. He looks even more twisted than the last time I saw him. More than likely he's been listening to Madara's lies too much. He's gone insane.

Where is Tsunade? And why aren't the others freaking out? Karin could at least start crying or something. That would be better than nothing at all!

"Shit," I mumble as Sasuke smirks with an evil glint in his eye. He's going to attack me.

Gesturing with his fingers, the raven-haired male commands the others around me. They raise their kunai and fling them at me. _Five projectiles coming at me at a speed of 95 miles per hour. _I've dodged more than that before, but now from every direction and in a place like this. My only hope is to jump over or below them. I think this through in a matter of a half milli-second before carrying it out.

Summoning all my speed, I let my knees buckle and duck under the branch, falling to the ground. I hear the kunai hit flesh, meaning the minions hit each other. I wonder if one hit Sasuke. Doesn't matter; he's recover quickly anyway.

As soon as my feet hit the forest floor, I take off at the speed of light. I don't have time to stop and wonder why the others in my group listened to Sasuke. I just have to assume they're the enemy and carry out my mission while staying the hell away from my childhood friend.

I sprint, not entirely sure where I'm going. Spotting a clearing in the midst of the forest, I rip into my second state to use the added speed. I can feel the burning as the curse mark spreads down the right side of my body. With one last pump of my legs, I burst into the clearing. I catch my breath, my hands on my knees. Panting, I look around, and then my eyes grow wide with horror.

"No…" it's all I can manage to let escape my lips. I crumble to my knees as tears start trickling down my face.

There are dead bodies thrown all over the area. They aren't random either. No, it's every single person I gave my love to before any of this even started. Good God, what am I going to do?

Uncle Sate has been hung from a tree with material from his own clothes. Gontei is sitting against the base of the same tree, his decapitated head in his lap. Gaara lays sprawled out on the ground, his throat slit and blood pooling around him. Juugo and Suigetsu lay near each other, Suigetsu with no arms and Juugo with no legs. They both have their bellies cut open. Tsunade has been cut clean in half, both halves at different ends of the clearing. Shoji and Oricha Sensei are lying face down with multiple shuriken in their backs. Temari is pinned to a tree; a familiar sword going through her chest and lifting her off the ground so her legs dangle.

The scene is so gruesome, but I can't look away until I find them. There are still tow people that aren't here; my beloved Kuro-kun and Shiky. Where are they?

I hear a rustling behind me and turn my head to the side so I can see what it is. It's neither Kankuro nor Shikamaru. Sasuke studies the bloody corpses then looks to me in my second state. He almost looks like he's disgusted under all that evil. I don't have time to react, I'm too dead inside to care about my well being as the Uchiha grabs me by my roots and drags me to a different area. This catches my attention, I can see them they were here, just blocked by some of the trees.

Sasuke throws me down in front of the two boys, and I lift my head up weakly and study my loved ones. Both Kankuro and Shikamaru are lying on the ground, bloody and burnt. They're bodies are so marred, I almost couldn't tell who they were. But I know better than to hope they were the remains of someone else. They were burned alive by Ameratsu. I can tell. They're bodies still twitch from the left over black flames.

I look at Sasuke, my eyes no longer wet, but hard and head. "Why?" I ask, wanting to know what compelled him to show me this.

He smirks, then laughs in one short burst. "Because I wanted you to feel my loneliness before you die." And then he puts one hand over my mouth while the other pushes a kunai to my chest.

"You are such a liar, Popori Ikame. You never cared for me…you left me. You never cared for me any more than you care for my ancestor, Madara." He hisses into my ear.

I could tell him he's wrong, I could tell him that I loved him more than everyone else. But he wouldn't listen; I know this because he's killing me in cold blood. He pushes the kunai so far into my chest that I can feel it come out of my back as well.

He pulls both hands away and I fall onto my back. I can feel the curse melting away as I die. I stare up at him, everything in black and white, as he snickers at the bloody mess he made. Before my eyes close, I use my remaining strength to perform a basic hand sign. One I learned at the Academy for such situation.

"Release."

* * *

And just like that, I'm back. Karin is staring at me wide-eyed with her hand pressed to my forearm. She must have sensed the Genjutsu and pulled me out of it with her chakra. I give her a nod then study my surroundings.

I'm in the same instant I said my goodbyes. Sasuke must have trapped me when I looked at him afterwards. He captured me form so far away…he's gotten even stronger since the last time we've been together.

"Popori?" Karin calls my name, making my head instinctively turn towards the syllables. "That was Sasuke wasn't it? I know it was, I felt his chakra consume you… It feels so different from before, even more so."

I don't really know what to reply. She answered her own questions. I give her another nod, then turn my attention elsewhere. Tsunade is giving the same speech she did in the Genjutsu. There is a difference, although. She actually tells us that we're taking a hidden route through the trees to get to Madara. We'll hide there until he's alone and we can attack him when he has no one to defend him. It's a simple plan, but at least we have one.

I tell the others of my encounter with Sasuke and how he knew about our intentions, to a degree.

"What? How could he know?" Tsunade asks, sounding enraged.

I shake my head, "I'm not sure how, but he did. So we should be prepared for being ambushed rather than doing the ambushing."

The group nods, and I notice Kakashi has a strained look in his one visible eye. He must not be looking forward to having to maybe fighting Sasuke. I heard that he, Naruto and Sakura went after the Uchiha after he had killed Danzo. He almost killed Sakura, which must be hard to see from Kakashi's perspective. It's a shame Sasuke has become such a prick, but if he tries killing me again, I won't just take it; I'll fight for my life as well as his.

* * *

**AN: Well, this chapter is short. Kind of annoying, but whatever. At least it got here faster than the other. So, I think the next chapter will be the big fight between Popori's unit and Madara. I still haven't decided who's going to die and who will live…so you'll just have to find out.**


	38. Chapter 38: Family Reunion

**An: So, I got caught up on the manga and realized that Kishimoto-san and I had the same idea. He split the ninja into groups as well… and now I want to change my story. But I only have time to write the rest of my story at the moment. So, what I'll do is say that the group Popori's in is a 'top secret' group or something along those lines. Kakashi is leading one of the groups, so I'll just say he isn't present. Everyone else will be sorted into the designated squads that Kishimoto-san put them in.**

**Another thing; someone recently reviewed my story and said that Popori was Mary-Sueish. They said that everyone liked her, she had a sad past, she was able to defeat all the tough ninjas, and that she was in every major part of the series. Now that I see it from a different perspective, Po-chan is a like that. But, it's too late to change that now, so oh well. I'll try to make other characters that I come up with less Mary or Lary-Sueish. Thanks for the reviews, I appreciate them. ^.^**

* * *

We've stopped to rest in a not-so-noticeable clearing that I shouldn't even call a clearing. There's debris, bushes, and trees everywhere. We're hiding here more than anything else. Karin sensed that someone was coming up in front of us so we dropped down to the ground to conceal ourselves. The enemy group stopped above us for a while, but kept going after five minutes or so. Now we're waiting for whoever it was to get far enough away from us so we can carry on.

I hold my breath for another thirty seconds until Tsunade gives the okay for us to move on. Once we're back in the trees, I can feel the others' anxiety and don't complain when I notice we are all moving twice the speed as before.

Finally, we reach our destination. We peer out into the battlefield from our hidden places and study the mess of blood and bodies all around. On one side, ninja and samurai are bearing the alliance symbol. The other side is filled with Zetsus and…walking corpses? I'm pretty sure that every notable ninja that's died within the last century is fighting against us. I scan the field and pick out the old man Hokage, Itachi, Kakuzu, and … my family?

My heart beats loudly in my ears while I watch my three sisters and my father battle against my allies. Keime, her long blond hair swishing behind her as she is locked in combat, using the family kekke genkai is going toe-to-toe with a ninja twice her size. The twins, Shinzi and Miho, are side-by-side moving with blinding speed around their opponent. They were always the fastest in the family. Their hair is in pigtails, Shinzi's darker hair messy while Miho's lighter brown hair is pulled into pigtails tightly. My father, Nodo, is facing off against a samurai. His face, though hard to tell from so far away, looks blank and emotionless as he, too, uses the Lightning Fist.

What is this _lie_? My family has been dead for years now. Who has done this? I'll kill them in cold blood; hag their heart around their neck as they lie dying on the ground alone. I will make them suffer a thousand times over. God, my family doesn't look a day older than the day Orochimaru killed them all.

Orochimaru. Could he be alive somehow? No, it's not possible, Sasuke killed him for sure. Maybe Kabuto then? Yes, that's more likely. We left him alive when Sasuke and I left. So Kabuto has learned of some sick and twisted new jutsu? Fine, I'll kill him just like I wanted to in the Chunin exams. I look over to The Hokage, who appears to be frozen in place. She must know someone down there also. Well I'm not standing here and taking this torture any longer.

Before anyone can stop me, I say, "Kabuto is dead," then leap into the heart of the battle.

I sprint through the chaos, ducking around and dodging attacks as I search for the four-eyed bastard. I come upon Gontei, who looks like he's seen a ghost, and stop as I see he's backing up his father. I can't see who Sate is fighting, they're moving too fast. My cousin spots me and makes a shriek/groaning sound that is extremely unpleasant. His father glances back at him to check to see if he's safe. When he catches sight of me he makes a pained expression, then turns to fend off his opponent.

The enemy lands a blow to my uncle's chest, knocking him to the ground. As the dust clears I can finally see the opponent. I stare horror-stricken at my father. He sees me and his upset expression turns to one of anguish, and he starts weeping silently as he goes in for the kill on his brother.

"Popori…you're so beautiful! I'm glad you lived on. I trust that you've lived a happy life." My father says, tears dripping down his face as he kneels next to my uncle. "I'm sorry I couldn't be there to see you become a woman. Sate, brother," he looks to his own flesh and blood, and holds a kunai to his neck. "I'm sorry, I can't stop myself. But I thank you for protecting my daughter."

Gontei snaps out of his panic and sends a poison needle flying at Nodo's hand, knocking the kunai from his grip. This action makes my father smile.

"Gontei, nephew, that's very nice aim you have there. You've grown to be a man I would've liked to march into battle with. Thank you for keeping Popori safe, too." As he says this, he punches Sate in the face, and now they're wrestling for possession of another kunai. I would think it a brotherly spat if I didn't know better.

This is the most I've heard my father say in less than five minutes. He must feel like he has to say all this, so he can make up for the fact that he's the enemy against his own will.

I haven't moved an inch since I first saw that it was my father fighting Sate. It's so unnatural, it makes me want to kill Kabuto even more, but I can't make my feet move. I'm frozen in place, staring at the father I thought I'd lost forever. He's right here, he may be trying to kill my uncle, but he can't help it. He still loves us; he just doesn't have control of his limbs. Maybe if I kill Kabuto, he'll lose control and they can al think for themselves. My family could be restored! The more time I linger on the idea, the more I lose confidence in it. I want my idea to work, but I know it won't.

Is this hopeless? The only thing I'm sure of at this point is that this day is the worst of my life.

I notice I'm crying when my vision of my father and uncle start to blur. I wipe the salt water away then turn and run in a different direction. My legs finally decided that my eyes couldn't take the scene anymore. Nothing could ever compare to that feeling of knowing that one of your loved ones was going to either die again, or kill another of your loved ones. There is no way to win in that situation.

While thinking it over, I forget where I am momentarily and almost get hit. A ninja I've never met before calls me an idiot then shoves me out of the line-of-fire. I glance around then groan with irritation. Of course I've run into another dead family member. Fate must hate me.

The twins double-team a Genin then turn to me. Shinzi, always the louder of the two, quirks an eyebrow at the sight of me and studies me with her green eyes. Miho crinkles her green orbs; their eye color is the only thing similar between them, then she sighs and searches my face.

"Who is that?" Shinzi demands while they run at me.

Miho stares at me a while longer as they get closer, then recognition fills her features. "It's Popori!"

Shinzi gasps as the two start circling me at blinding speed. They move so fast they form a sort of tornado around me, the wind picking up rocks and sticks and flicking them towards me. It's in this moment that I begin to panic. I can't fight them. They're my older sisters, though they still look twelve, and I love them. I'll feel horrible if I even lay a _slightly_ aggressive hand on them. They probably feel the same way, but they don't have control over themselves.

As I suspected, shuriken and kunai start flying at me. I catch some and drop them to the ground, but the majority of them hit me. I'm ultimately helpless in this situation. Shuriken hit me in the arms, legs, back, everywhere. I'm going to die by the hands of my head sisters.

"Popori!" Miho yells. She sounds like she's crying. "We're sorry! We can't help it!"

"_Pori_!" This is Shinzi, and she sounds less sad and more pissed off. "Get your ass up right _now _and fight back! I won't let you let us kill you! We're dead. Don't you _dare _feel bad!"

Another shuriken glides across my cheek, and I can feel the blood start to spill out of the line it made in my skin. I know Shinzi's right, but I just can't fight against them. They're my sisters. The two are frozen at age _twelve_ for God's sake!

This is when the winds stops circling around me and starts coming from one direction. It knocks the twins off balance and they come back into view along with the battle around us. I look for the source of this change and find four blond pigtails.

Temari smirks and winks at me, then turns her attention to Shinzi and Miho. "How in the hell were you rendered helpless by these brats?"

Shinzi growls in annoyance as she and Miho regain their senses and start circling around bother Temari and I. "She's our younger sister, pig!"

The older blond looks at me with confusion, then shrugs. "Whatever. I'll just go with it. There's been a lot of crazy stuff going on today." She sets her stance and prepares to wave her fan again. " *Dai Kamaitachi no jutsu!"

I inhale quickly and look away. Once I hear Temari snort, I snap my attention back to the area in front of us. The twins are definitely roughed up, but they're still alive.

"You've got some strong sisters there. I'm kind of jealous." Temari jokes, trying to lighten the mood unsuccessfully. She frowns, "Look, I'm sorry. This is probably horrible. I know I'd feel the same way if I was in your position. But they're on the enemy line, and if I don't defeat them, they'll destroy us. Look at yourself; you're a mess because of them. It's obvious you can't fight them, but I can. Don't try to stop me."

She puts a hand on my shoulder then sets her footing once again. I can tell form the difference in her stance that this blow will end the fight.

The twins get to their feet, and then rush us. They're fast, and Miho gets past Temari before she can wave her fan. My sister attacks me, her tiny fist connecting with my neck and making me choke and fall backwards. She closes her green eyes and yells as she delivers a fury of punches to my face.

I can faintly see Temari attempting to fend off Shinzi while also trying to get to me. A voice in my head that I didn't know existed whispers in my ear as I let Miho pound the life out of me. "So, you're just going to let a zombie kill you? So much for everyone else that loves you and is still alive. But they don't matter, right?" The voice snickers then says almost inaudibly, "Your curse could take the twins out no problem." As it speaks, I can feel the marks spreading on my body, the sweet fire blazing on my skin. "Release it, and this torment can be over." The voice fades, and I explode into my second state, sending Miho flying off my chest.

I breathe in my power and feel the electricity flowing through my veins. I know I look monstrous, but I don't care. I want the suffering to stop.

The twins and Temari all look at me. My sisters don't hesitate to focus on the bigger threat. They both lunge for me, and I coat my body with lightning just like I did when sparring with Lee. As soon as the girls touch me, both their knees buckle and they fall to the ground. With a moment of heartlessness and determination, I charge my fists with chakra and punch the twins in the chests. They convulse for a while, making gurgling sounds, then fall still.

Somehow, I think I see their souls leaving their bodies. They look older, maybe three years older than me like they're supposed to look. They're so beautiful. Shinzi's long dark hair flows to her waist and frames her face, making her green eyes pop. She gives me a thumbs up then fades into nothingness. Miho's brunette hair hangs just past her shoulders, making her oval face shape the more prominent detail. She smiles warmly then fades away after her other half.

I stare into the space they disappeared, ignoring the mayhem around me, and swear that I hear their older voices tell me they love me. I smile, fazing back to my middle state, then look up to the sky. I have my next goal; I'm going to free the rest of my family from their shackles.

* * *

**AN: And that is the end of this chapter. I like it. When I realized I could bring Po-chan's family back for the war, I totally jumped at the chance. Plus, this gets her away from the group that wasn't supposed to exist. Ha! Yes. The next chapter will include more Keime and Nodo, and end with a bit of Itachi and possibly others' madness. Woo! Thanks again for everyone being patient and giving me lovely reviews. **


	39. Chapter 39: We're Still Here

**AN: I suggest that you listen to "Under Pressure" by My Chemical Romance and The Used while reading this chapter. Oh~~ and "Across the Universe" by The Beatles (I love those cats!) It will add some awesomeness or something. Yeah… ^.^**

* * *

While staring at the sky, Temari comes over to put a hand on my mark-free shoulder. I'm still in my middle state, and I think it freaks the blond out a bit. Turning my gaze to my friend, I see the pity in her eyes. I offer her a tight smile, and then remove her hand after giving it a small squeeze. I take a deep breath, avoiding the fighting pairs around me, and then square my shoulders.

"I'm going to free the rest of them," I inform Temari.

She looks at me; an eyebrow arched in curiosity, then asks, "All of them?"

"As many as I can," I answer while phasing back to normal, then turning to bolt back to my uncle, cousin, and father, leaving a bewildered Temari behind me.

Dark blue hair flows behind me as I run back to the three males. I'm confident that I can defeat my father now; I just have to hope that neither Sate nor Gontei have been hurt. I know that if I show my father something from memory, he'll fade away, out of Kabuto's clutches. My pale blue orbs flick to a small area that looks familiar. I study the space, a circle that no other people enter, like the fights in a schoolyard. Once I hear a male voice yell a warning, I push myself to move faster, dashing around the ninja in my way.

I burst into the tight circle, studying it intensely. Gontei is kneeling on the ground, holding his stomach. My uncle and father are still locked in combat. I frown then run at them. Once I'm close enough to my uncle, I grab his shoulders then flip over him, knocking the kunai away from my father's hand. As I land on the ground, I use my right palm to push my father away from my uncle.

Sate grunts, clutching his shoulder where he's bleeding profusely. I frown once again, then speak to him.

"Sit uncle. Call for a medic for you and Gontei. The both of you can't keep bleeding like this. You'll die from blood loss." As I finish, my father regains himself then readies his kekke genkai, his palms starting to light up with purple lightning.

My uncle looks at me, concerned, "Are you sure?" I can tell it's painful for him to even talk by the way he winces.

"Positive," I say, while gaining a defensive stance.

My uncle nods and goes to his son while I perform a few hand signs. As my father rushes me, I crouch, ready for his attack. I'm on the defense right now, and if my plan doesn't work, I'll go on the offense. My father leaps at me, his eyes closed as he attempts to obliterate me with the Lightning Fist. I dodge and deliver a punch to his abdomen, making his double over to catch his breath.

"Daddy…" I say, giving him the same look I did when he told my uncle to take me away.

My father looks up at me, his eyes going wide. It's the first word I've uttered to him today. It must take a toll on him, right?

"Daddy, I'm scared. But I love you, okay? Don't be like this…" I have my arms spread wide, as if trying to call to a frightened puppy. Salt water threatens to spill over my eyelids, but that's part of this. I want to trigger his memory.

The dark haired man looks me over with a horror stricken expression. Maybe…this wasn't the best approach. Nodo clutches his head and lets out a yell of torment. Oh God, I didn't do this right. He starts rolling around on the ground, looking like he's having inner turmoil at the moment. Oh no…

I fall to my knees and crawl over my father, repeating words of apology and worry. I'm so sorry right now, I'm crying as I get close enough the man who gave his life for my safety. I look over him as he convulses, then just stops dead. I stare, mouth agape, as his body fades to nothing, and his soul escapes.

He floats up to the heavens, looking down at my tear stained face, smiling and blowing me a kiss. He forgives me then. Thank goodness. I smile back; wiping away my tears, then turn to Gontei and Sate. Sate is being healed and bandaged up by Shoji. Ino just finished with Gontei and is now coming over to inspect me.

Seeing that all of us are distracted, someone attempts to attack us. But, fortunately for us, that person is blocked by an unseen barrier, knocking him at least one hundred yards away. Wow. I look over Ino's shoulder at Shoji as she starts making sure I don't have any injuries. The younger auburn haired male looks more serious than I've ever seen him before as he tends to my uncle's wounds.

I look to Ino, her hands glowing as she heals up some minor cuts and replenishes my chakra. "How long has he been this strong?" I ask, still staring at my teammate.

She doesn't even need to ask who I'm talking about to answer my question. "For a while now, actually. Tsunade said he was the strongest medic she'd seen in her entire life. She said he was born to be a medic, that he could easily pass her level, and he may have already." The blond smiles secretly to herself, like she's bragging about her own abilities. If there was ever any question that she didn't love Shoji, it's gone now. I just hope that he loves her back and doesn't break her heart.

I look at Ino again and smirk. "Whip him into shape."

She arches both her eyebrows in surprise then smiles brightly. "Of course, I've already started."

I nod seriously while studying the boy I thought I would loathe working with. "Good. He needs a strong woman like you to keep him grounded."

Ino is starting to tear up. What is this? Before I can ponder why, she's explaining herself. "Sorry Popori. It's just I always assumed that you thought poorly of me. Whenever I saw you, you just seemed like you thought I was some weak, slutty girl. To hear that you'd want your friend to be with me is such a relief."

I blink in surprise. I didn't know my body language came off so judgmental. What do other people think that I think of them? I never thought Ino was anything other than annoying, honestly. What with her obsessing over Sasuke and nagging Shikamaru all the time. I didn't think she was weak or a slut. Well, I'd only seen her fight against Sakura, and that was fairly pathetic, but she'd never done anything to make me think her a slut. Her clothes are kind of revealing, though… Hm, it'd be best not to voice these thoughts, so I'll stay quiet.

My chakra's been restored, so I push Ino's hands away gently then get to my feet. I stretch and pop my muscles, then look over at Sate. He's going to take longer to heal.

I walk over to Shoji then kneel beside him to whisper in his ear, "Can you let me out of here? I need to get back in the fight."

Shoji doesn't take his eyes off my uncle as he whispers back, "It's already done. Hurry, I'm closing it in five seconds."

I don't have time to thank him, but I know he's aware of my gratefulness by the way he yells 'you're welcome' when I'm out of the barrier. I turn to shoot them all a smile, then dash out into more chaos. I wave to Ino and Gontei then start looking for my eldest sister.

I find Keime chasing after a screaming Karin. I could let my sister kill the wench, but it'd come back to bite my in the ass later. Sighing, I push my dark bangs out of my face before yelling the redhead's name. Karin looks at me then books it over to my side. She lets one last squeal out before hiding behind me.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you Popori!" Karin says while catching her breath.

"Yeah, don't thank me yet." I say as I get into a defensive stance, ready for my sister's attack.

Keime's sapphire eyes meet mine as she sprints towards me, her hands lit with purple lightning. I advise Karin to move, then as my sister takes a leaping kick to my face, I duck and grab her leg, slamming her into the earth. She lets out whimper, then looks up to me.

"Pori neechan?" She asks softly, while getting back to her feet.

I offer her a smile. "Yeah, it's me Kei neechan. You did well. I'm alive. You saved me."

She hesitates in her attack, tilting her head at me in thought. Her eyes widen as she puts a weary hand to her forehead. For a moment, I think she's going to go through the same thing as my father, but she shakes her head of the thoughts then goes back to attacking me.

I catch her small fist and knee her in the gut. I wonder how she's lasted this long as we go into Tai jutsu. She'll manage to block a couple punches, then I'll land one, making her disoriented. She's almost done. How did she manage killing that samurai by herself? She just has the experience of a Genin; she didn't get to complete the Chunin exams before she died.

As she goes to punch me with Lightning Fist, I catch her fist and throw her to the ground. "Kei neechan. Stop this. You can fight it. If you let go, you can be with mommy!" Oh, that was interesting. Where did that come from?

"Popori!" Karin screams my name, making me glance over to her.

I kick my sister away from me as she lunges at me again then ask Karin what's wrong.

"I can sense someone…I just don't know where they are. They were right behind you, then disappeared when I yelled for you!" She's panicking, holding onto her glasses as she searches frantically for an unseen threat.

I don't have time to search; I have to finish off Keime. I turn back to see a dark figure behind the blond. My eyes widen as my sister hugs the figure around the waist and smiles at me.

"I am with mommy..." My sister says, looking up at the hooded figure. "See?"

As if on cue, the figure removes her hood and the sun shines on the face of my mother. Oh…my…

I don't remember my mother; she died of sickness before I could walk. She's beautiful, with the same hair as Keime. She shares the same shade of green that Miho and Shinzi have in their eyes. Her hair reaches just below her chin, and is parted on the left, letting her bangs sweep across her flawless oval shaped face. She isn't that tall; about five foot four, only an inch taller than me. Her eyes go to her daughter then to me, a threat to that daughter, then pats Keime on her head and dashes at me with blinding speed.

I see where the twins get it from, my mother, Shiori, delivers a kick to my chest and then my lower back in less than two seconds. I fly into the air, shocked out of my mind as I hear Karin yell my name. My mother…she's here. I don't _want_ her to leave. I don't want to tell her that I am her daughter, that I'm the child she never got to see talk or even support its own head for that matter. I want to look at her longer, carve her face into my mind so I'll never forget. I don't want to loose her this quickly.

Shiori stops in front of me, tilting her head in the same manor Keime just did – that must be where my sister got it from – looking me over then pulling out a kunai and dashing at me again. With blinding speed that I couldn't even begin to try to keep up with, she stabs me in the chest, stomach and then my left shoulder. I can hear Karin screaming again, my sister must be chasing her again.

I gasp, fall to my knees and look up at the gorgeous woman before me, the woman that birthed me. I don't think I have a problem with dying by her hands. She must be an angel, by the way her hair shines like a halo around her face. She radiates with a sense of pure energy. Even though I don't remember her, I love her with all my heart. She is my mother. All I had to go on as a child was a picture of her and my father. To witness that she's this strong, it's more than I would have ever hoped for.

I close my eyes, a smile on my face as I try to imagine being with the twins and my father once again. With the three of them… leaving everything else… every_one_ else…

But, what would that do to those I leave? How would that affect them? They would be devastated. I can't just give up, I have to fight! My eyes snap open wide as metal clashes in front of my face. A large sword and a kunai are struggling for dominance, each trying to push off the other. I get to my feet, every part of my body aching as I bleed from my three wounds, and jump away. I now notice that I _know_ that sword, and its wielder.

Suigetsu has come to our aide. He has Karin draped over his shoulder as he holds the sword and finally manages to push my mother away. The white haired male looks over at me and smirks as he sets Karin – who's blushing heavily – on her feet.

"Suigetsu," Karin says, trying to hide her blush, "Thanks."

"Shh, this isn't over," The shark boy replies, looking to me. "Hey Popori, are you alright? Why don't you heal her, Karin? Those wounds look bad."

The red head nods, looking around to make sure the coast is clear, then walks over to me and offers an arm for me to bite. I stick my tongue out in disgust, then reluctantly bite her forearm. I can feel my wounds closing up as I sink my teeth deeper into her skin. This is seriously gross. I feel weird. So, as soon as I feel that I'm at full strength, I let go of her arm and push it away, wiping my mouth on my own arm. I will never let myself live that down, and if Karin knows what's good for her, she won't ever mention it.

Karin rolls her eyes at my expresiion, then looks back to Suigetsu, who's fighting off my sister and mother at the same time. Well, trying to at least. Shiori is extremely fast, and Suigetsu has to swing his sword in a circle every time she disappears to make sure he blocks her attack. I sigh, knowing what I have to do to release them.

Walking over to Suigetsu's side, I look into my mother's eyes, who has paused at the sight of my approaching.

"Mother…my name is Popori. I am your youngest daughter; the only one that has survived." I say, my voice firm as I ignore the stares from Karin and Suigetsu.

Shiori gasps, falling to her knees and talking for the first time. Her voice sounds like the soft wind that blows snow around at winter time. "My…daughter? Popori? Oh my." She starts to tear up, holding her head as she realizes the truth. "I'm so sorry I injured you…I was only trying to protect Keime. You understand that."

I smile sadly and nod, "Yes, I understand."

Then, she dissolves into nothing. Her soul is the only thing that remains. Beautiful and loving, she floats upwards, smiling to both Keime and I. This, in turn, makes my eldest sister crumble to her own knees. She lets out a very loud shriek and puts her hand out to reach up to her mother. Shiori's death was most painful for Keime, she knew what was going on. She was able to have a connection with our mother, so when she passed away, it hit her the hardest. Our mother's soul smiles down at her first daughter, then blows a kiss to her. As if on cue, Keime settles down, her eyes going dull as she lets her expression fade into one of serenity. Then, her particles follow suite, fading away into nothing. Her soul the only thing left in her wake, and, hand in hand, my dear mother and sister smile down at me, then float into the great unknown, leaving the rest of us to rot in this chaos.

At least they managed to escape.

* * *

**AN: Wow. OMG, I'm really sorry this took forever to get out there! I have no idea what happened! Actually, school is a bitch, that's what happened. I have homework in every subject like every night. Tis horrible! But, enough of that. Sorry for the excuses and the REALLY late update. I will try to be better! I love you all!**


	40. Chapter 40: Broken Promise

**AN: Hola, people! ^.^ So, I wrote this chapter out on paper, and decided to get onto updating! So, here you are! Read and Review, plez! Oh yes, and I now know that Suigetsu didn't have his sword when he and Juugo escaped the samurai, but, whatever; my story is different!**

* * *

I turn to Suigetsu and Karin. The light haired male is grinning at me in his shark-like way while Karin is holding her glasses to her head, staring me down. Both of them are silent, waiting for me to say something. I guess I wouldn't know what to say either if the situation was reversed; I _had_ just witnessed my family members disintegrate before me after all. That was some pretty heavy stuff.

I inhale through my nose and close my eyes for a moment, needing a moment to collect myself, before speaking in a soft voice, "I'm done here. I'm going to help Kakashi's group take down the seven swordsmen of the Mist." I'd heard earlier from the comms unit about all of the fights going on that needed reinforcements but I'd paid them no mind on my own personal quest. But, now is the time to help others.

At the mention of the swordsmen, Suigetsu's eyes light up. That much didn't pass me, and neither did the slight twitch his hand made near his side. He must be excited; his goal is to capture al of the swordsmen's blades. Personally, I don' know how he'd manage to carry them all at one time, but what do I know?

"I'll come with, see if I can't catch up with my brother, Mangetsu," the teen says with a sharp grin. I'd totally forgotten that his elder brother had been a part of the seven swordsmen.

"Are you coming?" I ask, directing the question at Karin.

The red head ponders this for a moment, then nods. We all share a small look of different variety; Karin a little uneasy, Suigetsu with his usual smirk, and I with a serene expression. We blink in unison, then head out to back up Kakashi's group.

We don't get far before Suigetsu is basking if we can rest, just like old times when we were a part of Taka.

I stand patiently on my tree limb, but Karin sighs loudly with both hands on her hips. "Man, Suigetsu! Have you_ still_ not gotten used to the weight of that sword?"

Suigetsu chuckles, rising up to his full height and wears an expression I'm a little weary of.

"I have actually," he says, looking both of us over, "I just wanted this time to get my full strength back. That fight with Popori-san's relatives was draining."

Karin huffs indignantly, "You had plenty of time to rest after the fight!" She scrunches up her nose, glances at me, then back to him. "You aren't lying, though. I can sense it in your chakras…" She glares at Suigetsu for a moment longer before he smirks and lunges at her.

Karin gasps as the metal of my stealth knife and Suigetsu's blade collide with one another, making a loud _tink_ sound that echoes through the trees around us. The shark and I push at each other until we both fly backwards. I land at the base of a tree, crouching with one hand on my knee and the other holding the stealth knife in front of my face. Suigetsu flips backwards in the air and lands safely on a tree branch far away from Karin and myself. I glance at the female, then push off from my spot on the tree and land near her.

With me near to protect her, Karin regains her nerve. She glares at Suigetsu and raises a fist at him. "What the hell? Why'd you attack me, Fish face?"

Suigetsu chuckles darkly, changing his stance to an offensive one. "Sorry, but I can't let you help whoever Kakashi is defeat the swordsmen. That's _my_ job. And, anyway, I promised someone that I wouldn't let Popori-san get too banged up." His smirk widens, making my stomach churn. "He says he wants the honor of doing that himself."

I narrow my eyes at the male in front of me, my grip on my weapon tightening until my knuckles turn white. Who could he be talking about? He's been in the Leaf everyday since my team took him and Juugo from the samurai. The only time he's been alone is when this war started – and even that hasn't been very long. Who could he be talking about? I intake a sharp breath then bare my teeth at him.

"Shut up with your nonsense! If you want to fight the swordsmen, then let's go. We don't have time for this." I'm about to add a huff to broadcast my annoyance, when something comes soaring towards me.

I use my stealth knife to deflect the shuriken, the metal star sticking into the tree in front of Karin's face, making her jump. I look in the direction the throwing star came from and almost faint. I hear Karin whimper behind me, and her legs have started to shiver, shaking the branch beneath us.

Those _eyes._ It's amazing how much more frightening they are now than when I last saw them. The red seem to be even more luminous, making me want to curl up in a ball and beg for mercy. But, mercy isn't something this man is capable of. No, Sasuke Uchiha has no use for something such as mercy.

The raven haired male stares hard up at all of us, and for a moment, I wish Juugo and Kai were here. It would make the situation a lot less terrifying. I understand why Karin trembles behind me, but it's making me lose my nerve. Though I'm positive that even if she wasn't shaking the whole damn tree, I'd still be scared of the boy standing before me.

"Popori," he speaks in his deep, dark voice, his eyes closed, "you will suffer."

Then, before I can look away, he flicks his red eyes to meet my pale blue ones and the world as I know it bursts into black flames.

* * *

I've spent the last five years slowly roasting in Sasuke's rendition of Hell. Five years bound to a burning tree, held in place only by the very sword I gave to Sasuke my first day as Orochimaru's minion. The whole place is shrouded in misery and reeks of hatred. Just standing near the area would make a person question why they existed.

Sasuke's figure stands not ten feet away from my burning body, staring blankly into my eyes as his black flames of Ameratsu lick my legs, never going out nor succeeding to turn me to ash. I don't know how this is possible, but after the first month, I forgot that question and started wishing they would just be my demise already.

The pain is unbearable, and I've long since lost my sanity. As the dark haired male stands before me, I look everywhere besides his eyes. If I look into them, I'll scream, and I can't scream anymore, my body can't stand such a struggle anymore. Sasuke opens his mouth again to begin his reoccurring rant, making me squeeze out an animalistic squeal. He won't tell me anything new; just that I am the scum of the earth, that I caused him to become what he is, no one really loves me, etcetera.

Over these years, I've begun to believe him. Repetition has worked on me. The words have been drilled into my brain so I agree with everything he says. His arguments aren't that convincing, but once you've heard something for so long, you'll start placing it as the truth, regardless of what common sense tells you.

"Popori," his voice echoes through the endless void of nothingness, shaking the base of the tree and jerking my hairless body around, which in turn makes the sword through my chest rip through more of me. I cough blood, but am too weak to do anything else.

I eye the Uchiha with an exhausted demeanor about me. I don't see how I'm still alive. I haven't eaten or had anything to drink the whole time he's kept me here. My skin hangs on my bones in a sickly manor from the malnourishment. The black flames have burned away all traces of hair, and even melted my eyelids, making it impossible to sleep. Even if he decided to free me for some unknown reason, at this point, I couldn't begin to move any of my limbs.

Sasuke opens his mouth to continue his usual speech, them smirks evilly. Maybe he finally decided to change his monologue. It'd give me something else to listen to. You can only hear the same thing so many times before you can repeat everything back to the speaker. Or maybe he's decided to change my torture method. That'd be okay, as well. But I don't think I'd be able to survive on any other type of torture, so that wouldn't last so long. It's a promising thought, a hope even.

"You've always been so clueless, Ikame," Yes, that's a very different approach than usual. "All my life I looked up to you. Other than Itachi, you were the person I wanted to be like. After he killed my clan, you became what I needed to survive. I was like a parasite and you were my food source. For a while, you were always there. I grew accustomed to seeing your face everyday; talking to you and not letting anyone else get your attention. It was all I needed, but then…" His face clouds over and the black flames grow larger, starting to eat away at my upper body now. "Then your father had to take you to _Suna_. Oh, how I loathed the days without you. Gontei tried to cheer me up, always inviting me over to his house. Even your sisters found time to try to include me in their days. But it just wasn't the same. None of them were there in the beginning, before my pain, so none of them mattered.

"When you came back, I was relieved. The days that followed were normal and I was glad for that. Then, of course, another complication came. Orochimaru murdered your father and your sisters. You thought you had it so hard, when in reality you had it great. Your Uncle and Gontei took you in without a second thought, when I was always on my own. No one was there for me except you."

The fire dies down a bit, just caressing my waist now.

"The Chunin exams were to be dreaded. Kankuro was coming, and that wasn't something I liked. You loved him. Another thing I couldn't have; love. I never have, and never will experience the emotion for a female. I won't grow old or have a family…and that realization was why I wanted to rip Kankuro's throat out. I never even showed a disking towards him, though. No, you wouldn't like that, and I needed you to still care for me."

He narrows his eyes, and then in one short burst the black flames shoot all the way above my head, to the very top of the tree. I shake, wishing he'd just kill me. I don't want to hear him speak anymore. His voice scares me so; I can't bare it for much longer.

"You made a promise to my mother, Popori," he says, and through the fire I can see his jaw set in a hard line. "I heard it all. That day Itachi killed the Uchiha clan. You told her you'd stay with me…You promised, Popori!"

His voice rises in hysteria, and the flames stop all at once, diminishing to nothing in a split second. I make the mistake of looking into his eyes, and I start crying, screaming in terror and doing short maniacal cackles all at the same time.

"You broke that promise!" His nostrils flare and his smile becomes one of a mad man, "You left me and never looked back. You gave up on me when I needed you most! _You gave up on me_!"

Sasuke screams the last part and throws himself at my skeleton of a body, ripping the sword from my chest. He watches with malice as I fall to the ground in a pathetic heap, unable to even lift my head. The male lifts his arms and two giant snakes slither onto the ground, towards me. They wrap their scaly bodies around me and prop me up so I can stare right into Sasuke's eyes. This makes my crazed noises start again. But at the same time, as I stare into them, I see insanity. I see a lost and lonely boy. I see myself in his eyes; not the broken lump I am now, but the bright ball of hope I used to be, the sun that guided him through his dark times as a child.

That's when I decide that I really am a horrible person. I gave up on him far too soon. Just like Naruto said; if I didn't help him, who could? Sasuke needed me. He always did.

My head rolls back at an awkward angle as I think this all over. My disgusting skeletal body feels alien to me, and I feel regret boil inside of me. If I hadn't left him, Sasuke wouldn't be about to kill me.

Sasuke narrows his eyes at me, then grips the hilt of his sword and slices it at me quickly. I stare into his cold eyes for a second longer before my head slides odd its place atop my neck and lands at his feet. Just a nub, nothing more. Then he does what anyone would do; he kicks my head away from him, then walks slowly in the opposite direction into the dark nothingness that is his relm.

* * *

I open my pale blue orbs to a surprisingly bright area. Where the hell am I? How can I breath? Am I alive? My god, my head's connected to my body! I sit up abruptly and take in my surroundings. Trees, grass, Karin…Sai? I remember this place from long ago. From…when Sasuke trapped me in his Genjutsu! The past five years weren't real. It was all just a horrible nightmare. I'm so relieved I start sobbing. Tears fall down my face and my body shakes with the power of my unattractive loud breaths.

Karin and Sai turn to me with shocked expressions—at least Karin looks shocked, Sai is deadpan like always—when they hear this. I don't know how long I've actually been out of it, but I'm sure the ex-root wasn't here when I was captured in Sasuke's eyes.

"She's conscious," Says Sai monotonously.

As if those words meant something grately important, multiple faces pop into my blurry vision. Among these faces are a couple men I don't know the names of, and Kankuro. The man looks devastated. His face paint is cracking from all the worry lines on his forehead.

"Hm, it seems my worries were wrong. She survived after all." A dark skinned man comments.

As my wet eyes flicker to him, Kankuro turns his head to glare at him. "Shut up, Omoi! I told you she'd live. Now everyone give her room." He pushes some of the men away, then looks back to me, those worried wrinkles frowning at me.

I smile weakly at the puppet master through my tears, then he gathers me in his arms, and I bury my face in his chest. I sit there, just breathing in his scent and trying not to cry anymore, for what seems like a long time but is really no more than five minutes. I can't bring myself to tell anyone what has just happened to me. If I did speak of it, _His_ eyes would come back and kill me.

I wipe the salt water from my eyes while staring into Kankuro's brown ones. We share a silence that isn't at all unpleasant. He studies me with worry filled eyes, but now that I'm awake, I can tell he's settled down some.

"I love you, Kuro-kun," I find myself saying randomly.

He seems shocked for a moment, then hugs me tightly, kissing my neck softly and murmuring into my skin, "I love you, too, Po-chan." He chuckles halfheartedly then pulls away to look at me. "Please don't ever let me find you passed out at the feet of Sasuke Uchiha again. That's not too much to ask, is it?"

I flinch at hearing His name. I'm not prepared to talk about Him yet. I can still hear His booming voice in my head, like an everlasting echo. It keeps coming back like a ghost is whispering His words into my ear, mimicking His voice perfectly. I nod though, not wanting Kankuro to worry about me even more.

I think Sasuke has stripped me of my sanity. I'm fully away that the boy is nowhere to be found, but I can still feel his Ameratsu eating away at my flesh. When Kankuro stands, I follow suit, clinging to his arm. I can't let him go; he's the only thing keeping me from breaking down for real, like in His realm. The Sand Shinobi gives me a look, trying to take his arm from my grip. When I don't ease up at all, but instead close my eyes and whimper, he furrows his brows in confusion.

"Po-chan, what's wrong?" He asks, studying my face.

I breath in, "If I let you go, He'll come back," I whisper.

Kankuro frowns, "Sasuke isn't coming back for you. I promise, he's gone."

I flinch again at His name. "He's still here Kankuro. His eyes are always watching."

It's what I believed for the past five non-existent years. The beliefs aren't going anywhere soon. They were drilled into me, and I can't shake them, even though I know none of it was real. I still believe He's watching me.

Kankuro cradles one side of my face in his free hand, watching as I scan the area around us frantically. He sees that I'm genuinely freaked out, then calls for Sai. He tells Karin to stay with me, then goes to have a private conversation with the ex-root. Karin isn't very comforting; she tries to be, sure, but she's failing miserably. She keeps patting my head and acts like I'm younger than her—which is not true, it's the other way around.

"Don't worry, Popori. This will pass. I got over Sasuke, you will too." She tells me, grinning halfheartedly. This comment doesn't help. If I'm weaker than Karin, He really did hurt me. I hug my knees to my chest, burying my face and taking deep breaths.

When Kankuro returns, he kneels next to me and speaks gently, "Po-chan, I think you should go see one of the medical ninjas, get checked out, go see Lady Tsunade. I don't think you're well, and I can't stay here with you for much longer."

As his words hit me, I tighten my grip on my knees. He can't do this to me. he thinks I'm crazy…So what if I am? Who could blame me? With all the things I've been through! I push him away from me then cling to Sai, who stares blankly at me.

Kankuro sighs at my reaction then nods to Sai. The boy pulls away from my grip, then draws up a very large bird.

"You and Karin will stay out of the fight. This bird will take you somewhere safe." Kankuro reaches out to me, but I slap his hand away and stare at the ground. He sighs then continues. "Lady Tsunade should be there. She'll know what to do."

Karin walks up to me, and I reluctantly hold her hand, mostly because I need proof that I'm really here, and this isn't another one of His tricks. The two of us climb on the bird, Sai whispering to it. Kankuro looks at me with a strange expression, the says dully, "I love you, Po-chan." I don't answer him.

* * *

**AN: Yay. I got this chappy out finally! Jeez, I take forever to update these days. Well, my excuse is laziness really. I apologize. I have the next chapter written in my notebook, and I'll be typing it up next. Hopefully, I'll get it out soon. Thanks for reading!**

**Oh, and some of you might complain about Popori becoming Mary-Sue, but eh. Sorry is all I can say. This poured out from my brain. But I am going to do a interesting thing next chappy, and then funny stuff will ensue. ^.^**


End file.
